Capsule Monsters Remake
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: A mysterious pyramid in Egypt traps Yugi and his friends inside the world of Capsule Monsters. A mysterious evil is out to destroy Mokuba, who now is the gang's only hope to saving them from this imprisoning curse.
1. Prologue: The Mysterious Pyramid

**This is a new story! A remake of Capsule Monsters since the one 4Kids did sucked. I was disappointed Mokuba wasn't there. He was Capsule Monster Champion and yet never showed him in Capsule Monsters? I mean common! Anyways, this will be my version and will have a different story plot to it. Now, some of the special abilities I have to make up, because it is never revealed in the manga. Review please!**

Solomon and Professor Hawkins were located in Egypt. There was a mysterious pyramid in the middle of the desert where the two archaeologists were to explore at. It was very hot and dry. It was not really surprising, since they were in the Sahara Desert. Solomon kept his head clear and his excitement high. His grandson was keeping the shop, so there was nothing for him to worry about. This pyramid was very mysterious and undiscovered _until now._

Professor Hawkins looked up at the pyramid with a smile across his face. This would be the last discovery him and his partner would make. They were getting old and were already retired. The only reason they agreed to this expedition was because this pyramid belonged to the great Pharaoh Seth and his adopted son Mkalbuti. This place was indeed, _very mysterious._

The two old men were in front of the pyramid with the sun beating down on them. They gave smiling glances.

"You want to go first?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"Of coarse," Solomon replied before he walked inside the tomb. He turned on his flashlight and waited for traps of any kind. _Maybe even a shadow game._ "This sure is dark. At least it beats the sun out here."

"I agree, Solomon."

Surprisingly, there were no traps, but a mysterious wind blowing from the inside of the tomb. This startled the two men. Still, they continued on their trail down the tunnel. It wasn't like Indiana Jones. Though, Solomon would enjoy his expedition alot if it was. It was only a matter of time before Solomon and Professor Hawkins made it to the middle of the tomb.

There, in the open room, was a giant board in the middle of the floor. It looked like a map of some sort. What shocked them more than the giant board was a statue on each of the sides. One was a statue of the Pharaoh Seth. He wore a white man dress with a blue overtop and a cross in the middle. Over his back was a white cape and on his head was the pharaoh's crown. The millennium puzzle hung around his neck in its completed form.

"This is _impossible_. This era took place _after_ the reign of the Nameless Pharaoh! How could he be wearing the Millennium Puzzle?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"Pharaohs were meant to _carry_ the puzzle. It was their job to carry the power and soul of the Nameless Pharaoh. What I can't understand is why he looks like _Seto Kaiba_," Solomon said aloud while rubbing his chine.

"That's odd," Professor Hawkins thought before turning his flashlight toward the statue on the right. His one was a young prince. He was young, wore messy black hair, gazing eyes, and a robe only worn by the future king. It was white with jewelry on his arms and earrings on his ears. A crown was held on his head, which signified he was a prince. "This must be..."

_"Mokuba?"_ Solomon questioned. "Mkalbuti, the adopted son of Pharaoh Seth and pharaoh before him, looks like _Mokuba_? This is becoming more mysterious."

"Indeed Solomon," Professor Hawkins agreed. "We must investigate more of this."

Solomon was about to enter the next room when the entrance closed immediately. The two men gasped before a bright light appeared and the two men disappeared from where they were standing. Two spirits watched from above the pyramid. One was Pharaoh Seth and the other one was Pharaoh Mkalbuti, who looked like the older version of Mokuba. They seemed to be in their forties or fifties at least. The only one changed the most from growth was Mkalbuti.

"Father, now what?" Mkalbuti asked.

"We must contact our cousin," Seth decided. "The Nameless Pharaoh, _Yami_."


	2. The Shadow Game

**Well, looks like that's the start. The pyramid is no longer in India! Yeah, that one was a real doo doo. Even my friends agree that the pyramid in India is so not realistic. I thought the pyramid in Egypt was more realistic. Review please!**

The clock was ticking through the quietness. Yami had to concentrate in order to defeat one of his _greatest_ rivals. The Kaiba brothers always were into gaming, _and rivalry too._ Yami narrowed his eyebrows as sweat dripped down from his face. The clock continually ticked, and then a smirk appeared across the young pharaoh's face.

Yami moved a monster piece on the chess board that looked like a grassy field with some water areas here and there. The monster looked like some sort of snake. The smirk was still kept on Yami's face.

"I move Cobra'd on the left. Then use his special ability since he's on grassy plains," Yami announced as he took his snake off the board. "Now I my Cobra'd can be placed anywhere on the grassy plains on my next turn."

"MY TURN!" Mokuba smirked as he moved his Toppo, which looked like a fat winged duck. "It has a special ability of flower attack. Since it's on the grassy plains, it automatically attacks any of your monsters on the grassy plains no matter what level."

Yami smirked as he took two of his pieces, which were Beeton and Dinasour Wing. He said, "that's too bad. Beeton is my favorite. You do know game's over on my next turn right?"

"What makes you say that? The only monsters you have are Cobra'd and Flowerman and both of them suck," Mokuba smirked with cockiness in his eyes that never went away.

"My turn!" Yami declared as he appeared his Cobra'd right under Toppo. "Toppo is destroyed. And now to destroy the last of your monsters. Flowerman can grow multiple duplicates."

"So? Bigfoot has a higher level than your stupid Flowerman," Mokuba said with half a smile.

"Not for long. You forgot about the evolution spot," Yami pointed out to the spot, which was by the grasslands where Flowerman was. Mokuba's eyes widened as Yami took out another piece of Flowerman and placed him on the evolution spot. Flowerman was taken from the evolution spot and replaced by Maga Flowerman. "And I believe you know what comes next. _This_ will be your last turn."

Mokuba had sweat dripping from his head. He took his Bigfoot and moved him to the rocky areas. He was hoping to make it to the evolution spot on Yami's side of the field. Yami rolled his eyes as he took his Mega Flowerman.

_"You never learn,"_ Yami smirked. "My Mega Flowerman's special ability is the same as Flowerman." He got out another Mega Flowerman and he attacked Big Foot. "Game over!"

"DANGIT!" Mokuba glared grumpily as the others started laughing.

"I told ya you'd lose," Seto smirked.

"Hey! You're the one to talk, Mr. Second Rate!" Mokuba yelled out of frustration.

"Can it, Seto. He's getting better," Yami said with a smirk. "And he has a point. I still hold my record of _how many wins?_"

Seto glared before letting out a smile and saying, "well, at least he's not cheating. I was pissed about that during Death-T."

"You're never gonna let that down, are ya?" Mokuba whined as Seto shook his head. Mokuba had to smile. "I love you anyways." He turned to Yami with determination. "And someday, I'll defeat you!"

"That's the spirit!" Yami cheered with a thumbs up.

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "I'm sure you'll do great in the tournament."

Mokuba showed a smirk. He had grown with the gang ever since Duelist Kingdom. It was hard to believe that only two years ago, they were in enemies. Mokuba loved Yugi and his friends alot. They enjoyed playing games and having fun, the things him and his brother used to do together back at the orphanage. Seto also had changed alot _thanks to Yami._ The battle was intense, but Seto no longer held hatred toward Yami or anybody. Though, him and Joey still had their issues to deal with.

Yami got up off the chair that was in front of the game board and walked toward the elevator. Mokuba ran up to the teenage pharaoh with happiness in his heart.

"How 'bout you guys stay for dinner? I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind," Mokuba asked.

Seto glared in annoyance. A sigh escaped from his mouth and he replied, _"sure, why not?"_

"Thank you, Seto!" Mokuba grinned as Yami showed a smile in his lips.

_"It's hard to believe how much Mokuba is changing,"_ Yugi said through the mind link. _"He's growing up."_

_'He sure is, Yugi. Kaiba also has changed as well,'_ Yami mentioned.

Everyone made it to the dining room. It was huge, so huge that everyone's jaws almost hit the floor. They almost forgot how rich Seto really was. Yami wasn't really too surprised about the size of the dining room or table. Hopefully, their dinner wouldn't be the Russian Roulette Dinner like the last time Yami and Joey ate here. Yami was wondering if Joey still remembered that. He didn't seem to, especially since this was a different table from the last one.

Everyone sat around the table as the food was being brought in by the cooks. Seto showed a smile as the food was placed in the middle of the table. Joey grabbed the first thing in front of him and smashed it on his plate before stuffing it in his mouth. Seto cringed in frustration as Yugi let out a chuckle. _He and Yami switched before arriving at the table._ Mokuba was chuckling at the sight too.

_"What?"_ Joey asked in confusion while his mouth was full of food.

_"Nothing,"_ Yugi chuckled before getting some food on his plate to eat.

Mokuba usually finished his dinner first, but Joey made a record of beating the poor kid to being the fastest eater. Joey still stuck around for a conversation or two. Mokuba smiled at the gathering. It was rare to have company over for dinner, especially since Seto had a very few friends, besides his employees. Mokuba was happy that he invited guests over and _deep inside_, he knew Seto did too.

Seto, Yugi, and Tea were finishing their plates since Yugi got seconds and Seto was a very slow eater. Tea was just talkative when she ate. Everyone was talking and laughing about, much to Seto's annoyance. Mokuba then started feeling something _strange_ within his heart. Not just that, but hearing _voices_.

_"The spirits have awoken,"_ a strange voice was heard. Mokuba's eyes widened as all sound was silenced except that mysterious voice. _"You shall parish Mkalbuti."_

"Mokuba, is there something wrong?" Yugi asked all of a sudden. Mokuba noticed everyone was looking at him worriedly.

"Oh, I'm good!" Mokuba grinned thinking, 'that was weird. Why do I feel like I've heard that _voice_ before?'

"I'm sure it's just a bug," Seto concluded before Yugi heard a ring from his cell phone. He picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Yugi answered before hearing a voice from the other end. He gasped in horror, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GRANDPA DISAPPEARED?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Yugi in horror. "Professor Hawkins too? What's going on? Where was the last you've heard from them?" The voice continued as Yugi kept his shocked expression. "_Oh..._ okay. Thanks." Yugi hung up with a saddened face. _"Grandpa's gone."_

"What do you mean _gone_?" Tristan asked.

"Nobody can find him. The professors say the last they heard from my grandpa and Professor Hawkins was at the pyramid of Pharaoh Seth. They entered into the tomb and never came back. The investigators searched everywhere, but only found a large gaming board that could be mistaken for a Capsule Monsters game board," Yugi replied.

_"NO WAY!"_ Mokuba gasped in excitement. "We should check it out!"

"What? Mokuba, two old men disappeared from that place and I doubt if we're allowed to go inside during an investigation anyways," Seto declared.

"But grandpa's there and I think he's in trouble," Yugi said with worry. _"I hope he's okay."_

"Seto, let's take Yugi to that pyramid. Who knows, maybe we'll find Mr. Moto. He and Professor Hawkins. They probably got lost in there," Mokuba guessed. Seto sighed in annoyance and a deep glare that filled his brow.

"I'm not going to be involved in some _shadow game_ fiasco. I already tried that before and it put me in a coma for almost a whole year. It also put you in danger," Seto declared with his arms crossed. He was very stern in his words. _"No thanks to Yugi."_

"HEY! If you hadn't been such a jerk, Yugi wouldn't have given you a penalty game!" Joey defended.

"And I have learned my lesson," Seto glared. "I'm not going through _that_ again!"

"Seto, can you at least drop them off? I'll just join them just to see the big board that looks like a Capsule Monsters board," Mokuba begged. He tugged on his brother's trench coat. _"Please, please, please, please..."_

"_FINE!_ You and your stupid friends can be dropped off and you can check out that stupid_ 'game board'_, but after that, we're going home!" Seto decided before sighing in deep annoyance.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mokuba grinned before hugging his brother tightly.

"Thanks alot, Seto. It means alot," Yugi thanked his friend.

"Whatever, but after this, I'm out. You and your geek squad can find your own way out of Egypt," Seto said with a glare on his face.

Seto and the rest gathered on the rich millionaire's private jet. They were all excited about riding on a private jet, despite it belonging to the jerk Seto Kaiba. Yugi and Yami were more worried about their grandpa. He was lost in the pyramid somewhere and there was no doubt that a shadow game was involved._ Even Seto knew this!_ He had been involved in more than one supernatural events to not notice this.

Yugi stared out the window while hoping in his heart that his grandfather was okay. Tea noticed how down Yugi was and decided to cheer him up. Tea sat on the seat next to her friend and put up her smile.

"Hey Yugi, the others are playing Checkers. You wanna join?" Tea asked.

"No thanks. I'm worried about my grandpa. Where could he have gone?" Yugi wondered in a depressed mood.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's the strongest person I know."

Yugi turned his head to face Tea before putting up a smile. She was right, Grandpa was going to be just fine. It wasn't like this was his first time in dealing with the supernatural. Hopefully, he was probably just lost in the pyramid _somehow_. Everything was going to be okay... _or so he hoped._

The jet came to a landing by a mysterious pyramid. Seto found the location with the coordinates given to him by the database Seto hacked into. He still couldn't believe he was agreeing to let his brother hang around with the dweebs to search a giant pyramid to find two old men who couldn't find their way out. There was also a giant worry inside him, but he couldn't find out what. It felt like it was eatting Seto up alive.

Yugi stared at the pyramid, not knowing him and his friends were being watched by two spirits. Pharaoh Seth smiled, since he didn't have to search high and low for his dear _cousin_. He knew Yami probably knows a little about himself. Still, that didn't matter. He was sure the Nameless Pharaoh would help destroy the curse of the shadow game that lied within this pyramid.

"It seems our reincarnates decided to come and play," Mkalbuti smirked as his spirit changed into the younger version of himself, shown on the statue. "Let the games begin."

Pharaoh Seth smirked and his spirit changed into a younger version of himself, also shown on the statue. The two spirits disappeared into the pyramid before the teenagers and preteen entered. It was dark and mysterious. The kids had to use flashlights to find their way inside the tomb. They soon came to the place where Solomon and Professor Hawkins were last seen before they disappeared.

"Whoa, that really does look like _a Capsule Monsters Chess Board_," Tea said, staring at the large board that looked like a giant map in front of them.

"It does," Yugi agreed. He stepped onto the board and noticed the map-like board had trees that seemed to be moving. It was as if this map was _another world_. "And it looks so _real_."

"COOL!" Mokuba grinned as he jumped onto the board. As soon as he did, all sound deceased again. There was _another voice_ this time.

_"Mokuba!"_ a mysterious and familiar voice called. Mokuba turned to the direction of the voice and saw a statue of himself in Egyptian clothing. Beside it, was the same person transcended. "The fate of the world lies with you now. I shall give you my power."

Everyone gasped when they saw a bright light surrounding Mokuba like the sun. It shined their eyes as Mokuba screamed in fright. Yugi gasped before golden light surrounded him. He turned around and saw, what seemed to be, Seto from the stone slab at the Egyptian exhibit from the Domino Museum. the only difference was that now he had a crown and no millennium rod.

"Yami, you must help us or all will be lost," Pharaoh Seth declared before Yugi and Mokuba _mysteriously disappeared._

Everyone gasped as they saw the two spirits. The one that looked like Mokuba smiled before disappearing into the game board that was bellow. Once he did, the statue disappeared. Nobody had noticed the two statues until now. Pharaoh Seth landed near the gang who were still in shock. It didn't take long for Joey to blow a gasket.

"Ok, Kaiba's look-alike, tell us what you and your little _partner_ did to Mokuba and my pal!" Joey shouted.

"He's been transported into the world of what you call _Capsule Monsters_," Pharaoh Seth replied. "The curse of the shadow games in this tomb must be released or my son and I will cease to rest in peace. If we don't rest in peace, the Nameless Pharaoh will not rest either."

"Listen here I... _wait,_ did you say _your son_?" Tristan asked in complete surprise.

"I adopted him long ago. He took my throne after I deceased and kept our rule. Though, we were cursed in this tomb for eternity to trap the evil inside this game. Only a true warrior shall defeat the evil and be granted true power beyond your imaginations. Though, it won't be easy. I still need my reincarnate in order for me to enter. If I don't, your friend will cease to rest," Pharaoh Seth explained with crossed arms. The friends gave glances. "Tell him that he must come if he ever wants to see his brother... _alive_."

The friends ran off from the cave as Pharaoh Seth stood there with crossed arms.


	3. SanSi World

**Continuing onto Capsule Monsters since I'm bored with no internet access for the current moment. Anyways, I'm glad you guys like it. I'm not sure how much better it will be from all the other English Dubs, but this sure will be a whole lot better than Capsule Monsters. That show sucked ass. Review please!**

Mokuba groaned and slowly opened his eyes to the bright sun. The last thing he remembered was being inside a pyramid on top of a Capsule Monster Chess game board. So... _why was the sun out?_ Mokuba gasped as he pushed himself up and found himself in the middle of a small hill in the middle of nowhere.

"Where the heck am I?" Mokuba asked himself as he rubbed his head. _'Last thing I remember was seeing some weird kid who looked like me.'_

"That's because _I am_ you... _sorta_," A voice replied as if he could read Mokuba's mind. Mokuba turned and saw the same spirit from before, only not transcend.

"HEY! How did you know what I was _thinking_?" Mokuba asked demandingly.

"Well, I _did_ give you my powers. In the process, we developed a mind link like Yami and Yugi," the boy explained. "My name is Pharaoh Mkalbuti, but you can call me Mkalbuti."

"_Mikalboo_ who?" Mokuba asked confused.

Mkalbuti chuckled before replying, "_Mkalbuti._ Former prince of Egypt and Pharaoh. Though, I guess they don't do those anymore."

"_Riiiiiight._ So, Mr. _Malkabully_."

_"Mkalbuti!"_

"_Whatever._ Can you tell me where the heck I am?"

"We're in another dimension playing a Shadow Game of... _well_ the ancient version of what you today called: _Capsule Monsters Chess_. Though, don't know why you could call it something _that_ stupid," Mkalbuti replied before shrugging when he said _"though..."_

"This looks _nothing_ like Capsule Monsters. It looks like some sort of valley or something. Like what you'd find in Asia or something," Mokuba thought in a glaring tone.

"That map you saw in my father's tomb is actually the world we are currently in."

"Wait, Pharaoh Seth was _your father?_ DANG!"

"Well, I _did_ take the throne after him," Mkalbuti glared pridefully while crossing his arms. "I brought you here, because you're the only one who can save my father." Mokuba's eyes widened. He never was looked at as a _savior_ of anything. "A long time ago, my father fought bravely with Blue-Eyes to defend Egypt from the evil Roloft, King of the Dark World. It was tense, I fought bravely by his side. We played a game of _San-Si_, what we are playing now. This game is what Capsule Monsters was based off of. Anyways, we defeated Roloft and sealed him with our Ka's. My father continued his raign and peace filled Egypt once more. Later, Roloft escaped during my reign and attacked Egypt once more. Only, it was _far worse_. The only way to defeat him was to sacrifice my Ba and father's Ka to seal him in this tomb forever... or what we _thought_ was forever. If he is not defeated, not only will Yami never rest for all eternity, but Roloft will fill the world in darkness. You and your brother, the reincarnate of my father, must fight valiantly and save the world from chaos."

"Uh... _yeah_. Isn't that Yugi's job?" Mokuba asked grimly.

Mkalbuti chuckled, "_Yami?_ He has his own enemy to face and you have yours. Of coarse, he will be helping you. I'll be guiding you through your journey. Like the outfit you're wearing."

That's when Mokuba noticed a gauntlet on his right arm that was close to a cannon launcher. There was a place to launch a bullet-shaped device and shoot it at the target. Though, Mokuba wasn't sure how this was supposed to work.

"What you're wearing is a San-Si launcher. You put your San Monsters into the San-Si Launcher and shoot it to summon whatever San Monsters you decide to attack with," Mkalbuti explained. He rubbed the back of his neck with a nervious smile. "_Of coarse,_ you have to _retrieve_ your monsters first."

"And where do I get a monster _exactly_?"

"You need to find a Capsule San-Si."

"And where do I find those?"

"_Uh..._ they're scattered around here _somewhere_."

"Well, _that helps!_" Mokuba glared sarcastically before throwing his arms in the air. "How do I even know where to find these _Capsule San-Si's_?"

Mokuba then saw a weird looking bolder that would be mistaken for a large half egg. It had a number in the middle that was a 1. He looked at Mkalburti curiously.

"_That's..._ a Capsule San-Si, isn't it?" Mokuba asked as Mkalburti nodded with a small smile. Mokuba touched the Capsule San-Si and it started cracking as if something was hatching from it. There, bursting out of the egg-like rock, was the giant version of Flowerman. "You have got to be freakin kidding me! I'm stuck with _him_?"

"He's not strong, but has a very helpful ability of duplicating," Mkalburti explained with a childish grin. "The key is to always trust in your monsters no matter how strong _or weak_."

_"I suppose,"_ Mokuba sighed before looking up at Flowerman. "I guess I'll be stuck with you from now on."

Flowerman smiled with a nod of loyalty. He glowed and changed into a bullet-shaped golden item and it fell into Mokuba's hand. Mokuba looked at the item curiously before noticing a gold belt around his waist. He smirked and shoved the bullet into holder belt that could be mistaken for an ammo holder.

_'Now to look for more San Monsters,'_ Mkalburti said through the mind link. Mokuba's eyes widened, the boy forgotten that him and his ancient spirit shared a _mind link_.

_'_This_ will take some getting used to,'_ Mokuba thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in the deep forestland, Yugi gave a deep moan. He found himself lying on the grass under several trees. In fact, trees were <em>everywhere<em>! There was not one area _without_ any trees. Yugi gazed at his surroundings before noticing some sort of _gauntlet_ on his right arm and a gold belt around his waist. Yugi also noticed a bolder that could be mistaken for a large Capsule Monster with a number 2 in the middle.

Yugi picked himself up and stood on his feet. He wondered, _'Yami, do you know where we are?'_

_'I'm not sure,'_ Yami answered through the mind link. _'I just woke up not too long ago. What do you think this thing on our arm is supposed to do?'_

_'I'm just as clueless as you are,'_ Yugi replied while walking around and exploring the area. He also gazed at the huge egg-shaped rock. _'What kind of rock is _this_?'_

_'What rock?'_

_'The one in front of us!'_

_'But all I see are bushes and... _you?_'_ Yami gasped. "YUGI, TURN AROUND!"

Yugi turned and gasped as he saw a twin version of himself, _most likely Yami._ They had never been in seperate bodies before until this point. Yugi then noticed the puzzle around Yami's neck that wasn't around his. It was possible that since Yami's soul lived inside the puzzle, the young pharaoh _needed_ it to survive. This day was just getting weirder by the second.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"_I don't know._ I think when we were transported here, we must've gotten separated into two different bodies. Though, we still hold the mind link. The question I'm wondering is how we got here," Yami said aloud.

"The last I remember, some sort of _Mokuba look-alike_ did something to Mokuba and before you know it, I wake up here, _and separated from you, no doubt_," Yugi replied.

"I wonder if this is how Professor Hawkins and Grandpa disappeared. Something tells me we might be in greater danger than we thought."

"I agree," Yugi said before feeling the quake from the earth that made him trip and caught into Yami's arms. "What was _that_?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Yami suspected, trying to keep himself and Yugi balanced.

Two giant arms pushed two trees aside to reveal the monster causing the quakes. Yugi and Yami held each other in a loose hug as they gasped. The monster looked like a giant ape with a huge spiked club. It wore giant teeth that were sharper than a shark's teeth. The two look-alikes had gaping mouths without even noticing that they were still clinging onto each other.

The club swung around as Yami, out of reflects, jumped up to the ground, with Yugi in his arms, to avoid the swinging club. The boys then rolled from each other before looking back to see the giant monkey pound his fist on his chest.

"What was _that_?" Yugi asked aloud.

"I'm not sure. It looks like King Kong with a club, _and a _spiked_ one at that_," Yami replied before the giant ape swung its club at the teenage pharaoh.

"YAMI, LOOK OUT!" Yugi warned before Yami dodged the attack. The ape looked at Yugi with anger. The ape took him by the shirt and threw him against the tree. _"AHG!"_

"YUGI NO!" Yami cried before the ape swung its club at him and missed, yet again. He ran to Yugi who was rubbing his head and finding traces of blood from the hit. "Are you alright?"

"NOT FOR LONG!" Yugi cried while pointing at the angry ape who swung its club at the two before they dodged it by rolling away. "How are we supposed to avoid this thing?"

"I don't know," Yami replied, still trying to dodge the angry ape's attacks. "But there's something _familiar_ about this thing."

"Besides the fact it looks like King Kong?"

"_Besides_ that!"

Yugi and Yami kept ducking and dodging the ape's attacks. They took each others' hand and ran for their dear lives, but even _that_ wasn't working. Before they could dodge the ape any farther, a shield blocked their way. It looked like a straight wall. Yami guided Yugi over to the right, but bumped into another shield wall. It was like this place was boxed in. _There was no way out!_

"We're trapped!" Yugi cried as the boys heard the giant ape stomping after them. _"AHHHHHH!"_

"We have to find the ape's weak spot!" Yami planned, still clinging onto Yugi's hand.

"Well, it certainly isn't that club!"

The giant ape swung its club at the boys before they ducked and slipped under the ape. It looked very angry about that stunt played by the twin boys. It's eyes narrowed deeper and pound its fists onto his chest before running after the boys. Yugi held onto Yami's hand as if that hand was a life preserver. They were stuck in a tight spot with no way away from this mad ape. The boys returned to where they had woken up and were blocked by the giant egg-like bolder with the number 2.

Yugi and Yami turned around and realized they were cornered. They clinged onto each other in a tight hug like twin boys. The giant ape grinned largely as it brought its club over its head, ready to plumber the boys to their doom. Yugi was trembling as Yami embraced the boy tighter.

"Yugi... in case we never make it through this, there's something I want you to know," Yami said in a serious tone as if he was going to say something important that he should've said a long time ago. Emotion was in his eyes.

_"What?"_

Yugi stared into Yami's hard violet eyes to wait for his reply. Yami stared at Yugi's childish face that held so much innocents that it was too much for words to speak. Yami moved his face closer before replying, "I flushed your cell phone down the toilet on accident."

_"WHAT?"_

The club headed toward the clinging boys as they cried, _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_


	4. Sticking Together

**Yes people, I'm continuing this story and proud of it! Lol ok, so this is getting tense and Yugi and Yami are separated. I thought it'd be fair since they are in a virtual world. I was thinking _"Ok, if they're in a virtual world and their brains are being transmitted, wouldn't Yugi and Yami be separated? I mean seriously!"_ Yeah... you think these people would know all that stuff and originally, they never had the virtual reality thing. Gozoburo never even HAD a real son. Noah was just a lame spoof of Seto Kaiba from season 0, hint on the green hair! Review please!**

Yami held onto Yugi tightly in a protective position. His eyes shut tightly while feeling Yugi's grasp on him. The boys waited for the painful swing from that humongous ape, _but didn't feel anything._ Yami snapped his eyes open and looked in front of him to see a giant caterpillar creature. Its tail was against the club the ape was about to swing the boys with.

Yami stared at this creature, knowing who this was. He muttered, _"Beeton?"_

"Huh?" Yugi questioned before staring at the giant Beeton in front of them. "No way, but how..." He then realized the egg-like bolder disappeared as if it was _never there._

"When I touched the bolder, it must've activated Beeton. My guess is that we're in a real life version of Capsule Monsters," Yami guessed before looking up at Beeton. "Can you save us?" Beeton nodded his head at his master with its eyes narrowed and showing fighting spirit. Yami smirked boldly, "I use Beeton's special ability, CIRCLES!" Beeton circled around the ape with the giant club. The animal kept twirling its head until he was dizzy in the head. "This makes it to where the monster is paralyzed for the entire turn. This way, nobody gets attacked for this turn and Beeton can escape and if this is like Capsule Monsters..."

The boys looked to where the invisible wall once was and noticed the clear wall disappearing. _This was their chance to escape._ Yami took Yugi's hand and they ran as fast as they could with Beeton behind them. The ape monster seemed to be of a higher level than Beeton, so it stood no chance against the ape. Even Yami knew _that_.

Once the boys were sure the ape was nowhere to be found, they stopped to rest. They walked near a small pond, which seemed to be perfect for resting. Yami released Yugi's hand and fell to his knees. Yugi did the same and they started panting hardly. It was a tense battle, especially for Beeton. It morphed into a bullet-like gold item and rolled nearby Yami. He picked it up and placed it in the case that was made for these items.

Yugi pulled his legs to his chest and clutched onto them. He wasn't sure where he was at or why he was here. Things were more confusing as time passed by. The only bright side to all of this was that Yami was nearby and as long as he was here, Yugi _always_ felt safe. Yami pulled some of Yugi's gold bangs and the young boy turned his head.

"You okay?" Yami asked.

"I think so. That Cave-A-Ape almost killed us," Yugi said. Yami slapped his face with his hand.

"That's why he seemed so familiar. He's Cave-A-Ape from Capsule Monsters, like Beeton. How could I miss that?"

Yugi chuckled a little on Yami's last comment. _He forgotten too._ It was only when they started running that Yugi remembered the name of the monster. Yami started chuckling too before the boys sighed deeply.

"_So_... now what?" Yugi asked after sliding his legs and crossing them in a sitting position.

_"I don't know,"_ Yami replied. He bit the corner of his bottom lip while trying to think of what to do next. A smart idea would be to collect more of these _Capsule Monsters_ and perhaps find their friends. There was no doubt in his mind that Mokuba was trapped in here as well.

"We should look for our friends and possibly find more of these monster things in case we run into other monsters like King Kong," Yugi decided with a small joke. Though, he got the idea from the mind link.

"Then it's decided," Yami agreed as him and Yugi stood up. "Let's go."

Yami and Yugi walked beside each other side by side. Out of reflects, they stood by each other's side and never left one another. It was normal since they had shared the same body for who knows how long? The forest was getting thicker and Yugi was afraid that the forest would be so dark that him and Yami would lose each other. Yugi put his arm around Yami's back to stay as close to his friend as he could, Yami did the same. The two boys kept pressing forward.

* * *

><p>Outside the pyramid, Seto was waiting for the geek squad to return from their search. He was starting to get bored out of his mind, <em>and hot<em>. At the same time, he was hoping in his heart that Mokuba wasn't involved in some sort of _Shadow Game_. Hopefully, the two old men would end up getting lost in the pyramid and there was _no danger._ Unfortunately, luck wasn't on Seto's side when the rich teenager saw only three of the five people who entered running out of the pyramid, _and Mokuba wasn't there._

Seto's temperature dropped and immediately ran toward the three teenagers who just exited out of the pyramid. They were also stressed from what the CEO President could tell. There was no doubt that Mokuba was in grave danger.

"Where's Mokuba?" Seto asked demandly.

"Uh... that's what we're here to say. We've got bad news," Tristan replied before Joey finished it.

"Yugi and Mokuba have been sucked into a Shadow Game version of Capsule Monsters," Joey finished. Seto completely turned off at this point. He grabbed Joey by the collar with that mad look in his eyes.

"A _SHADOW GAME!_ YOU GEEKS PUT MY BROTHER IN A _SHADOW GAME_?" Seto cried in outrage.

"It wasn't Joey, Kaiba!" Tea glared, trying to keep Seto from turning Joey into a punching bag. "We saw _something_. There were two ghosts who looked like you and Mokuba, only _they weren't_. The one who looks like you says that him and... _his son_ are cursed by the Shadow Games and only a true warrior can release the curse and let them rest. Anyways, that's all we gathered."

Seto glared at every single one of Yugi's friends. He was beyond angry at this point. He wanted to send every one of these kids to the darkest pits of hell, but couldn't since it really wasn't_ their fault_. Seto shoved Joey into the sand and marched into the pyramid. The three friends followed the CEO President to the last place they saw Yugi and Mokuba.

There, at the center, was Pharaoh Seth, who could be mistaken for Seto's twin brother, _if he had one._ Seto stared at the spirit with anger boiling in his blood that went straight to his head.

"Listen, I don't know _who_ you are or why you look like me, but I demand you bring me back Mokuba!" Seto demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Only my son can and he needs your brother in order to survive the Shadow Game," Pharaoh Seth replied with his arms crossed. "Believe me, if it was up to me, I'd be more than happy to bring him back."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! IF YOU REALLY WERE _WILLING_ NOT TO PUT MOKUBA IN ANY DANGER, HE WOULDN'T BE _IN DANGER_!"

"Listen, Mr. Pain in the Butt, you think _you_ got it bad? My son is the one who had to suffer the most from these _Shadow Games_ during his Reign! I hate to burst your bubble, but any brotherly affections cannot compare to the affections of a _father toward his son_. This game wasn't my idea as the idea of me and Mikalbuti being stuck in this dump with no rest for the past 3000 years!"

"Then why involve _Mokuba_ into this?"

"I _never_ involved him. He got involved from being a reincarnate of my son. You are just as involved in this conflict as my son. The only person _I chose_ to involve, was the pharaoh, who reigned before me."

"You mean _Yugi_?" Joey asked.

"_Yugi?_ Well, I've heard of lame names before, but that one takes the cake! Where are you from anyways?" Pharaoh Seth mocked.

"We're from Japan, Rich Boy and Yugi is a very common name!"

"Yeah, in the lowest pits of Egypt!"

"Can you take us to our friend?" Tristan asked before the argument could go any farther.

"I can't promise you anything, but I can give you a quick ride to the Shadow Game if you're willing to help me and my son. I know the pharaoh will since he's family," Pharaoh Seth replied.

_"Family?"_ Joey questioned.

"Duh! How do you think I became pharaoh, _elections_?"

"Anarchy much?" Tristan said.

"Just take me to my brother before I end your afterlife!" Seto threatened while pointing his index finger at the ghostly version of himself. Pharaoh Seth just smirked deviously and laughed manically

"Yeah, like you even _have_ the power to. Maybe you haven't learned this yet, but money doesn't give you the power to _kill off spirits_. Especially ones like me," Pharaoh Seth smirked as Seto growled. "_Buuut,_ I'll give you a transportation to the Shadow Game. If we're lucky, we might be able to run into the Pharaoh or your brother. Though, you'll have to stick by me in order to survive."

"As long as you take me to my brother, I don't care what it takes!"

"Very well," Pharaoh Seth agreed as Seto found himself glowing white-blue. The others were glowing the same color before disappearing into the game board of Capsule Monsters or_ San-Si._

The three friends found themselves in a forestland in the middle of nowhere. So far, Mokuba was nowhere around the area. The friends looked everywhere near the area, but could not find a trace of Mokuba. Seto was becoming more angry about the situation he was put in.

"You said you'd take me to my brother!" Seto spat while grabbing his look-alike by the collar of his man dress.

"I told you I could give you a ride to the Shadow Game. I also said that _if_ we're lucky, we _might_ run into the pharaoh or your brother. I never promised you we would find him," Pharaoh Seth smirked as Seto released his twin.

"Well, this is great! My brother's lost in this forsaken place, no thanks to you and your partner!"

"Listen, I never started this game and I'm just as worried sick, if not more, as you are! My son is in the middle of some unknown place to who knows where and the only way to find him is by _searching_! I'm just lucky that I can play with him and find him here!" Pharaoh Seth argued with his arms crossed.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF NOBODY! I ALREADY GET THAT FROM YUGI AND I DON'T NEED IT FROM _YOU_!" Seto yelled in Pharaoh Seth's face. The former pharaoh laughed aloud madly.

"It seems you hate having to be _ruled over_. You hate having someone head over you. I know _that_ feeling, I have the same problem. When I was priest, I hated the pharaoh giving me orders that were so pointless. Got me to the point where I did things behind his back. Of course, _that weakness_ came to bite me on the butt, as to you if _you_ don't start _humbling yourself_ a bit."

"YOU SNAKE! I WON'T..."

"Would you two quit it? Arguing isn't gonna help us find our friends!" Tea glared at the two as they stared at each other with anger and hatred in their expressions.

"You sicken me!" Seto spat at the former pharaoh before walking away from him.

A ruffling noise was heard from behind the trees. Everyone stood their ground just when twin Yugi's appeared. A childish Yugi ran up to Joey with a bear hug. He was so excited to see his friend again.

"Joey!" Yugi cried out. He turned to his other friends. "Tea! Tristan! Kaiba! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Who _are_ you?" Yami asked a look-alike of Seto who wore some sort of ancient Egyptian outfit. Though, he seemed _very familiar_. "I feel like we've met somewhere. Perhaps in my ancient past."

"That was long ago, dear cousin," Pharaoh Seth replied as Seto's eyes widened.

"This is a joke... _right?_" Seto asked dumbfounded.

_"Cousins,"_ Yami muttered while staring at his long lost cousin. "It makes sense. Why we were on the stone tablet in the exhibit."

"It was my gift to you. A message for the dead," Pharaoh Seth said with a soft smile. It then turned into a serious look. "But now onto serious matters. I need your help into bringing me and my son at rest. We've been cursed into this pyramid after you passed away. We tried to seal the darkness of this game, but once again, I'm powerless. Please, help us. I can't do this alone and I can't bare to see my son _unrested_."

"My friends and I will help you... _Seth_," Yami promised, finally remembering his cousin's name. "I'm just sorry you and your son have to suffer this long. It's bad enough _I_ have to."

"Don't be. These are my responsibilities and I feel pitiful for asking the former pharaoh before me for his help."

"DON'T BE!" Yami said, grabbing his cousin's shoulders out of reflects. "I will help you even when you don't want me to." A smirk appeared on his lips. "If you don't believe me, you can ask your twin."

Seto responded with a snort. Yugi and his friends joined in with Yami and the Kaiba twins. Yugi excitedly hugged Yami with his arms around the former pharaoh's neck.

"Now you have _another you_, Seto," Yugi teased.

"I AM _NOTHING_ LIKE HIM!" Seto disagreed as Pharaoh Seth rolled his eyes on that logic.

"I have to disagree with _that_," Yami chuckled.

"Yeah, both of you are butt-heads, think you own the place, and insult us like we're nobodies. The only difference is that one of you is wearing a dress," Joey smirked as Pharaoh Seth glared in response.

"It's not a dress, genius. Those things weren't invented in my time yet," Pharaoh Seth argued.

"He has a point," Yami agreed with a smirk. "At least he doesn't have to learn what clothing he has to wear. It took me ages to figure out underwear is supposed to go _under the pants_."

Everyone's eyeballs widened. Tea's face turned ruby red. Joey asked, "where did ya think they went?"

"I thought they were odd looking shorts. I didn't know what to wear during the time, especially since Yugi and I didn't know how to _communicate_, so I just stuck with Yugi's school uniform."

"_WITHOUT_ UNDERWEAR?" Joey asked in a freaked-out voice.

_"Yeeeeeah,"_ Yami replied as all the guys and fainted to the ground with ruby faces.

"I don't even wanna know what you used the underwear for," Tea said.

"You probably don't," Yugi said, a tad embarrassed that Yami probably played most of his shadow games _without_ underwear.


	5. The True Warrior

**Hey guys! I'm gonna try to add in more capsule monsters besides Mokuba's. They'll have to be made up since there are only a few of them that are mentioned in the manga. I did start with ones that were from the manga and made up one in particular. It's also time I had Mokuba appear. Review please!**

Two monsters were fighting each other in the midst of the forest. One monster looked like a huge Cockroach with two legs and arms with gloves, and the other looked like a monkey with a ninja outfit. They were both fighting and the monkey seemed to be winning, by hitting the bug's weak points. At the back, was Mokuba with an exciting grin and Mkalburti who held a smirk and crossed arms.

"I use Ninja Monkey's special ability with quick reflects and hits Cockroach Beast off the field!" Mokuba declared as Ninja Monkey, in a flash, punched and kicked Cockroach Beast and the bug fell to the ground and disappeared. "_ALRIGHT!_ Who's the Capsule Monster King now?"

"It's _San-Si_ King," Mkalburti rephrased.

"Whatever," Mokuba replied in annoyance while rolling his eyes. He turned to his ancient spirit. "Look, if you're gonna hang around me, can ya _at least_ let me have my fun?"

Mkalburti giggled while rolling his eyes before replying, "alright."

Mkalburti and Mokuba walked side by side through the forest and finally came toward a huge stone building. It was large and made of marble with columns all around. For Mkalburti, this was the most _amazing_ structured building he had _ever_ seen. For Mokuba, he thought the building seemed _strange_. A smirk grew on his face and he entered inside the place curiously.

"_Careful_, there could be traps in here," Mkalburti warned.

"I know what I'm doing!" Mokuba glared, walking deeper into the building. In the middle, was a pedestal holding some sort of jewelary. It was strange looking. It was gold with _three different colored diamonds_ on it, or what looked like _diamonds_. One was red, one was green, and one was blue. "Since when do diamonds have _different colors_?"

"They're not _diamonds_, Mokuba," Mkalburti corrected as Mokuba raised his eyebrows. "This one is sapphire." The ancient spirit pointed to the blue diamond-like object on the necklace. He then pointed to the red one. "This one is ruby." Then pointed to the green. "And this one's emerald."

"Wow, you're smart for an ancient spirit."

"That's what you get out of wisdom," Mkalburti bragged with his arms crossed. "You learn things through life."

"Don't you get _that_ in school?"

Mkalburti chuckled and replied, "yes, but you learn more through life. Like for instants, I learned that priceless stones like these can unleash _power_."

"How?"

"Only for those who receive _powerful magic_," Mkalburti explained as he took the necklace, which held the three precious stones. "I have died ages ago, _you_ must win this to win the game."

"Why?"

"You have _magic_ inside you, Mokuba. What makes this game different from _Capsule Monsters_, is that in San-Sin, there are _different challenges_ you must face."

"Like what?"

"Fighting challenges, ones that give you a power boost if you win them. Only _the true warrior_ can use this _magic_."

"But I'm just a kid! Why would any kind of _magic_ be of any use to me?" Mokuba asked as Mkalburti chuckled, still holding the necklace.

"Because only _you_ can defeat the one who started this shadow game in the first place..." Mkalburti replied before widening his eyes and shook his head. "_Scratch that._ You _and your friends._ A warrior was never meant to fight alone."

"I'm pretty sure this is supposed to be _Yugi's_ job," Mokuba said grimly with folded arms.

"Have you ever thought that maybe there's more than always relying on _other people_ to fight the battles? Have you ever _wanted_ to be part of it?"

_"I guess,"_ Mokuba shrugged before looking at his hands. "_I just..._ never had that come to mind. I mean... Yugi's always been _the great hero_ and all. I've never been one before... _or thought about it_."

"We all have a true hero inside us all. It just all depends when we're ready to _let it out._ Even Yugi once relied on the pharaoh to protect him. Though, he _will_ stand as a true warrior. Even the pharaoh once relied on his father to protect him, but he emerged as a true warrior you know of."

"_I guess._ You really think I can be this _true warrior_ you were talking about?" Mokuba asked happily as Mkalburti gave a nod and put the necklace around the boy.

At that moment, all the opened areas were replaced with walls, which made Mokuba gasp. The whole building had suddenly turned into an arena, without the audience or the bleachers. A part of the wall opened and a giant bull with hands and legs, holding an ax, emerged and made a loud wailing sound. Mokuba made a loud scream.

"_AHHHHH!_ YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" Mokuba accused as Mkalburti.

"I said that there would be _a fighting challenge_ in order to earn power, do you _ever_ pay attention?" Mkalburti asked grimly before shaking his head. "Anyway, you have to destroy this Minotaur before that battle ax slices you in half!"

_"WHAT!"_ Mokuba cried before the battle ax swung toward him and he ran out screaming. _"AHHHH!"_ The ax banged against the wall without a scratch. "OH _COMMON_! THIS IS NOT A FAIR GAME!"

"It's a _Shadow Game_, of course it's fair."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP! I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE HERE!" Mokuba shouted at the spirit before dodging another swipe of the ax. "_AHH!_ HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE THIS _GREAT WARRIOR_ WHEN I CAN'T EVEN SAVE MY OWN SKIN?" He dodged another swipe of the ax. _"HEEEEELP MEEEEE!"_

* * *

><p>Seto gasped at that particular moment while him and the others were wandering through the forest. He could sense Mokuba<em> in danger<em>. Unfortunately, he knew nothing of his little brother's whereabouts and neither did this _so called spirit_ who looked _exactly_ like him. Joey spotted an egg-shaped rock that held a number 4 and touched it. Out of it, emerged a large cloaked figure with a skull with horns.

"ALRIGHT! I got myself a Capsule Monster!" Joey celebrated excitedly as the monster turned into a bullet-shaped stone and he placed it in his belt.

"It's a _San Monster_, you dult!" Pharaoh Seth corrected as everyone gave him a blinking look.

"I'm guessing this _shadow game_ is based on the game Capsule Monsters, am I correct?" Yami asked.

"Yes. We never called it _Capsule Monsters_. This is a San-Si Game. Compared to Capsule Monsters Chess, we don't play this game like _Chess_. We play it like what you call a _'role-playing game,'_" Pharaoh Seth explained. Everyone seemed confused, except for Yami. "Look, it's simple. On each side of the field, there's _a true warrior_. There is _our warrior_, who fights like the king. If he's taken out, it's over."

"Still sounds like chess to me," Tristan said.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" Pharaoh Seth snapped as Joey widened his eyes and blinked. "Anywho, we each are like _knights_, fighting for the king, _or the warrior._ The true warrior can boost himself up with simple challenges, making him more powerful. He's the most powerful warrior in the game. The rest of us can only do what we're doing: collecting and gathering San Monsters and fight off other San Monsters, sent by our _enemy warrior_. We must take down our enemy warrior to win."

"So it's _just_ like Chess," Joey smirked as Pharaoh Seth's head started boiling.

"IT'S NOT _LIKE_ CHESS!" Pharaoh Seth shouted aloud.

"And you geeks say _I_ have a temper," Seto smirked.

"Actually Kaiba, no offense, but you're _ten times_ worse than the ancient you over here," Tristan corrected with a slight smirk.

"But wait, who is our _true warrior_?" Yami asked, noticing the missing link of the game. "Seth just said that _we_ have a true warrior, who is the most powerful of them all."

"That's easy. _You_, being the pharaoh and all," Joey replied.

"All who want the pharaoh as the king say..." Tristan announced as Pharaoh Seth slapped him on the back of the head.

"You peasants are more pathetic than I thought. You don't _vote_ on who's _the true warrior_. The warrior chooses _who_ fights for him," Pharaoh Seth explained as if Joey and Tristan were the dumbest people on the planet.

"_Peasants_, nice. I'll give you credit on insulting," Seto smirked, complimenting the former pharaoh.

"So, who's our true warrior?" Yugi asked. He looked up at Yami's cousin. "Is it _you_?"

"Once was long ago," Pharaoh Seth replied before a slight smirk appeared on his lips. "Then it was my son, Mkalburti. Now... _it's someone else_."

"Then why don't you tell us? We're _all_ ears," Seto glared with folded arms as Pharaoh Seth sighed deeply.

"It's _your brother_," Pharaoh Seth replied as Seto's eyes bulged wide open. "In other words, _he_ must face the different challenges and become _the true warrior_. After that, he'll have to face our opponent's true warrior, the same enemy fought by me and my son. It... _won't be easy_."

"_You snake!_ You mean to tell me my little brother is fighting some _lunatic_ all because your freakin' son decided to drag him into this?" Seto yelled, pointing his index finger at Pharaoh Seth.

"Look, it was neither me or my son's fault. This was made known for 3000 years. Your brother was chosen to play this game 3000 years before your existance. He's destined for greatness."

"Wait, _Mokuba?_ Destined for _greatness_?" Joey asked dumbfounded.

"The weakest are _always_ least expected to rise up. Even _I_ was destined to be Pharaoh and never knew about it until _it happened._ _He_ knew about it! That's why he challenged Mokuba in the first place! _Scratch that_... _forced_ him into it. If Mokuba doesn't win, my son and I will forever be left unrested, including my cousin," Pharaoh Seth explained, sticking his thumb at Yami.

"Wait, didn't _you and your son_ force us into this?" Tea asked glaringly with her fists on her hips.

"Yes, _we_ brought you all here, but if we didn't, you all would've received a penalty game," Pharaoh Seth replied as everyone stood blinkingly. "The game started when those two geezers made themselves known. Where they are, I have no clue!"

"So, when Grandpa and Professor Hawkins showed up, _that_ started the shadow game," Yugi realized. He sighed in depression.

"Listen, if your grandpa is the one who's the reincarnate of Shimon, than he'll be just fine. That old geezer has been through worse than _this_," Pharaoh Seth assured as Yugi looked up, halfly awestruck by the fact that his grandpa _or Professor Hawkins_ had an ancient spirit, and nodded. "Nice reincarnate, Pharaoh. Perhaps you get give him _your guts_. He's gonna need it."


	6. Groups of Three

**It's time for me to continue where I left off. Lol poor Mokuba, having to deal with that kind of torture. Let's hope he can survive this duel. I also have a poll in my profile to figure out which story to write next. I'd like to ask for your participation. Review please!**

Mokuba became _really_ exhausted from all the running and dodging. He knew if he didn't think of a way to destroy this Minotaur than he was going to be sliced in half. What _weakness_ did this monster have? At least the Minotaur wasn't the brightest animal. He kept looking for Mokuba without noticing the boy behind him.

It dawned on Mokuba that one of the Minotaur's weakness was not looking from behind. Though, it was going to take more than that information to kill this beast. Mokuba started wishing his brother was here. He would find a way to get rid of this Minotaur and destroy it. Mokuba cursed himself for acting like a coward and always relying on other people.

That's when it dawned on Mokuba. He still had his capsule monsters on his belt. He did a quick scan and tried to come up with a plan. Maybe this trial was like playing Capsule Monsters or _San-Si_, whatever this bizarre game was called. Mokuba got out a Capsule San-Si and launched it with his San-Si Launcher aiming for the front of the Minotaur.

Flowerman appeared as Mokuba ordered, "Flowerman, use your duplication!"

Flowerman changed to a billion duplicates of himself like Yugi using Multiply on Kuriboh. Flowerman's popped everywhere while Mokuba tried to think of a way to beat that behemoth. While thinking, the sapphire jewel glowed bright blue. At the same time, Mokuba's eyes turned to a sapphire shade of blue instead of his usual dark violet eyes.

_"What the..."_ Mokuba muttered before his whole body shot up in midair and his head knocked the monster on his back, since Mokuba flew up from under the monster. "I can do _that_?"

"The jewels give you power unimaginable, didn't I tell ya?" Mkalburti explained as Mokuba smirked deviously.

"_This_... is gonna be fun," Mokuba smirked widely as he flew head on toward the monster.

The Minotaur was knocked right on the stomach before Mokuba landed on the ground and his glowing blue eyes disappeared. The blue sapphire jewel seemed to give Mokuba power to fly and huge attack strength. He was starting to like this necklace around his neck.

"HEY UGLY! BET CHA CAN'T CATCH ME!" Mokuba ranted before sticking his tongue out.

The Minotaur growled in annoyance and anger and swung its ax at Mokuba. He tried to fly up, but his sapphire jewel wasn't glowing anymore. He was back to dodging _again_. Mkalburti sighed deeply while shaking his head.

"It only activates if you summon one monster and it only lasts for thirty seconds," Mkalburti explained.

"_Now_ you tell me!" Mokuba glared.

"Do you expect me to remember to tell you _everything_. Also, it's better for you to figure out your new powers on your own."

"Geez!" Mokuba glared still trying to dodge the beast. It was a good thing the beast also had to deal with the Flowerman duplicates. "Ok, I need to find a way to beat this guy." The Minotaur continued to swing its ax at the duplicates of Flowerman. He smirked, "I still have my other San Monsters." Mokuba grabbed another Capsule San-Si and placed it into his San-Si Launcher and shot another monster to help Flowerman. It appeared as Brain. "Alright Brain, use poison attack!"

Brain shot green venom at the Minotaur before it cried in pain. Mokuba smirked, knowing that in Capsule Monsters, it's not always strength. He learned this from playing with Yugi's alter ego. Mokuba smirked deeply, knowing the Minotaur wasn't going to last long. Though, he still had enough strength to slash his ax through Brain before Mokuba felt a shot of pain slicing through his chest.

_"YEH!"_ Mokuba wailed before falling on his knees, clutching his chest. Cutting through Brain, a burst of green venom splashed all over the Minotaur.

The Minotaur slowly was stepping toward Mokuba while destroying more duplicates of Flowerman. The venom was finally affecting the beast and it tripped and fell on its front side. The monster evaporated into dust before the whole arena changed back into the pillared building. Mokuba happened to pass out from his painful and tiresome body. Mkalburti showed a small smile.

"Well done, Mokuba," Mkalburti said before swinging Mokuba over his shoulder. "Now to get you out of this dump and into a safer environment until your strength returns."

* * *

><p>Pharaoh Seth and everyone else wondered through the forest to search for Mokuba and Mkalburti. Their location was nowhere to be found. Seto swore that he would kill Pharaoh Seth slowly and painfully if anything befell on his little brother. After all, this <em>pharaoh<em> was the one who pulled him and everyone else into this bizarre mess. Everyone seemed to have been traveling for what seemed like _forever_.

On the way, the gang decided to gather San Monsters of their own. It was fair that they all prepared themselves with weapons of their own. Pharaoh Seth also gathered some San Monsters, but all kept walking and searching for the boys. What they feared were the dangers along their travels. There was also the question if Mokuba could survive this world on his own with only a look-alike of himself. Pharaoh Seth seemed confident, but that alone still wasn't enough to be _positively_ sure.

Everyone's feet started hurting, so the gang rested in a nearby cave to recuperate. Seto was so frustrated that their search _had_ to go for a pause just because everyone was _tired_. Mokuba was out there somewhere probably getting killed by the strange creatures around this strange world. There was no telling where he was.

"So far, we haven't run into any monsters," Yami said with suspicious eyes.

"It's a relief. Though, most of the valley does not consist of monsters, so we must be at a vacant area," Pharaoh Seth suspected.

"Or my brother is probably being attacked by these monsters, _no thanks to you and your look-alike kid of my brother_," Seto glared with crossed arms.

"I'm sure your brother is okay. He's with Mkalburti, so I'm sure he's safe," Pharaoh Seth.

"Question," Joey called to everyone. "Why do I get the feeling this game is just like Pokemon?"

"Ehhh..." Tristan replied, trying to think of a reason, but he couldn't think of one. "Wow, good question." He took one of his Capsule San-Sis. "But I do get that feeling that this is like Pokemon."

"You geeks are such nerds," Seto glared with annoyance. Then, there were footsteps heard near the cave.

Everyone jumped up, getting ready to launch their San Monsters against whatever creature came their way. They all sighed in relief when they saw the figure being Mokuba, or what _looked like_ Mokuba. Pharaoh Seth smiled widely as the Mokuba look-alike set the real Mokuba, who didn't wear a white man dress, on the stone floor. Seto glared furiously.

"He got exhausted from the challenge. I'm glad to find you here, father," Mkalburti told his father.

"You did well, son," Pharaoh Seth replied as his son nodded.

"_Did well?_ Mokuba is half dead in case you haven't noticed!" Seto yelled.

"He's not _half dead_ or close to being in that state. He's just exhausted. Your brother has fought hard and bravely. He truly is _the true warrior_," Mkalburti said.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU AND YOUR _DADDY_ FORCED MY LITTLE BROTHER INTO THIS SHADOW GAME AND YOU'RE EXPECTING FOR ME TO GO ON LIKE EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE OKAY?" Seto spat out of control. This outburst didn't seem to shake Mkalburti.

"I won't promise if Mokuba gets hurt or not, but I do promise that he's strong and _will_ get stronger throughout this whole game. He's willing to fight," Mkalburti glared without any emotion in his voice. "And for the record, me nor my father forced your brother into this. It was the Lord of Darkness _Dalor_."

_"Dalor?"_ Tristan questioned.

"Dalor had tried with all his power to bring Egypt into its doom, but Father and I have played and defeated him," Mkalburti explained before darting his eyes at Mokuba, who was fast asleep. "Mokuba is our only hope."

"You're just gonna put all this on _my little brother_?" Seto glared.

"As I said, it was not _my_ doing. I am dead in this time and Dalor wants revenge and the only way to get it is by defeating the _enemy_ he wants revenge on and holds the powers that have been passed down."

"Mokuba... having _powers_?" Joey asked confused.

"He has not yet discovered this _power_. It's very raw, but in time Mokuba will become very powerful," Mkalburti promised.

"So, what has Mokuba been doing before passing out?" Yugi asked.

"He fought and defeated a Minotaur," Mkalburti smirked as everyone gasped baffled.

"A _WHAT_?" Seto cried awestruck.

"A Minotaur. He will have other trials, but for now he has served a great victory."

"_Huh_, not bad," Joey complimented toward Mokuba with a slight smirk.

"Wow, that must've been something," Yugi said before everyone heard a small sound.

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes and saw blurry visions. The last he remembered was fighting a Minotaur and defeating him using Brain's special ability. He then remembered the monster slashing its ax through Brain when he felt a jolt of pain across his chest. The pain was slightly there, but it wasn't giving Mokuba troubling pain. He slowly pulled himself in a seating position.

Seto helped Mokuba in the seating position asking, "how are you doing?"

"Seto!" Mokuba cried before glomping onto his brother, then feeling the pain again. _"Ugh!"_

"Mokuba!"

"I'm fine. Just a little pain is all. I think these San Monsters share our pains. If they get hurt, so do we."

"What you did was still brave," Mkalburti said as Mokuba showed a sleepish smile across his lips.

"Now to find Yugi's grandpa and Professor Hawkins," Joey sighed with crossed arms.

"If only we knew where they were," Yugi said sadly.

"With this place being so huge, they could be anywhere," Tristan thought.

"Maybe if we find them, we can work together to win this game and get out of this bizarre place," Tea thought.

"The real question is _how_," Seto glared, sitting next to Mokuba who was falling asleep.

"Isn't it simple? The object of the game is to defeat all the monsters of this world and for Mokuba to destroy Dalor," Pharaoh Seth replied.

"I am not letting my little brother get himself killed by some psychopath lunatic who's probably worse than Marik!" Seto declared.

"I'm afraid it's not your choice. Mokuba is the only one who can fight the true warrior on the opposite team," Pharaoh Seth replied.

_"What a relief! For a second, I thought Mokuba was getting himself killed, but _noooooo_. He's getting killed by someone who _forced_ him into this game!"_

"So you're saying you _don't_ believe in you brother? You're more pathetic than I thought."

"Stop it!" Mokuba shouted. Pharaoh Seth and Seto turned their heads toward the boy. "If it's a fight this guy wants, it's a fight he'll get. I'm nervous and I'm afraid, but I know I can fight this... _thing_, whoever it was that challenged me to fight him!"

"His name is Dalor," Mkalburti mentioned.

"Dalor... whoever this guy is. I'm willing to fight him," Mokuba declared before letting out a yawn.

"Though, it is wise if you rested first."

Mokuba let himself fall asleep once more. The others sat inside the cave trying to think of a plan to stop Dalor and win this game. With Pharaoh Seth's and Mkalburti's help, the gang was able to understand the idea of the game. Despite Seto's objections, the gang agreed that Mokuba had to play these different _challenges_ to gain offenses and defenses. The different powers he wins would give him great offenses toward his opponents.

Mokuba rested for what seemed to be hours before waking up strong and healthy. He sat on the cave floor cross-legged, trying to think of a plan to win this game. Everyone had already gathered their San Monsters and now needed to put them into good use. Mokuba then came up with a good plan.

"Hey guys!" Mokuba called out. Everyone turned their heads, being so busy trying to come up with a plan to beat this game, they never noticed Mokuba waking up. "If this is like Capsule Monsters, then it's a good idea to widen the range. Think of it as _us_ being capsule monsters. There are 11 people on my team in all. Two are seperated from us, making it being nine of us. We should split into groups of three."

"Very wise, Mokuba," Yami agreed.

"Ok, then who's going with whom?" Tristan asked.

"The two Yugi's and Joey will go together, since they're stronger together. Seto, other Seto, and Tea will go since she's the only one who can _stand_ my brother, besides me. Mkalburti, Tristan, and I will go together," Mokuba planned.

"Mokuba, are you _sure_ you can trust _Mackalburta_?" Seto asked.

"Mkalburti," Pharaoh Seth corrected as Seto growled in annoyance.

"I'm sure," Mokuba replied with confidence. He faced Mkalburti with a smile. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have the courage to fight that Minotaur."

Mkalburti gave a smirk as Seto gave a nod. Pharaoh Seth said, "we believe in you."

Mokuba nodded before giving a serious face and explained, "Yugi's team will go to the western side, my brother's team will head north, and my team will go toward the ocean shores."

"Are you sure? We don't even _know_ this place," Joey mentioned.

"Actually, this necklace gave me a map of the place," Mokuba explained, holding the necklace with the three gems. The gang then noticed a faint glow on the emerald gem while Mokuba's eyes glowed green for a split second.

"Emerald gives you the power of knowledge," Mkalburti said.

"Cool. Blue is for flying and strength and the green is for knowing things."

"Actually, the blue gives the power of _magic_."

_"Oh,"_ Mokuba realized as a hint of blush appeared on his cheeks. "I'm still new at this."

"That's fine."

"Are you ready to move out?" Yami asked.

"Well rested and ready to kick some San Monsters!" Mokuba smirked with clutched fists.

"Then we wish you luck," Yugi grinned with a thumbs up.

"Mokuba," Seto said before Mokuba faced his brother. _"Be careful."_ Seto then turned his head toward Mkalburti. "If anything happens to my brother, it'll be your head!"

"I understand," Mkalburti nodded before turning his head toward Pharaoh Seth. "He's just like you, Dad."

Pharaoh Seth giggled while Seto crossed his arms and turned his head from the group with a grumpy face. Everyone knew where their places were and agreed to follow them. Mokuba had a huge amount of confidence, which was enough for Seto to agree to let his brother go with his reincarnate and Tristan.

After a while, the gang finally split into three groups to the locations where they would be. Seto's team traveled around the mountain areas, Yugi's team traveled at the forest area, and Mokuba's team was at at the side of the ocean shore. Their adventures had only just begun.


	7. Mountain Climbing

**Now the gang splits. They'll each have an adventure they will face, especially Mokuba. Though, I want to focus on the other characters as well. Review please!**

Seto, Pharaoh Seth, and Tea were climbing up the mountains area. Seto was starting to be thankful that when he dropped off Yugi and his friends, he wore boots. He did have to take off his trench coat before climbing up these mountains. He was now found with a black T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and brown boots.

Tea was growing tired and weary from all the climbing she was doing. It was a good thing she was prepared for mountain climbing. Tea wore a pink tank top, a pair of jean shorts, and some calf boots. Despite this, she was growing tired and her feet were hurting.

"This... is worse than rock climbing," Tea panted after climbing over a rock.

"No surprise. You seem to be indoors alot," Pharaoh Seth smirked while climbing up the rock behind Tea.

_"Gee, thanks for the encouragement,"_ Tea thanked sarcastically.

"I swear, next time Mokuba says for us to climb mountains, I'm choosing the beach!" Seto complained.

"Have you heard of the phrase _'suck it up'_?" Pharaoh Seth asked rhetorically.

"Shut up!"

"I swear, if you boys start another argument, I'm summoning a monster to split both of you up!" Tea glared with her hands on her hips.

"Indoor girl, but a strong one. If you lived in my time, I'd probably find a position for you in my court," Pharaoh Seth complimented.

"Uh... _thanks_," Tea replied, finding it weird that she was being complimented by Seto, _or a Seto look-alike._

"So, what are we supposed to do around these mountains besides creating blisters?" Seto asked with a hint of complaining.

"Do our job. Mokuba says that we should stay around these mountain areas until farther instructions," Pharaoh Seth replied.

"And how are we supposed to be given_ farther instructions_ when my little brother is near the ocean area?"

"There's always a way," Pharaoh Seth smirked, looking up the mountains. "The true warrior is special. He can instruct the players playing with him."

"How did you give instruction when you were this _true warrior_?" Tea asked curiously, thinking that maybe the answer would give her a clue to playing this game.

"When playing the game, I found an item that helped me communicate with my comrades. Mokuba has already found an item to help him gain extra knowledge and magic. If I'm not mistaken, he can use it to communicate to us as well."

"Can you tell me more about these items?"

"These items can only be used by the true warrior and to gain them requires trial games. The more items the true warrior gains, the more powerful they become."

"So, they're like gaining magic items."

"I suppose, if you look at it that way."

The trio continually were climbing up the mountain. Something, then occurred to Tea and she said, "wait, if you lived during the other Yugi's time, you must know his name. Can you tell us his real name?"

"I would, but I made a vow to never give away the name of the pharaoh before me," Pharaoh Seth replied with a slight smirk up his lips. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"I guess I was hoping to find some part of the Pharaoh's memory. He's been trying to retrieve it since Battle City."

"That's why I wrote that tablet. It's the key to finding his memories."

_"Right,"_ Tea muttered in disappointment.

"So much for that pointless conversation," Seto smirked before the gang heard a rumbling noise.

"Please tell me that was just an avalanche," Tea said with a nervous reaction as the earth started shaking under her feet, making her fall on her bottom. _"YEH!"_

"What the heck was _that_?" Seto asked with a deep glare.

"Looks like we've got company," Pharaoh Seth smirked as a huge rockish monster came stomping down the mountain. "Great, Rock Troll. Those always annoy me."

Rock Troll growled loudly, then carried a giant bolder over its head and threw it at the gang. Tea made a loud scream before the bolder crashed right behind the gang. The pieces scattered toward them and smoke filled their surroundings. They all felt the sting from the rubble of the bolder hitting their faces and body.

_"Yah!"_ Tea screamed from the painful rubble hitting her face. She wiped her forehead, where it was more painful and noticed a hint of red. "Oh no."

"I can see why they would annoy you," Seto said before giving out a cough.

"Let's bring out some monsters!" Pharaoh Seth said as he took a Capsule San-Si and placed it inside the San-Si Launcher. Tea and Seto also placed a Capsule San-Si into their San-Si Launchers. "BEHOLD! I SUMMON OUT THE WHITE LEVIATHAN!"

A white scaly dragon with whiskers and snake-like. The magnificent dragon soared through the sky as if it was swimming underwater. Seto and Tea aimed their San-Si Launchers, then launched their monsters at the Rock Troll. Tea summoned out Fairy Lily, which was a small fairy with a white dress. The dress skirt reached down to her knees and wore white high heels. Its wings spread out gloriously. Seto summoned out Blue Leviathan, which had the same shape and form as White Leviathan, except it was sky blue.

Pharaoh Seth and Seto gave Tea a couple of glances about her Fairy Lily. She shrugged before the look-alikes sighed while rolling their eyes. The Rock Troll glared at the three monsters, and then gave out a thunderous roar. Pharaoh Seth and Seto gave smirks, feeling the fighting spirit building up in them.

"ATTACK, WHITE LEVIATHAN!" Pharaoh Seth declared.

"ATTACK WITH WHITE LEVIATHAN!" Seto commanded.

Both the White Leviathan and the Blue Leviathan took a huge breathe and fired a mix of shining white and blue blasts. The attack sent jolts through the Rock Troll as it cried and wailed in pain. Tea furrowed her eyebrows and faced her Fairy Lily.

"FAIRY LILY, DO YOUR STUFF!" Tea shouted boldly as Fairy Lily replied with a smirk and a wink.

Fairy Lily flew toward the Rock Troll, then spun around the giant monster. Tea gave a smirk, knowing of Fairy Lily's special ability to paralyze a monster with its spinning attack. The Rock Troll kept turning is body around and around, before it became dizzy. The two Seto's smiled impressively as Tea made her final blow.

"ALRIGHT, TURN THIS ROCK TO RUBBLE!" Tea declared.

Fairy Lily flew in the air, then dove right inside the Rock Troll while it was still paralyzed. As soon as it dove inside the monster, a burst of light was shown through the cracks of the Rock Troll. Before either of the boys could say anything, the Rock Troll exploded into millions of pieces. The trio covered their faces from the blast of the rubble heading their way. Luckily, it wasn't as close as the last bolder that burst into millions of pieces, so when the pieces hit their faces, it wasn't as painful.

The trio coughed from the smoke, then wiped the dust from their eyes to see clearly. The Rock Troll was defeated and dead. Seto crossed his arms and gave the other two a smirk.

"Well, I must say that was impressive," Seto complimented.

"We should also congratulate Tea for defeating the Rock Troll, but there are more monsters to battle. That was just a weakling monster. Many of the monsters we fight and the battle we face will ultimately be worse," Pharaoh Seth thought.

"And let me guess, _to do that we have to work together_," Seto smirked.

"Perhaps we are _alike_."

"I'll suck up sticking around with you."

"I know we'll be able to defeat this Dalor, along with our friends," Tea said with encouragement in her voice.

"And maybe get you more_ suitable monsters_," Pharaoh Seth halfly mocked.

"HEY! Have you forgotten it was _my monster_ that saved us?"

"From a weak and annoying monster. That is nothing. You need good San Monsters that can stand against dangerous monsters with fearsome abilities."

_"Whatever!"_ Tea replied while rolling her eyes. "Let's just keep climbing up these mountains and maybe fight more of these stupid monsters."

"At least we'll get some excitement," Seto smirked, eying at Pharaoh Seth as he replied with the same smirk. "I just hope my brother's doing okay."

"I believe in Mokuba," Pharaoh Seth said with confidence.

"Surprisingly, I think I do too."

"I thought you didn't like the idea of your brother being in danger."

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I don't think he can make it. Mokuba's strong. He can defeat whoever comes in his way, except for Yugi."

Pharaoh Seth rolled his eyes and replied, "I suppose I'm no different."

_"Really?"_

"Mkalburti is stong, even stronger than me, but not like the pharaoh. He'll always be stronger. Also, if he was forced into a battle, I'd be just as furious, maybe worse."

"And yet you still forced my brother and I into this Shadow Game?"

"The lives of the world depend on this battle. We all must play our parts. I expected that you would be furious."

"Explains why you never mentioned Mokuba being _the true warrior_ and all this mumbo jumbo to me, at first."

"Wow, _what a surprise!_ You two are finally getting along," Tea smirked.

"I am willing to cooperate if my reincarnate is willing to believe in his brother and help free my son and I from this dreadful curse," Pharaoh Seth said.

"As long as you promise to never force my brother into any messes again!" Seto promised.

"Very well. Besides, we will need our cooroperation to help Mokuba win this battle."


	8. Desert Travel

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't post this up earlier. I just had trouble figuring out what's gonna happen next. I know most of what happens next, but the rest will go as I type. That's how I write my stories anyhow. I also have to be in the right mood depending on the story. Like when I decided to do Spirit World Duelist, it was during a depressing mood and I was anxious to write what happens next. Review please!**

Slight hot wind blew against the faces of the three teenagers. Yami had taken off his boots, carrying them in one arm, and used his coat as some sort of head covering. He was thankful that he wore a tank top, especially since he was traveling through the desert part of this game. Joey took off his green jacket, since he was sweating up a storm, and threw it on the ground.

"Man, this is hot!" Joey complained.

"Ditching the jacket is a bad idea. We're in desert land. It can be used to keep the sun off your head," Yami suggested as Joey rose two eyebrows and stared at this jacket.

_"I knew that!"_ Joey blurted out while his cheeks turned red. He wrapped the jacket on his head like a turban.

"Yugi, you probably need to use your jacket too. I'd hate for you to get heat stroke," Yami suggested with a slight joke at the end.

"You're probably right," Yugi agreed before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around his head. "Man, I wish we had water!"

"We might find an oasis nearby," Yami assured with a slight smile.

"I hope we don't start seeing mirages," Joey said.

"I'll let you know when you start seeing things," Yami smirked.

The three teens continually roamed through the desert sweaty and hot. Yami knew from experience that if him and the others became dehydrated, they would eventually die in this place. He noticed that Joey and Yugi were becoming tired and weary. There were times like these when he wished he had a camel to ride on. At least they would all get a chance to rest.

Yugi wiped the sweat from his forehead. Yami then noticed Yugi's and Joey's faces changing cherry red and not from sunburn. Yami knew he had to hurry and fast to find some water and shade to rest.

"I'm so hot!" Joey complained before letting out a sigh. "Can we rest?"

"If we stop, we'll become dehydrated," Yami said with narrowed eyes as Joey stared down at his feet. "We have to keep moving!"

"Yami's right," Yugi agreed.

The gang kept moving at their normal pace. Yami then felt a rush of wind hit his face. He gasped, then looked up in the sky to find a dark brown cloud ahead of the gang.

"WE GOT TROUBLE! _SANDSTORM!_" Yami warned as he grabbed Joey's and Yugi's wrist and pulled them up to a higher dune area. Above it showed a large bolder, where Yami quickly pulled his friends to. They all stood behind the bolder while Yami put on his boots and took off his jacket from his head. "Cover yourselves! The sand will rip your skin clean unless you cover every part of your body! Use this rock as a partial covering!" He dunked his head right behind the rock with his jacket covering his upper body.

Yugi unwrapped his jacket, and then dunked his head right next to Yami, using the jacket to protect his upper body. Joey copied what Yugi and Yami did, but lied on top of them to be sure he knew where they were. Joey also made sure his shirt was tucked in his jeans before the storm hit. It felt like a twisting tornado with the sound of sand buzzing in the trio's ears.

Joey never dared to move an inch and neither did Yugi and Yami. The Yugi twins held a firm grip on their hands, while using them to keep the jackets pinned down. Yami prayed and wished for his partner to be safe from the storm.

_'Whatever you do, don't move a muscle!'_ Yami warned Yugi through their mind link. He couldn't risk talking verbally or have sand sink in his mouth and causing dehydration to himself.

_'I'm not!'_ Yugi reassured.

Yami still couldn't remember ruling a kingdom in Egypt, but he did know a few things about Egypt. He knew how to survive desert storms and areas as if he had experience. He knew for sure it was because he once lived in Egypt and knew a thing or two about surviving the Sahara Desert. Yami was thankful that he still had some memories of that or him and his friends would be dead right now.

The storm lasted for quite a bit, but it eventually ceased. When Yami was sure it was safe, he removed the jacket and brushed some sand from himself. Joey and Yugi did the same before sliding their backs against the rock. They knew if Yami hadn't have warned them, they would've been buried alive. Yami climbed the bolder and looked out around the surrounding areas. There, Yami spotted a greenish area.

"JOEY!" Yami called out as Joey climbed up to join with his friend. "Do you see that?" Yami pointed to the green area to be sure he wasn't just seeing an illusion.

"I see it. It ain't no mirage," Joey assured as Yami smirked and gave a nod.

"Then let's go!" Yami declared before jumping off the bolder.

The trio walked side by side toward the direction of the green area Yami spotted. While they were all walking, they all felt a rumble below their feet. From the ground popped a giant worm with razor sharp teeth circling around the inside of its mouth. Joey began screaming like a girl by the size of that thing.

"OH CRUD! _RUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!_" Joey screamed before the gang split and the worm's mouth sank through the area the gang was once at.

"Is it just me or does that worm remind you of the Tremor?" Yugi asked.

"Worm Beast," Yami muttered before reaching for his San-Si Capsule, or was about to. The worm rose right behind Yami and Yugi and knocked them both to their sides.

Yami rolled down the dune to the foot of it. He peered at the top of the dune and noticed the worm digging itself into the ground. He then noticed his right arm was bleeding from the worm's attack. It also hurt painfully like a sprain. He got out his San-Si Capsule and launched it into the San-Si Launcher. He launched the monster, which appeared to be a giant monster with big arms and legs with claws and small horns on its back.

"Zoide, use poison..." Yami cried out before the worm rose right above the monster and ate Zoide M whole. Yami felt a jolt of pain throughout his whole body. _"YAHHHHH!"_ Then coughed a puddle of blood.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out, seeing his partner in pain. He knew he couldn't just stand here and let his best and closest friend die like this. He quickly took out his San-Si Capsule and launched it in his San-Si Launcher. "COME OUT TRIGAN!" He shot his San-Si Capsule and a huge bird with enormous wings spread. "Trigan, use eagle shot attack!" Trigan made a loud screeching sound before flying toward the worm, which shot in the air. The bird clawed the worm with its enormous feet claws and used them to break the worm in half. Green ooze spread everywhere and flooded the gang.

"At least we're cooled off," Joey said, cringing over the green ooze all over himself.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out while running down the slimy dune where Yami's body was lying in the goo face-up. Yugi cradled the pharaoh in his arms. Yugi wiped the slime off Yami's face before shaking him. "Co'mon! Wake up!"

"Is the Pharaoh okay?" Joey asked from on top of the dune.

"He's just unconscious!" Yugi replied.

Joey ran down the dune and flipped Yami over his shoulders. Joey was thankful that Yami was a shorty and not as big as Tristan or Seto. The green goo from the worm was slowly dripping from the three teenagers.

"Co'mon Pal, let's go to the oasis we found and get cleaned off of this goop," Joey suggested as Yugi nodded and the two of them headed forth toward the green oasis Joey and Yami saw on the huge bolder.

It was not long before the two teens made it to the oasis and found a pond to wash off. Yugi washed Yami from the green goop, then laid him under a tree. He also treated the wound on Yami's arm from the attack from Worm Beast. Yugi, for some reason, never wanted to leave Yami's side. Yugi laid next to Yami while holding his unwounded arm. Yugi felt sleep take over as he laid his head on Yami's shoulder. The dry breeze actually felt nice against his hair, especially under the shade.

Later on, Yami moaned slightly, then found himself lying on the ground under a shady tree. He found Yugi resting his head on his shoulder. Yugi seemed so quiet and sweet when he slept. Yami didn't want to wake Yugi up, but he had a firm hold of the pharaoh's arm. Yami tried to think of some way to free his arm.

Yami used his other arm to tickle Yugi a little bit, then his arm was loosed. Yami slid his arm from Yugi's grasp, but not before a chuckle escaped him. He bent down and lightly kissed Yugi on his temple before quietly leaving him to rest.

Joey was at the pond taking a morning swim. Yami removed his shirt and pants to leave nothing but boxers, then dove into the pond. Joey found Yami swimming up and floating on his back before spitting water on Joey's face and leaving a smirk on his face.

"Why you..." Joey smirked before tackling Yami into the water. He squirmed through Joey's arms before ripping off a pair of briefs that were on Joey and swimming up to the surface, waving them in the air. "HEY! THOSE ARE MINE!"

"You want them..." Yami smirked before placing the stretchy part of the briefs on his thumb and using his other hand to grab the other end. He seemed to be using Joey's briefs like a sling shot. He released the back end and the briefs flew right into a bush on the other side. "Then go fetch them."

"WHY YOU..." Joey glared with his head boiling before jumping out to glomp Yami in the water, but he dodged the attack right on time. It was irritating the blond duelist that someone only 4'5 could easily dodge any attack and take his pair of briefs right from under him. He tried with all his might to attack Yami and get some revenge, but he was way too fast. "GET BACK HERE!"

_"Why should I?"_ Yami asked mockingly while floating carelessly on his back as if he was barely moving an inch. "It's so much fun just to irritate you."

"You want irritation..." Joey growled before going out for the legs, but not before Yami dove back into the water and swam slickly to the other side of the shore. He climbed out of the water and walked to a nearby tree, then leaned on it. "YOU'RE SO UNFAIR!"

"I'm not unfair, I'm just that good. They don't call me King of Games for my good looks."

"SHOWOFF!"

Yami chuckled before grabbing Joey's briefs from the bushes and sling shot them back to Joey.

"I'm gonna get ya someday! Sooner or later!"

"In your dreams, Joey," Yami replied while rolling his eyes.

"How'd you even do that anyway, slip off my underwear? I didn't even see that coming."

"During the time I was playing Shadow Games, I challenged a life guard that kept trying to drown Yugi. How the game went was that we were to use our underwear as sling shots and whoever could slip off the other person's briefs or boxers and sling it the farthest in the least amount of time wins."

"I thought you never wore underwear."

"I did sometimes," Yami replied. "Yugi would change to underwear when he noticed he wasn't wearing any. I thought they were sling shots that could be worn around the waist. That's why I used them for the game."

"What the heck made you think they were sling shots?"

"Yugi was shopping and I happen to find some pairs of underwear at the girls department. They looked like sling shots to me. I mean, they were thin and could stretch..."

"OH GEEZ! YOU WERE LOOKING AT LADY'S THONGS AND THOUGHT_... OH SHOOT!_" Joey cried out, bursting into laughter. Yami was rolling his eyes the whole time. "I suppose you're right about one thing, they do look like slingshots."

"Hey guys!" Yugi cried out after waking up. He already had his shirt and pants off and was dipping into the pond. "Yami, I'm glad you're awake."

"Same here, Yugi," Yami replied before also dipping into the pond and both of them dove into the water.


	9. Caving in

**Hey, I'm sorry for not submitting this earlier. I was having writer block problems. I just needed a battle for this one. After all, Mokuba is gonna gain some prizes besides the necklace with the three gems. Review please!**

Tristan, Mkalburti, and Mokuba walked along the side of the ocean on the beach. So far, there were no monsters attacking them, only more walking. Mokuba checked on the other two groups, who were having trouble with monsters, but could handle it. It seemed that Yugi's group hit a sand storm, then fought some kind of worm. Seto's team ran into a Rock Troll, but were all fine. Mokuba smiled thankfully, knowing that his brother and friends were doing well.

Mkalburti watched the ocean waves moving back and forth against the sandy beach. It reminded him of how the Nile's waters would also move in this same pattern against the sand. Those childhood days had vanished so long ago, it seemed. He remembered he was in this young body, playing in the Nile, and off in his carefree world. Those carefree days were the happy days he spent, mostly with his father.

This was something Mkalburti shared with his father that nobody else did, a time where being royalty never mattered. Nobody had ever seen Pharaoh Seth in his calm and loving state, nobody, except for Mkalburti. He began to wonder if Mokuba had moments like those with Seto. Those careless moments were memories Mkalburti forever had longed for thoughout his life.

"AW MAN! MY LEGS ARE KILLING ME AND THE OCEAN IS MAKING ME DIZZY!" Tristan complained. "Can we rest?"

"Oh, suck it up!" Mokuba replied while rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, when are we gonna start kicking some butt?"

"I can start by kicking yours if you don't shut your trap," Mkalburti replied with a straight face.

Tristan groaned in complained as Mokuba chuckled in response to Mkalburti's comeback.

"Nice," Mokuba smirked.

"You learn a few comebacks when you live around thirty years as Pharaoh," Mkalburti replied with a half smirk. "You might learn some yourself when you're older."

"I hope so! Wait, thirty years? You look to be my age!"

"That is because after death, you can age and deage yourself. I died at 61, so I can age myself older."

"Why make yourself my age?"

"Father and I decided that it would be easier to stoop to both your levels if we looked your age."

"Oh... I guess that sorta makes sense," Mokuba replied before smiling and staring up at the sky. "You know, I'd like to be as tough as Seto someday!"

"You are your own person, Mokuba. You may learn wisdom from your brother, but you are your own person."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have tried many years to follow the footsteps of my father," Mkalburti explained while glaring ahead of him. "I could never be as great as he... at least not to me. Though, I am my own person and I am a strong warrior and Pharaoh."

"I think you're stronger than you realize."

Mkalburti smiled warmly at Mokuba. Mkalburti could see the strength of a warrior inside his young reincarnate and saw victory in him. There was no doubt that Mokuba was strong and showed a great amount of courage and pride. Mkalburti saw a lot of himself in Mokuba and put his faith in the young boy. There was no doubt that Mokuba showed much potential.

"Do we go through that cave?" Tristan asked, pointing to the cave at the end of the beach. Mokuba and Mkalburti turned their heads, meeting their gaze, then gave a nod. "I'll take that as a _'yes.'_"

As soon as the boys entered the cave, Mkalburti placed a Si-San Capsule in the Si-San Launcher to launch a monster. A monster shot out and appeared as a little torchy monster the size of a baseball. Little Flame gave out enough light, so everyone could see inside the cave. It was rocky and grew colder as they continued deeper into the cave.

"So uh... _Mlkaburti_ huh?" Tristan asked.

"Mkalburti!" Mkalburti corrected.

"Right... so where do we find these _'trail games'_ you were mentioning to Kaiba?" Tristan asked.

"We will find them in due time. The game never reveals where Mokuba's trail games are," Mkalburti explained.

"So we just wonder around here until we find some item like the one around Mokuba's neck?"

"Correct."

"Well, this stinks! I wish it were more obvious, but _nooooooooooo_."

"I might have my little friend burn you alive if you continue more of your whining."

"Do you have to be such a little jerk?"

"Yes, if you keep complaining like that. There is too much at stake here in case you have forgotten."

"Man, you're a big sourpuss like Kaiba! When are you guys just gonna chill?"

"After becoming Pharaoh, I no longer had time for, as you call, _'chilling.'_ Those days are far long and gone, but not forgotten. It's called _Growing Up_."

"Really?" Mokuba asked dumbfounded.

"You are young, Mokuba. You are at a carefree age where you can have all the fun you want," Mkalburti replied, then showed a small smile. "You and Tristan are allowed to be carefree."

"You make being Pharaoh sound... I don't know..." Tristan shrugged. "A bad thing."

"Being Pharaoh is very enjoyable. I suppose sometimes I wish I was at my youth," Mkalburti admitted as Tristan and Mokuba stared at the pharaoh in disbelief. "You know you have grown up when you wish that you were young and still under your parents' protection."

_"I wonder if Seto wishes that,"_ Mokuba muttered to himself, which Tristan happened to hear. He wondered the same thing.

Tristan than spotted something and said, "hey look!" The two Mokuba's walked toward a large capsule that was huge, long, and round. It connected to the stone wall, but it obviously stored something.

"My guess is that, that is Mokuba's next item," Mkalburti said while staring at the capsule with glaring eyes.

"So... how does this work?" Mokuba asked before touching the capsule with his finger tips. The capsule opened and revealed some sort of gold vest armor inside it. He stared at it in awe before it clamped right around his upper body. It knocked him over to the ground. "What the..."

"What is that?" Tristan asked.

"It looks to be like some sort of armor," Mkalburti replied. "Though I don't know what it does."

The cave began to shake and rocks began falling and collapsing from the roof. Tristan shouted, "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"

Mokuba thought quickly and ran as fast as he could. Mkalburti grabbed Tristan's arm to guide him to safety. More rocks began falling by numbers, then evenually hit Tristan and Mkalburti before they found themselves knocked cold, the pharaoh still hanging onto Tristan's arm. There was no telling what the two would face next.

* * *

><p>Mokuba moaned after passing out when the rocks were colliding from the ceiling of the cave. The red gem on his necklace glowed and his eyes turned into a redish color. Mokuba was able to see in the dark black cave without light. He gasped slightly, then noticed the glow of the ruby gem. He was not sure what power the ruby gem gave him, but was sure it was helping him see in the dark. Mokuba decided to ask Mkalburti about it after finding him and Tristan.<p>

Luckily, Mokuba wasn't majorly injured from the falling rocks, except maybe a few scratches. He pulled himself up on his feet and faced the pile of rocks covering the cave tunnel he had ran from before the rocks covered the entrance up. Mokuba was alone and from what he could tell, his friends didn't follow him behind the wall of rocks.

"Hello!" Mokuba cried, but all he heard was his echoing voice. "Tristan! Mkalburti! Please answer me!" Still no reply, just his own echoing voice. He felt terrified. Alone in a dark cave with no help and no way out. Mokuba fell on his knees, then shouted, "PLEASE ANSWER MEEEEEEEEE!" All he heard was his own voice. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and panic made his arms shake. Mokuba was alone. _"Why me? Why?"_ He wished that Seto was here, then he would know what to do. It then occurred to him that curling in a ball and crying like a baby wasn't going to help solve his situation. "What am I, a baby?" Mokuba stood up and wiped his tears with a scowl written on his face. "I'm the true warrior! I'm just gonna have to man up!" With that, Mokuba marched deeper into the cave. Since he couldn't go through where he came from, he'd have to find another way out.

The cave grew colder and colder as Mokuba walked deeper and deeper. The new armor felt weird on the young kid, but it made him feel stronger. More than likely, this tunnel was leading to another trail game, which could earn him this armor. Mokuba curved a smirk on his lips by the thought of this armor making him feel like a strong warrior. He felt like he could conquer anything that came his way.

As Mokuba walked deeper into the cave, he noticed a small enterence on the other side to a large room. He peeked inside and noticed a huge statue that looked to be some sort of giant troll like the Earth Troll from Fable 2. Mokuba gulped as he slowly stepped into the room. It all of a sudden lit up with light, which changed his eyes back to violet. He noticed a huge chandelier with torches to give it light.

Mokuba gasped before noticing the huge troll moving one step in front of him. A wall on Mokuba's right side cracked, then broke into pieces, revealing hot molten lava for a floor and a round landmass in the middle with Tristan and Mkalburti lying down unconscious.

"Tristan! Mkalburti!" Mokuba cried in joy, thankful that he finally found his friends.

Tristan groaned, then pushing himself up while Mkalburti pulled himself upright, rubbing his sleepy eyes. The Pharaoh scanned his surroundings and found Mokuba standing in a huge cave room with a giant chandelier in the middle of the ceiling giving off light. He then noticed the lava surrounding the landmass him and Tristan were lying on.

_"This must be your second trial,"_ Mkalburti muttered as Tristan gasped at the lava.

"Aw man! I don't wanna be turned to fried fish!" Tristan cried, scooting from the lava.

"What do I have to do?" Mokuba asked before the troll took its fist and made its way toward him.

"RUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" Tristan cried before Mokuba dodged the attack.

"NOT AGAIN!" Mokuba whined, then began running from the troll. It roared before moving toward the young boy, who was trying to dodge the monster.

"And Mokuba is supposed to defeat that thing?" Tristan asked the Pharaoh with a deep glare.

"Not just that," Mkalburti said while eying at the end of the landmass, which was slowly being eaten away by the burning lava.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I kid not. If Mokuba does not defeat that monster on time, we will be burned in this lava.

"How is a twelve year old supposed to defeat a fifteen foot rock troll?"

"Actually, it's a Cave Troll and he will have to trust in himself. Perhaps his new armor can help him in some way."

_"Well, this makes things better!"_ Tristan glared sarcastically.

"Remind me why I let you join along."


	10. Enter the Palace

**Hey guys! I've been having writer's block for a while, which is why it took me a while to post this, but I finally found a chapter to fit this story and continue where I left off. Review please!**

Yami, Yugi, and Joey packed some food and water from the pond that was decontaminated from any germs and contamination. They still were clueless of what to do besides move from the desert and maybe even gather some food and water on the way. It felt like this game would last forever.

Yami was glad his wound scabbed, so he didn't need a band-aid or bandages to cover it. Though, the wound still itched badly. He had to focus on the issue at hand to ignore the itching.

"I suppose we should keep moving," Joey said before the other two nodded.

"Right," Yami agreed.

The trio left the oasis and continued walking using their jackets as turbans. The sun was still beating on the three, but at least they had plenty of water with them this time. Yami was wishing there were camels here like back in Egypt. Technically, they were still in Egypt, but in a shadow game with no camels available.

"So, do you guys have any plans of what to do? I mean we don't even know how Mokuba's able to contact us!" Joey wondered.

"We just have to keep going. If we run into another monster, we'll just have to fight them. At least we got some San Monsters with us," Yugi said with his bright smile.

"I suppose."

"We can do this, Joey. I have faith in our friends," Yami encouraged Joey.

"I do too, but it feels boring! I mean we've been walking in this hot desert and we'll _obviously_ be fighting these stupid monsters like that Tremor again!" Joey replied before giving out a huge sigh.

"Hey look! Is that a village?" Yugi cried out.

"There really is a village!" Yami cried out after Yugi. "This game must include civilians too!"

"Huh," Joey responded before the three ran toward the village.

Yami, Yugi, and Joey entered the small village filled with people wearing plain clothing that looked very ancient. Yugi felt like he was back in the RPG game of Monster World all over again, except he wasn't a doll.

"This feels weird," Joey said.

"What should we do?" Yugi asked Yami.

"I suppose we should ask a local villager," Yami replied with a shrug.

A local boy walked toward the trio and said, "if answers you see, you must speak with our king."

"Where do we find him?" Yugi asked, hoping to gain answers.

"He's inside the palace," the boy replied, pointing to a local palace that looked like the one Yami slightly remembered from Kemet.

"Then let's go!" Joey told his friends, who nodded in reply.

Joey, Yami, and Yugi walked to the palace. Everyone seemed to just staring at them like they were in some sort of danger and these three kids were their only hope. Yami sensed that there might be more to this shadow game than just _killing monsters_ like in Capsule Monsters.

The gang entered the palace where they were face to face with... _a young boy?_ Then again, Yami was king at sixteen. Though, this boy seemed _dark_. He wore a black clothing and a cape hanging from his shoulders. There was also a crown on his head with the Eye of Horus in the middle. This boy king had short brown hair and bright golden eyes.

"Who are these?" The king asked.

"These are the heroes from the outside world," one of the guards told the king. He smiled delightfully.

"_Ah._ Tell me your names, the two of you seem familiar," the boy king ordered, pointing to the trio.

"I'm Yugi Moto," Yugi introduced himself, he pointed his face to Yami. "This is..."

"I was once pharaoh 3000 years ago. I have no name as of right now, but you may call me _Yami_," Yami replied as the boy king stared at the young pharaoh with widened eyes.

_"Pharaoh,"_ the boy whispered. He walked down the steps that reached his throne and bowed to Yami. "I am the Supreme King Judei. I never ruled Egypt, but I once ruled all of Babylon, which ruled Egypt during the time. I have heard much about you." The young boy king rose to his feet. "The dark one Dalor is seizing control over the Shadow Realm. He kicked me off my throne and now is trying to whip out Pharaoh Mkalburti's reincarnate before mine is crowned ruler of the Shadow Realm. If he isn't stop, chaos will be at its wick."

"Then why don't you stop him?" Joey accused.

"You think I have not tried? If I have surrendered, I would not be here. I fought to free Pharaoh Mkalburti from his curse, but I was captured in the process, losing to the shadow game," the Supreme King Judei replied. "Unfortunately, there's not much I can do to help you, except for you to give the true warrior a message."

"What is it?" Yami asked.

Supreme King Judai snapped his fingers and a man brought a silver sword glowing from the light. The king took the sword and showed it to the three.

"This is the Sword of Light. The true warrior must pass my ultimate test to receive this sword," Supreme King Judei replied.

"Problem, we don't know how to contact Mokuba," Joey said.

"The true warrior has _ways_."

"I'm lost."

The Supreme King Judei smiled brightly, then returned the sword to one of his guards, then sat back on his throne. He kept his smile and said, "he will know. One more thing I must inform."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I found some strange guests running around the desert," The Supreme King Judei said, pointing his head at a curtain direction.

There, before the gang's eyes, were Solomon and Professor Hawkins. They came, smiling brilliantly, while Yugi ran and glomped onto his grandpa. Solomon chuckled while hugging his grandson back. Yami and Joey ran along to the two old men who looked up at the other two.

"Grandpa, Professor Hawkins, you're okay!" Yami said.

"It's good to see you too, Yugi... or pharaoh... I can't really tell you two apart to be honest," Professor Hawkins admitted blushing.

"I'm Yugi!" Yugi cried out, still in his grandpa's arms.

"I'm glad you both are okay. We were worried after you two disappeared," Yami said.

"Well, we are doing just fine," Solomon grinned happily. He then looked at the Surpreme King Judei. "This sweet young man found us and let us stay at his palace until we knew who this _true warrior_ was."

"Did you happen to find out anything about this shadow game or Dalor?" Joey asked the two seniors.

"Not that I know of," Professor Hawkins replied.

"Though we have found out about the curse of the Pharaoh Mkalburti," Solomon said as the trio listened. "He was one of the bravest heroes almost 2500 years ago. The texts say that he and his father were eternally cursed into this pyramid."

"That's why we're here, besides freeing you two. We also must help Mkalburti. Mokuba is the true warrior who might be able to defeat Dalor, who is in charge of this Shadow Game," Yami explained.

"_Dalor?_ I wonder if he's the Dark One they talk about in the texts that cursed Pharaoh Mkalburti and his father Pharaoh Seth in this pyramid."

"It most likely is," Joey replied.

"I suppose we have to move from here," Yugi thought before he then heard something.

_"_Don't!_ You guys wait there and I'll be there as soon as I can!"_ Yugi, Joey, and Yami heard and all froze.

"Mokuba?" Joey responded.

"What did I tell ya?" Supreme King Judei smirked with folded arms.

"He can do that?" Yugi asked in shock.

"If he has the item to do it."

"It must be that necklace around his neck or something!" Joey thought.

"Perhaps," Yami agreed. "If Mokuba wants us to stay, we must do it. This is like Capsule Monsters, our movements are only controlled by the player... _Mokuba_."


	11. Exiting the Cave

**I've been having some writer's block with this chapter too. Though, I would like to continue it and I came up with a brilliant idea for this chapter. I just hope it works. Review please!**

_"Seto, you and the others meet with Yugi's group! I'll use the gem of knowledge to give you and your group its location!"_ Seto heard Mokuba inside his head.

Seto's group had been traveling through the mountains and fought off trolls and other strange creatures. Tea also collected a few San Monsters. Some of the kids had to fight on their own, but they mostly were together. It was easier to defeat the monsters together than when they were separated.

Seto, Pharaoh Seth, and Tea had just heard Mokuba's message of reaching Yugi's group. Pharaoh Seth didn't seemed as taken aback by the message as Seto and Tea were. He knew that Mokuba would eventually_ find a way_ to contact the others. The true warrior usually had a way to contact his teammates.

"Did Mokuba just talk to us?" Tea asked.

"I thought I was hearing things!" Seto replied.

"I told ya Mokuba would find a way," Pharaoh Seth smirked.

"So, my guess is that we find Yugi and his geeky friends."

"Correct."

"I'm surprised Mokuba's able to talk to us at all," Tea said.

"Guess you learn something new everyday," Seto smirked.

The trio climbed through the mountains they were standing on. Seto wasn't sure what Mokuba was doing at this current moment, but trusted that he had a plan up his sleeve. Still, was there something Mokuba wanted them to do? The only way to know was to go to the location that Mokuba told the group to go to.

* * *

><p>Mokuba stood up to the Cave Troll, who roared, then took its two fists and threw them in the air, about to slam them at his direction. He made a tight glare as sweat poured down his face. Mokuba was growing hot from the lava nearby. In fact, the cave itself was hot.<p>

"Give me your best shot, ugly!" Mokuba cried out to the troll before it pounded its fists onto the ground, making the ground break into pieces.

The rubble from the ground began flying in the air as Mokuba's eyes were shown to glow blue and a tight smirk grew on Mokuba's lips. The rubble began whirling around Mokuba, then hit the lava as it started collecting in the whirlwind before hitting the Cave Troll.

_"Whoa!"_ Tristan responded as the lava began disappearing from their surroundings.

"Very smart idea," Mkalburti said.

"At least it's better than being burned to a crisp!"

The lava soon disappeared and surrounded the Cave Troll, who began burning to death. Mokuba felt stupid that he never thought of this plan before. At least his friends were safe now and the Cave Troll was close to being defeated. It then narrowed its eyes and slammed its lava fist at Mokuba.

"MOKUBA!" Tristan cried out before the lava fist met Mokuba. "NO!"

The Cave Troll began laughing darkly before its fist began rumbling, then broke off its body. Mokuba gasped aloud that not only was his body not burned by the lava, but he just pulled off the Cave Troll's arm with his two hands. Tristan's mouth gaped wide open. Mkalburti showed an impressed smirk before Mokuba threw the Cave Troll's arm aside, then ran for the troll, jumped up in the air, and then kicked through the Cave Troll. The monster began flying across the cave room and smashed onto the wall before breaking into pieces of molten lava rock pieces.

"Whoa," Tristan responded to the fight.

"_That... was..._ AWESOME!" Mokuba shouted aloud. He turned to Mkalburti. "You never told me I could do that!"

"That armor is very powerful," Mkalburti replied. "It protects you from almost anything, making you undefeatable. Though, it's weak against water."

"Cool!"

Mkalburti and Tristan were able to climb out of the hole where the molten lava once was. The trio began walking out of the cave. Mokuba was happy that he could have this golden armor on his chest. Now, all he needed was a sword! That's when he checked on his friends. He gasped when he found out that Yugi's group found a village where the Supreme King held the Sword of Light.

Mokuba decided to message everyone to meet at that particular village. There was also the news of Yugi's group finding Professor Hawkins and Solomon Moto. That was exciting news and Mokuba was excited in meeting everyone back again. It was time to go!

"It's time for us to meet everyone back!" Mokuba said.

"Wait, how are you gonna communicate to the others?" Tristan asked.

"The necklace helps me communicate to my friends and find out what's going on with them."

"Cool!"

"So, we are to return to our friends?" Mkalburti asked.

"Yugi and his friends met someone called the Supreme King, who holds the Sword of Light. It could help me!" Mokuba replied.

"Supreme King Judai! He is a good king, brave and bold!"

"You know him?" Tristan asked.

"Judai tried to rescue me years ago, but Dalor trapped him in this game and stole his throne. If Mokuba does not win this game, Dalor will forever rule the Shadow Realm for eternity and the reincarnate of the Supreme King will never claim his throne," Mkalburti explained.

"So, we need to rescue this Supreme King guy or..."

"If Dalor rules the Shadow Realm, he will kill innocents! Those who enter the Shadow Realm are due for eternal torment for their crimes! The Supreme King punishes the guilty!"

"Wow."

"And besides that... _I owe him_," Mkalburti said as Mokuba and Tristan gave him a slight glance.

"Then, I'll be more than willing to help Judai out!" Mokuba promised as Mkalburti gave his reincarnate a short smile.

"I thank you."

"Now, to find some food! I'm starving!" Tristan declared.

"Hopefully, Judai will have some food," Mkalburti promised.

"Cool! How long until we get to Judai's place?"

"Hm... about... several miles."

"AW MAN!"

Mkalburti showed a smirk up his lips through the amusement of Tristan's whining. For once, it was actually enjoyable and not so _annoying_. It seemed that not everything that Tristan was doing was annoying. At times like these, it was actually funny and amusing. Mokuba was thinking the same thing.


	12. The Group Meets

**Here's the next chapter to this story. This should be pretty easy to do. The other chapters were kinda hard to write, because I was trying to figure out what the gang was facing by ear. Lol I'm not kidding. Review please!**

While waiting for the other two groups to arrive, Yugi's group stayed at Supreme King Judei's palace. What frustrated Joey was that there was no internet access, since electricity wasn't invented during Pharaoh Seth's reign, or during Supreme King Judei's time for that matter. Still, there was a library full of books written in whatever language the reader desires by touch. Despite this knowledge, it didn't really help Joey one bit. Why?

Joey HATED reading.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Joey glared. "Is that all you guys do during your spare time, _your highness_?"

Supreme King Judei gawked up laughing, replying, "no, but it seemed to interest the two other gentlemen."

"They have all sorts of interesting ancient history!" Professor Hawkins pointed out.

_"Of course,"_ Joey replied glumly.

"Though, I do prefer other activities when the sun is high. Do any of you swordfight?" Supreme King Judei asked as the boy's eyes widened.

"Swordfight?" Yugi questioned.

"It sounds familiar. They have it in Domino City too, but they call it fencing and they use weird looking swords," Yami explained. The dark king chuckled in response.

"We also have Archery, I believe some of my slaves can teach you and it can be used for competitions or just by yourself. I also sometimes ride on horseback," Supreme King Judei said.

"Well, I've used guns before, how hard can Archery be?" Joey asked with cockiness. Supreme King Judei showed a slight smirk in his lips.

Joey decided to give Archery a try, since he was bored anyways. Unfortunately, this sport was harder than he expected. For one, the equipment was as easy to carry as it was carrying a desk with three college books on top of it. Aiming was also harder, since trying to aim with an arrow was not the same as aiming with a gun.

Despite this, Joey wasn't too bad in Archery, for a beginner. He never made the target, but he was at the blue outer circle, or at least the ancient version of it. Joey was on a mission to hit that target no matter what. Supreme King Judei found this amusing, coming from the modern version of a commoner.

"So um…" Yugi said, trying to figure out what to call the dark king. "Supreme King… sir."

Supreme King Judei chuckled, then said, "you may call me Judei. I hear that where you come from, friends call each other by their real names. Not to mention since you have the privilege to call the pharaoh by another name, you may call me by mine."

"Okay _Judei_. How were you able to live all these years here in a palace like this?" Yugi asked.

"When coming here, I came with my friends. There were other victims who were trapped here as well, like me. We banded together and prepared this place for the True Warrior, who can defeat Dalor, to have a place to rest and prepare," Judei replied.

"Wow, that's very nice of you."

"_Nice…_ I suppose for a short time," Judei said while the breeze brushed against his hair.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked confused.

"Yugi, I am the Supreme King of Darkness. My heart is of _darkness_. I have ruled a grand kingdom, but have killed millions in the process. I am no great king. I'm as evil as the darkness itself."

Yugi stared at Judei with a shocked face. Never in his life has he ever heard such words coming from anyone, let alone a powerful king. It was true that Yami had talked down on himself at times, but this was just out of a normal conversation. Just out loud, Judei portrayed himself of being _evil_. Judei showed a huge smirk.

"Don't be surprised of my words. After all, I'm helping you to hopefully be free from this prison," Judei smirked before turning his face toward Joey trying to hit the target.

"I think you're a good person," Yugi said as Judei let out a sigh, then showed a small smile.

"Judei! My brother!" A young boy cried out. Everyone noticed the boy, who called Judei, seemed to be somewhat of royalty. He had blue hair that reached to his shoulders, a red jewel in the middle of his forehead, a simple royal robe, and bright turquoise eyes. His skin seemed to be tanned or dark skinned. He was beautiful to the woman's eyes. "Our guests have arrived."

"Thank you, Yubel. Make sure they get a warm welcome and I'll have dinner prepared," Judei replied before Yubel gave a nod and walked back inside the castle.

_"Yubel?"_ Yami questioned.

"He's my twin brother. My closest disciple," Judei explained. "Of course his Ka spirit has left him since his death, but he forever stays by my side while his Ka protects my reincarnate."

"Ka spirit?" Joey questioned, not knowing what a _Ka_ was.

"It is the monster spirit inside every human soul. It is the physical part of their soul that makes up who they are. Yubel's was separated long ago. After the magicians ripped out his Ka, his human form could not handle the stress of living without that Ka spirit, so his body slowly depleted."

"You mean he…"

_"Died,"_ Judei finished with a sorrow look. "I've missed him and I'm thankful that his spirit rests here with mine."

"Still, that has to be hard. Why did they even rip his Ka out and kill him?" Joey asked glaring.

Judei sighed deeply, then replied, "he chose that path on his own, so his Ka would protect me."

Judei left it at that and walked into his palace. Nobody could say anything about what the Supreme King said. They couldn't make sense out of it either, but they knew that all in all, Yubel chose this road. They all decided to let this die out and follow Judei to meet with their friends for dinner. Joey was feeling hungry already and sore on his arms from Archery.

* * *

><p>Mokuba's and Seto's group appeared at the throne room and met one another. Tea was glad to meet her friends again, especially after dealing with two Seto Kaiba's. Mokuba was more than happy to be with his brother again. He ran over to Seto and gave him a huge hug.<p>

"Seto!" Mokuba cried.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Seto asked, noticing the gold armor.

"You like it? I got it from beating a rock monster!"

"So, how was it hanging around with the Kaiba twins?" Tristan asked Tea teasingly.

"It was fine, besides the fighting," Tea replied grimly.

_"Hello!"_ Yubel greeted the two groups with his most pleasant smile. "May the true warrior please step farward?"

"I'm here!" Mokuba cried aloud, walking in front of Yubel.

Yubel smiled, then gave a nod. He said, "before you begin your task, my king insists you and your friends stay over for dinner. It is wise to gain your strength before battle."

"SWEET!" Mokuba grinned excitedly.

"How do we know it's not poisoned?" Seto asked suspiciously with folded arms.

"You suspect too much," Yubel replied with furrowed eyebrows. "And my king does not kill like that. He prefers to do it by the sword."

_"Gee, that's settling,"_ Tea replied sarcastically._ "No need to worry about being poisoned, just if we get stabbed in the gut or not."_

"I don't think they're gonna harm us. In fact, Yugi and the others were hanging around with the Supreme King. He also rescued Yugi's grandpa and the professor, which is good enough for me," Mokuba assured before his brother snorted.

"I've seen Judei a million times. He is a true and noble king. Though, don't tell him that," Pharaoh Seth smirked in replied as Seto snorted again.

"That doesn't mean I don't have my eye on him," Seto replied grimly.


	13. Dinner

**NEXT CHAPTER! The last chapter wasn't too hard to write, especially since it's just everyone waiting for the others to arrive. I found a lot of people liked the idea of Joey playing archery. Though, one asked about Joey mentioning about using guns. He was in a gang and in general, a gang's most common weapon is a gun just like a pirate's most common weapon is a sword. I mean I know they used tasers and yo-yos, but using yo-yos as weapons is stupid and tasers aren't gonna last. I mean those things are expensive and hard to get and they were used for torture. I think for the most part, they used knives or guns. Besides, it never said in the manga or anime that Joey doesn't know how to use a gun, so whatever. Review please!**

Everyone sat around the long table to eat. Supreme King Judei was sitting at the very end while everyone else sat at the edge beside him. Yubel sat on the king's right, being the prince of Judei's palace and the king's brother. Food laid out in the middle of the table as if it was a Christmas Dinner.

Everyone began taking the food they wanted and placing it on their plate. All the while, Joey and Yugi kept staring at the roasted pig with an apple in its mouth. Everyone else continually focused on getting the food and not worrying about the pig. Pharaoh Seth, Mkalburti, and Yami got themselves a piece of roasted pig, being used to the pig.

Mokuba ate the food on his plate, thinking nervously about what his next trail was going to be. He stared at a bowl of salt in front of him, not knowing what to do. He noticed Mkalburti dipping his meat into the salt, so Mokuba did the same. The food and utensils here were weird. There weren't even any forks, knives, or spoons!

"So… what's my next trial gonna be?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"You will find out after we eat," Supreme King Judei replied.

_"I guess,"_ Mokuba shrugged, then looked around. "Where are the forks?"

Supreme King Judei and Yubel stared at Mokuba funny. Yami cleared his throat and said, "he's new. Mokuba, those weren't invented during his time. He probably doesn't know what you're talking about."

_"Oh…"_ Mokuba replied, flushing. "Sorry. I didn't…"

"No worries," Supreme King Judei replied, chuckling. "This isn't the first time I found strange behaviors from modern days."

"Do you know how this Dalor can be defeated or where he's at?" Seto asked.

"I do not know. Dalor is most likely on his side of his game field. That is where you will find alot of his players," Supreme King Judei replied.

"What about the monsters that attacked us?" Tea asked.

"Dalor probably had retrieved the monster crystal. I know he did when I played his game."

_"Monster crystal?"_ Mokuba questioned.

"It's a type of crystal that gains you the ability to summon your San Monsters anywhere you want," Mkalburti replied.

"SHOOT!" Joey spouted out, clutching his fists into a ball.

"That's why you must gain as many weapons and abilities as you can. The more Dalor retrieves, the more upper hand he's got. He's probably retrieved six items by now," Supreme King Judei said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mokuba glared.

"He's played this game over a hundred times, so he knows where most of the items are, perhaps even all of them."

"In other words, this Shadow Game was ridged," Yami said with folded arms.

"My word!" Professor Hawkins responded.

"Can you really do that in a Shadow Game?" Solomon asked horrorfully.

"If _you_ make the rules of the Shadow Game? Yes. Fortunately, the other player can do the same kind of cheating methods the cheater does. For instance, let's just say we were playing poker and the opposing player has special glasses that helps him or her read the other player's hand. In a Shadow Game, if that cheater was in charge of that Shadow Game and doing this, then the opposing player can also have special glasses that can read his or her opponent's hand," Yami explained. A smirk formed on his lips. "Otherwise both will have to be given Penalty Games."

_"Interesting,"_ Professor Hawkins muttered.

"Though, I've never played this game before, so knowing where the items are from the inside out isn't going to help me much," Mokuba said.

"You may not, but I know the location of alot of the items around here," Mkalburti smirked.

"Same goes for me. Judei probably knows some himself," Pharaoh Seth said.

"Thanks guys!" Mokuba thanked his and his brother's ancient spirit.

"Anyways, I'm full!" Tristan declared.

"Same here, man!" Joey said.

"I'm good too," Mokuba said, seeing that his plate was empty. He looked at the Supreme King. "So, what trial will I have to pass?"

Supreme King Judei wiped his mouth, then motioned his hand, saying, "follow me."

Mokuba nodded, getting up from his chair and following Supreme King Judei out of the dining room. They walked through a long hallway with large pictures on the walls and vases lined up in a curtain pattern. It really did seem like a castle. Though, Mokuba knew he had to focus on defeating Dalor and getting him and his friends out of this world. Still, the castle seemed pretty cool, even though it wasn't as great as the Kaiba Mansion.

Supreme King Judei opened two huge French doors, which led to a staircase of stoned stairs. Mokuba climbed down the stairs as the light slowly began to disappear. It was hard to see down here and there were reasons why.

The boys finally made it to the bottom before Supreme King Judei turned around to face Mokuba. The whole room looked like a dungeon, though non that Mokuba had ever seen before in cartoons or movies. This one not only was cold, but damp and smelly. _It smelled like urine._

"Why's it smell like the sewers down here?" Mokuba asked, plugging his nose.

_"Sewers?"_ Supreme King Judei asked.

"You…_ oh right…_ Uh… That's where… poo and pee go to after we… you know… _do our business_," Mokuba explained.

"Oh," Supreme King Judei replied, slightly laughing. "That's probably because prisoners don't have a bathroom, so they… _do their business…_ in bowls or the floor."

"GROSS!" Mokuba cried aloud, disgusted. Supreme King Judei laughed.

"This place does get cleaned up once everyday to prevent the spread of sickness."

"It's still gross! Can't you guys get a bathroom in here?"

"You cannot make a bathroom underground! It has to be above ground, so the waste lands in the rivers or lakes!"

"Wait, if your poo goes in the river or lake, then where do you get your drinkable water?"

"Wells… though those were very rare to find that have_ good water_ in my time. It was hard to find clean water, so we stuck with drinking beer."

"Don't you filter your water?"

_"Filter?"_

"You know, take away the bad stuff in the water?"

"We try, but it still comes out brown."

_"I'm not gonna ask anymore,"_ Mokuba finally said, not wanting to think anymore about the cleanness of the people in Judei's time. "So, what do I have to do?"

Supreme King Judei took out a sword and threw it to Mokuba. He caught it, then stared at Judei wide-eyed.

"We duel. I must teach you how to fight properly before you can retrieve the Sword of Light and move forward. If you pass, you may have the sword and are free to go," Supreme King Judei explained.

_"Duel?"_ Mokuba questioned, staring at his sword. This looked nothing like Duel Monsters.

"Yes, have you dueled before?"

"Yes… but not like _this_."

"Then it is time you learned something new."

Mokuba showed a smirk and a nod, preparing himself to duel by sword fighting. The third trail had begun.


	14. Yubel's Journey

**Here's the next chapter to this story. Can you believe there's actual sword fighting? Actually, that's no surprise since I usually include physical fighting in my stories. I mean I even have some in At-Em-Oh! Another thing, Yubel's reincarnate is not cannon, but these two look too much alike if you ask me, so I wouldn't doubt it for a second. Anyways, let's get this show on the road! Review please!**

The duel began and Judei came out at Mokuba without warning. Luckily, he used his sword to defend himself against Judei's sword. Mokuba did not know how to use swords or fight with them, so he fought based on instinct. Judei could sense this and decided to give him a tutorial from scratch.

"Point your sword up with the handle to waist level!" Judei instructed before their swords separated and Mokuba did what his opponent instructed. They circled around each other very slowly. Mokuba glared, and then swung his sword at Judei before it collided with his and he parried, so the blade would miss him. He then swung his sword fast, but not too hard, at Mokuba's waist line while the boy jumped in surprise. "_Focus!_ You can't just attack me with full force or you will show weakness!"

"But I don't know how to do this!" Mokuba argued.

"That's why I'm teaching you!"

Mokuba narrowed his eyes and decided to try a new maneuver and wait for his opponent to attack. Judei smirked and drove his sword toward Mokuba's waist. Mokuba used his sword to point Judei's blade down before he bashed his left arm under Judei's neck, but not too hard. They both circled again, this time with the tips of their swords colliding.

"Good job! Now time to start going a little farther," Judei said before he quickly swished his sword hardly at the tip of Mokuba's sword, then put the blade close on the neck. Mokuba gasped, never expecting this move. "Always find the weakness of both your opponent and his sword." Judei separated from Mokuba and their blades were inches apart. The long haired brunette narrowed his eyes and seeked for any weakness Judei or his blade had. They both attacked at the same time, their swords colliding. Mokuba quickly aimed for Judei's neck and his blade hit it, though not enough to cut it. Judei smirked, pointing to the blade touching under Mokuba's arm. "You did good. Though, you should also defend yourself as much as use offence. You need to recognize where your enemy attacks or you'll find yourself dead before you can even scream."

Mokuba and Judei separated once again, circling each other. Everyone watched the two duel with anxious glances. Mkalburti watched his reincarnate learn to fight with a sword and felt impressed that he was learning some fighting techniques. It was true that he would need to learn how to fight and this was a good way to learn how, especially since he would win a powerful sword he would need to use to fight.

Tea was amazed at the techniques used to fight with a sword. They seemed to be powerful weapons bent on killing and slaughtering an opponent. It seemed that one would need to learn to use three skills in fighting: magic, strength, and brains. Mokuba had magic from his necklace and strength he would eventually gain with his sword, but he was still learning to use his brain as well. He would eventually learn to use all three.

"You think Mokuba will need to use these fighting techniques?" Joey asked.

"He will," Mkalburti replied plainly. "He possesses hidden strength that needs to be released against Dalor. If he does not learn to fight, he will never be ready for battle."

"He's right," Yami agreed. "Mokuba learning to fight with a sword will be good for him against our new enemy. Something tells me Dalor possesses great strength that will be hard to conquer."

"If it means getting us out of here, Mokuba will need all the skills he needs," Seto agreed.

Mokuba and Judei kept on with their duel for a few more rounds. Mokuba was starting to sweat and became tired and hurt from all the fighting. Though, he was willing to keep at it no matter what! He kept dodging, defending, attacking, and trying to stab. This impressed Judei on how hard Mokuba was fighting and never willing to give up. These were great strengths.

Finally, the two put down their swords, panted heavily with sweat on their brow. Mokuba felt his arms hurting and beating in and out. He slowly looked up at Judei, who smiled impressively. Yubel arrived with the Sword of Light and bowed, handing it to Mokuba.

"You have earned it, Mokuba. Remember to fight with honor and courage. Don't ever give up in the middle of battle, even when things get difficult," Judei proclaimed.

Mokuba took the sword and it glowed with brilliance in his hand. Yubel strapped Mokuba a sword belt for him to place his sword in. He slid the Sword of Light in his belt.

"Thanks," Mokuba said.

"It would be an honor if I joined your quest, Mokuba," Yubel offered. "I have asked my king and he is okay with it."

"Sure! I'm gonna need all the help I need anyways," Mokuba replied as Yubel gave a nod.

"I promise we will be free Judei," Yubel promised Judei, who responded by giving his brother a hug and kiss on both sides of the cheek.

"Travel safely, my brother," Judei said as Yubel nodded.

Everyone was bug-eyed about what just happened. _Did Judei just kiss his brother?_ Pharaoh Seth and Mkalburti looked at the gang strangely, wondering why they would be responding like this. Yami burst a chuckle, covering his mouth.

"That was how they greeted and said_ 'goodbye'_ during those times," Yami explained.

"It's still weird," Joey said.

"Why is that so _weird_?" Yubel asked, slightly offended.

"During today's standers, it's considered..." Yami explained, then whispered something in Yubel's ears. Yubel's eyes widened, then nodded.

"I see. I've never shaken a man's hand before, but I suppose you learn something new everyday."

"Here, let's try it out!" Joey grinned brightly, then put out his left hand. Yubel glared.

_"How rude!"_ Yubel snapped before Yami snickered.

_"Using your left hand is considered rude. That's what they use as toilet paper,"_ Yami whispered in Joey's ear as Joey's face turned green.

Everyone left the palace and began walking on their journey. Yubel joined along with a San-Si Launcher on his left arm and some San-Si Capsules on his belt, including his sword. Judei had to stay to watch over the people of the village, who needed as much protection as they could while they were still part of the curse. Mokuba had to focus on the mission at hand.

Since Yubel had been stuck in the San-Si World for thousands of years, Mokuba sought this as a great advantage. Yubel would know this world like the back of his hand, perhaps even know the location of some of the items Mokuba would need to defeat Dalor.

"Yubel, do you know where I can find a trial game?" Mokuba asked.

"There is one my king has taken far beyond this region," Yubel replied, walking through the desert. "Though, we will have much to cross."

_"That's settling. More monsters,"_ Seto replied sarcastically.

"I have one question Yubel, why did you let the musicians... rip out your..._ Ka spirit_ or whatever you call it? Couldn't you have protected Judei _without_ doing that?" Mokuba asked out of curiosity.

"It is not protecting him from attack as you think. I was actually saving him from his own darkness," Yubel explained as everyone looked at him funny. "Judei is the Supreme King and his darkness is so great, one cannot handle himself. He needs someone by his side to take some of that darkness and become a fiend for all eternity."

"Wow, that's really sad," Tea said.

"_Why?_ I am proud to stand by Judei's side and take his darkness from him!" Yubel said proudly with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, but that had to be painful," Joey thought.

"It is, but I do not regret what I chose. I'd give anything for my brother."

"So, do you know what our plans are, Mokuba?" Pharaoh Seth asked.

"For right now, we stand together. Yubel can lead us to the next trial game," Mokuba replied as Yubel gave a nod.

The gang walked through the desert and made it to some grassland. Joey and Tristan were more than relieved to finally be out of the hot sandy desert. Though, the grass was annoyingly long and there was barely any thing to see on the other side. This became a new type of issue for Joey, Tristan, and Seto. Luckily, Yubel had crossed this path once before and knew where he was supposed to go.

"Man, how do you know where we're going?" Tristan complained.

"I have traveled across these paths once before," Yubel replied, slightly annoyed about the amounts of complaining going about. His brother would certainly not allow this behavior from his soldiers.

"Great, my feet are killing me!" Joey complained.

"You guys suck it up!" Tea snapped at the boys. "I'm hating this as much as you are! I can't even get a decant shower here!"

"Do any of these fellas complain like this where you live?" Yubel asked Mokuba.

_"All the time,"_ Mokuba smirked while rolling his eyes. "It annoys the heck outta my brother."

_"No kidding,"_ Yubel muttered under his breath.

"Listen here, blue boy, we've never had to cross deserts and long grass before! It's kinda new for us!" Joey shouted.

_"Very decent excuse,"_ Yubel responded while rolling his eyes.

Just then, Yubel looked up at the sky to where the sun was rising. He then crossed his arms and the jewel on his forehead began to glow a cobalt blue. Everyone gasped as a huge eagle appeared above Yubel with a cobalt crystal on each wing. It flew high above the grass.

"We have a few miles to go," Yubel declared as the boys groaned in complaint.

"How did you know?" Yami asked in amazement. "Is that Eagle your Ka?"

"No, my Ka has left me. His name is Cobalt, one of my close companions. He helps me see across plains with his farseeing eyes," Yubel explained as the eagle landed next to the gang. "Thank you, old friend." The eagle glowed cobalt blue and changed back into a blue crystal before returned inside the jewel on Yubel's forehead. "He is one of the seven crystal beasts I possess. Of course, they were hidden after my death and now lie waiting for my return."

"Wow. How did you come to possess them?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Long ago, I was a small child. I was lost alone in the desert... thirsty. I found no water or oasis. I fell in dehydration with no water to drink. One day, Cobalt found me and sent me to an oasis. I drank until I was satisfied. He then became a cobalt crystal. I protected it with my life. He is one of the seven Crystal Beasts I found and befriended. The first one was a carbuncle named Ruby, my partner. They fight for me and defend me when I need them. At the same time, I help and take care of them like family. I possess this jewel on my forehead, so no thieves or smugglers can lay a finger on them!" Yubel explained as everyone held amazement. "Though, a part of their crystals lie within my jewel, their real crystals are hidden somewhere safe until my return."

"But... you're already _dead_," Joey pointed out.

"But others can be reborn into this world. For instance, Yugi is the reincarnate of the Pharaoh just like Kaiba is the reincarnate of the Pharaoh's former priest _and Pharaoh_ and Mokuba is the reincarnate of Pharaoh Mkalburti. Just like them, I too am reborn into this world and live amongst the people and they shall return and seek my security."

Everyone was amazed at this information brought to them. It was hard to believe that Yubel had a reincarnate somewhere in their modern world. It was a mystery where the blue-haired boy would be and what destiny he would follow. _That was a hidden mystery._


	15. The Cliff

**I think you already guessed it, but Jesse Anderson is Yubel's reincarnate in this story and on my other stories. The reason being is because they look too much alike and the question "why wouldn't they be?" I mean it sure beats having a Yubel controlled Jesse as a character. Really, I think that alone is just stupid and it's usually put in there for spiritshipping. Anyways, I thought that idea would be logical and new and Aqua Girl is thinking of putting it in her story, so yeah. Review please!**

Yubel lead the group and cut through some grass until they came across a large canyon. Everyone gasped aloud in amazement. The canyon was HUGE and they never expected something like this around grassland. Then again, this was a Shadow Game of a Capsule Monsters world _or San-Si world_. _Anything could happen!_

"Around the bottom of this canyon is where Mokuba will find his next task," Yubel said plainly.

"Does anybody ever speak normally around here? I mean this isn't World of Warcraft," Mokuba complained.

"It's hard to keep up with the speech of today," Mkalburti replied.

_"Beats the ghetto language they have in America,"_ Seto muttered with folded arms.

"Well anyways, shouldn't we be climbing down there?" Tristan asked.

"It looks pretty dangerous," Tea said.

"Well, I've always loved rock climbing," Mokuba said, brightening up their situation.

"I knew I shouldn't have skipped PE," Joey complained.

"Only _you_ would skip a class at school," Seto glared as Joey's head began boiling hot red.

"Why I otta..." Joey snapped.

"You boys, knock it off!" Tea rebuked as Seto rolled his eyes and Joey held a grim look.

"There actually is an easier way down his canyon," Yubel mentioned as he began walking a curtain direction along the side of the canyon.

Everyone followed Yubel, until they came across a pathway down the canyon. The boys were relieved that they didn't have to climb down the mountain, especially Tea. Walking down made things alot easier. Though, it still included exercise, much to Joey's and Tristan's misery. Though, it was better than rock climbing down the mountain.

Tea found it a little scary that she was walking on the side of a cliff. She hated heights, especially ones that included falling rocks. She now wished they were crossing the grassland again. It was even harder walking down the canyon when the path turned narrow and they had to scoot across with their backs against the wall of the cliff. This made it harder to not look down.

Finally, the gang came across a dead end with a path that was like a steep slide with chunks of rocks. Yubel seemed to expect this.

"_Great,_ now what?" Joey complained.

"We go down this path," Yubel instructed, pointing down the steep slide that seemed dangerous to cross.

"This has got to be a joke! You don't expect us to cross that, do you?" Tristan complained.

"I don't think I could walk down there," Tea said, looking fearful.

"I never said we were going by foot," Yubel glared before he crossed his arms and his jewel on his forehead glowed emerald green. All of a sudden, a huge turtle appeared with emerald crystals on his legs and a wise old face.

"So... this is another one of your crystal beast friends you got there?" Joey asked.

"His name is Emerald. He found me when I fell off a waterfall. He saved my life from a great catastrophe and has been my protector since. He will travel us down this cliff," Yubel informed.

"ALRIGHT! No more walking!" Joey shouted excitedly.

_"Careful now, I ain't as young as I used to be!"_ Emerald Turtle warned the kids as Joey jumped aback.

"Wait, did he just talk?"

"All my Crystal Beasts can talk," Yubel said as if stating the obvious.

_"Oh sure, it's just plain obvious that spirit animals can talk!"_ Joey snapped sarcastically while Yubel rolled his eyes.

Everyone climbed on Emerald Turtle, then the animal began walking slowly step by step down the steep path. Joey, then found something else to complain about besides _the walking._

"_OH CO'MON!_ CAN'T THIS GUY GO ANY FASTER?" Joey complained.

"It's a turtle, you idiot!" Seto snapped.

"If complaining is your motive, then it's only luck you're still alive," Yubel said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Pharaoh Seth agreed.

"Co'mon Joey, would you rather _walk_ down this path?" Tea glared as Joey groaned. Deep inside, he'd rather sit on the turtle and wait for who knows how many hours slowly walking down the path than suffering with sore legs.

"This actually is kinda fun," Yugi thought with his bright smile. "It's like riding the Carousel."

"Those are for babies!" Mokuba thought with crossed arms. "Don't you ride roller coasters?"

"'They're fun, but alot of the fast rides make me sick," Yugi admitted.

_"Baby,"_ Mokuba teased as Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Is there any chance we might run into monsters?" Tristan asked.

"There is," Yubel replied. "If any monster appears, we'll be ready to attack."

_"If we can get there faster!"_ Joey complained. "Seriously, how does a tortoise defeat a heir if they're this slow?"

"By stepping on it, so it would stop yapping!" Seto snapped.

"Hey! I'm just saying, this tortoise is slower than a camel! I mean I'd be half way down there by now!"

"Would anyone kill me if I pushed blondie off the cliff?" Yubel asked as mostly everyone laughed and Seto showed a smirk.

"I wouldn't, but I wouldn't bet that on Yugi's twin," Seto replied.

_"Poo."_

_"Oh yeah, sure, you guys are such great pals!"_ Joey glared sarcastically.

Emerald Turtle kept walking slowly down the steep path full of rocks that would seem could fall if one tapped them. The turtle was slow and careful, and could climb his way down the cliff without worrying about falling. Nobody could ever think that a turtle could stay on the cliff and not fall down to his doom, though this one stayed on his feet. Everyone else hung onto the turtle's back.

Mokuba watched as the turtle slowly walked down the path carefully and was on the lookout for any strange monsters. So far, there didn't seem to be any strange monsters coming out of nowhere. Everything seemed pretty clear from where he was standing. Though, he did find a shadow moving in the distance.

Mokuba squinted his eyes at the moving shadow before it popped out as a huge dragon with fangs in its teeth. Everyone gasped while Tea screamed.

"Everyone down!" Mkalburti warned everyone as Emerald Turtle hid in his shell.

_"I hate dragons,"_ Emerald Turtle said fearfully.

"Time to get serious!" Joey smirked as he got out his San-Si Capsule and placed it inside his San-Si Launcher, summoning out his Capsule Monster. "SQUID NINJA, I CHOOSE YOU!" The San Monster was launched and came as a huge squid.

_"Squid Ninja, I choose you?"_ Tristan questioned.

"_Well..._ I thought it sounded cool," Joey shrugged.

"You watch way too much Pokemon."

The dragon launched itself at Ninja Squid and it self destructed, blowing the dragon to smithereens. Joey shouted, "AW YEAH! WHO'S YOUR DADDY?"

"We've got more trouble!" Yubel warned everyone, pointing to the other dragons.

_"AW MAN!"_ Joey whined. He got out another San-Si Capsule and launched two more monsters.

The rest of the gang also launched their San Monsters to fight the dragons. Mokuba, on the other hand, decided to use some of his sword fighting techniques he learned from Judei. Yubel also used some fighting techniques he was familiar with. The dragon unleashed fire upon everyone as Mokuba's blue gem, from his necklace, glowed and a bluish shield appeared, protecting everyone from the forest of fire.

"How are we supposed to fight this thing?" Tristan asked.

"By whatever way we can!" Yubel replied.

_"That helps!"_

After the fire stopped blowing, Yubel snatched out a San-Si Capsule and summoned out a flying monkey. Everyone began having grim looks. For some reason, that seemed like something out of the Wizard of Oz. Flying Monkey hopped on the dragon and rode it on a wild ride. This would've been funny, if it wasn't for the fact everyone's lives were in danger.

Two of the dragons cooked two monsters that belonged to Tea and Mkalburki as they cringed and almost fell over backwards. Yami had Beeton circling around two dragons until they were dizzy, then Joey got out his bow and arrow, which Judei let him have, aimed, and shot two of the dragons one arrow at a time.

"Hey, I finally got it!" Joey shouted victoriously.

Mokuba got out his Sword of Light as it shined with brilliance. He shot pure lightning from the sword and hit several other Dragons, which weakened them before they blew more fire at them. Mokuba had to use another shield to protect him and his friends. He wasn't sure how long this would last.

"I can't keep doing this! It's taking alot of my energy!" Mokuba said, painting.

"We have to keep going!" Yubel encouraged everyone, who nodded in reply.

"If only this were as easy as Duel Monsters," Seto glared with a hint of sarcasm.

"Better yet, if we could hit all of them with one stone," Tristan smirked as Mokuba's eyes lit.

_"That's it!"_ Mokuba shouted as he got out a San-Si Capsule. "I'll summon out Trigan!" His San Monster launched as a huge bird that circled across the sky and aimed at the dragons, lined up, and hit them all as they all fell to the ground with a huge thug.

"Genius Mokuba! Guess you learned something from our first game of Capsule Monsters," Yami smirked as Mokuba gave a thumbs up.

"There's still one more!" Tea shouted, pointing to the last dragon that wasn't hit.

"I'll get this one!" Yami said as he took out his spear he got from Judei.

_"Yami!"_ Yugi cried aloud as Yami climbed up Emerald Turtle to the very top of his crystal back, then jumped on top of the dragon as it came right toward the gang.

_"Oh my..."_ Tristan said, watching Yami hang onto the dragon's back.

Yami got a hold of a good grip on the hard scale of the dragon with one hand and the other with the spear. He put the spear in his mouth as he grabbed his free hand on another scale. He climbed up the dragon swiftly as if he wasn't even trying until he finally made it to the back of the neck of the dragon. Yami grabbed the spear with both hands and plunged it into the back of the dragon's neck as it roared in pain. He then drilled the spear into the neck and the dragon roared some more with splatters of blood spitting out of its mouth.

Everyone gasped at the sight as the dragon came soaring down from the sky with Yami on its back. He seemed to be aiming the flying animal toward their direction while it was soaring down. He yanked the spear from the back of the dragon's neck, jumped off the dragon, and then landed on top of the shell of Emerald Turtle on his feet with legs bent. The dragon crashed right onto the side of the cliff with tons of rocks creating an avalanche and burying the animal.

Everyone stood speechless and stared at Yami, who held the spear with smears of dragon blood dripping from it. Seto was especially astounded by Yami's impressive moves on defeating the dragon. He blinked with widened eyes for a second, then shot a glare.

"THAT STILL ONLY COUNTS AS ONE!" Seto shouted as he walked to Emerald Turtle and climbed on top of it. "Let's keep moving, shall we?"

_"Right,"_ Yubel nodded in agreement as everyone climbed back on the turtle and kept moving.


	16. Book of the Dead

**Here's the next chapter to this story! It's time that we actually cut to the chase with Mokuba facing his next trial. He's gonna need some luck with this next one! Review please!**

Emerald Turtle dropped everyone off at the bottom of the steep canyon. He disappeared after that and the gang continued on foot. Joey was glad that everyone was walking at a faster pace now, since he was _extremely_ impatient with the pace the turtle was going. Though, it was better than slipping off the cliff and breaking his neck.

Yubel lead everyone to a cave inside the canyon. Mokuba's eyes widened as he gazed up and down the cave. He was hoping he didn't have to face another rock troll like the last time he went inside a cave. Though, each trial was different, so anything was possible. He looked at Yubel, who seemed very sure.

"Yubel, I won't be facing another Rock Troll, will I?" Mokuba asked.

"I assure you, you won't," Yubel promised with a soft smile.

"So, what trial will this be?" Seto asked.

"I cannot reveal or I would be cheating in this Shadow Game and those who cheat are instantly given penalty games. I can only show him the location of every trial game that Mokuba faces," Yubel replied.

"But wouldn't the same go for Dalor?" Mokuba asked.

"It does, but he is in control of this Shadow Game, Mokuba. As the one in charge, he's the organizer and rule maker. One of the disadvantages of being the one challenged is that you don't get to decide on what game you play or the rules. If the rules include figuring out the game yourself, you must abide by it," Mkalburti explained to Mokuba, who furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, that's not fair! I never even _agreed_ to this game!"

"It does not matter! Dalor controls the game and your fate. If you do not abide to the rules of the game, he is allowed to do whatever he wants to you and your loved ones."

Mokuba's eyes widened, gazing them at Seto's and the others' direction asking, "what's the worst he could do?"

"He cursed my father and I into this Pyramid," Mkalburti replied, then turned his gaze away.

"Marik trapped Mai inside her subconscious, having flesh-eating bugs devourer her slowly, giving me twenty-four hours to save her before her mind was completely dead," Yami said as Mokuba froze with fear in his eyes. "I'm afraid Mkalburti is right. Dalor has the upper hand and if you break any of his rules or lose, he can do whatever he wants to all of us."

"Do you really need to give my brother nightmares?" Seto asked Yami in rebuke.

"I know what pressure he's feeling! I faced the same with my duel with Marik when Yugi's life was at stake!" Yami told Seto who rose two eyebrows. "You didn't see it, but my duel with Marik was the most fearsome Shadow Game I've ever played. The loser's second personality would be sent to the Shadow Realm and as our life points deplete, so does our other personality."

_"You serious?"_ Mokuba asked in shock.

"Normally, I would never agree to such a game, but I was already playing by the time I found out about all of the rules. If I would've stepped down, Yugi's fate would be within Marik's grasp. I would die than let Yugi's life be in the hands of a mad man!"

_"Yami,"_ Yugi whispered, placing one hand on his partner's shoulder.

"_But..._ I'm only 12! I know I've already defeated two huge monsters, but how far can I go, before my disadvantage takes toll? At least with my past life, he can age himself to make him older and taller if he wanted! I have to depend on my weaker body and these stupid souvenirs to even survive in this place!" Mokuba complained.

"That's never stopped me," Yami said with crossed arms. Mokuba's eyebrows rose. Sometimes Mokuba would forget just how short Yami and Yugi were for their size. "I ruled a freakin' country for crying out loud! Sometimes Mokuba, you've gotta do what you've gotta do with what you've got. I don't care if you're weak, strong, tall, short, big, little, older, or younger. We all have curtain strengths that can give us both advantages and disadvantages just like Duel Monsters or Capsule Monsters! Every monster is strong or weak by levels, but also by abilities they carry! This is one thing that you've failed to see when we play. That's why I _always_ beat you. You keep depending on stronger leveled monsters instead of noticing the lower leveled monsters that have amazing abilities that can lead you to victory!"

Mokuba stared at the ground, then heard Seto say, "he's right." He shot his head at his brother's direction. "I was like you and depended on my stronger monsters, but I became stronger when noticing the abilities of my other monsters. _Strength_ alone isn't enough for victory. Sometimes you need to find _other means_ for victory. Honestly Mokuba, you need another strategy against Yugi in Capsule Monsters and it seems this version of it is no different!"

Mokuba showed a gaming face and knew his friends were right. He needed a different gaming strategy to defeat Dalor, because the one he usually used wasn't going to be enough. He narrowed his eyebrows and faced everyone.

"Yami, Yugi, and Joey will tag along with me! The rest of you guard this place in case the worst may go wrong. Yubel knows the way, so if the worst does go, he can lead everyone back to Judei's place!" Mokuba planned.

"An excellent idea," Yubel agreed as Mokuba nodded and turned to walk inside the cave with Yami, Yugi, and Joey tagging along.

_"Why Wheeler?"_ Seto asked in a mutter.

"I think he's starting to understand the Pharaoh's wise words," Yubel replied.

"What strength would Wheeler have? As far as I'm concerned, he might end up screaming so loud that he will trap them in," Seto smirked as Pharaoh Seth narrowed his gaze and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Perhaps Mokuba is one step ahead of you on that _notion_," Pharaoh Seth thought as Seto turned to him with a blank look, then realized where he was getting at.

"_Huh..._ I suppose you're right."

"Right about what? I'm confused!" Tristan asked.

"I think I get it! This kid's smart!" Mkalburti smirked with crossed arms.

"ABOUT WHAT? IS ANYONE GONNA EXPLAIN THIS TO ME?" Tristan wined.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the cave, Mokuba was leading his group and using his sword to give them light, being the Sword of <em>Light<em>. Joey thought the sword was pretty neat, though was slightly spooked out by the darkness of the cave. Yugi and Yami seemed to be curious about what the next trial will be. They had never seen the trials firsthand, but by what Mokuba explained, they seemed very dangerous. There was no telling what lied ahead.

"Man, I hope we don't run into any zombies or mummies. I'm already spooked by the fact that we're _inside_ a pyramid that's cursed," Joey said with fright.

"You should be lucky I'm even letting you come along, otherwise I would've left you with the turtle you so keep _complaining_ about," Mokuba glared.

"Co'mon, he was only going 10 miles per hour!"

"Voice down or the cave will collapse and _now_ isn't the best time."

"So, when do you think we'll run into the trial game?" Yugi asked timidly.

"Very soon, I would think," Mokuba replied. At the very end of the cave, there stood to be an alter with a large book on it. He walked to the book which read Book of the Dead. "What is this?"

"_Book of the Dead._ Back in my time it was used to protect the dead and ensure their safe passage to the Underworld," Yami replied with furrowed eyebrows. "It's said to include nearly 200 spells to help with tests and trials to the Underworld. This is a very powerful book Mokuba. With this book, you can fight against powerful beasts, traps, demons, and other trials! Yours and Seto's past lives will especially need this to return to the Underworld!"

"Wouldn't _you_ need it too?"

"Yes, but my time hasn't come yet. I haven't even returned my memories yet! Seth and Mkalburti need it more than me! This can be our key to defeat Dalor!"

"You sure, Pharaoh? I mean... it looks _cursed_," Joey said with fright.

"You watch way too many Indiana Jones movies," Yugi teased Joey.

"But really, this is a very powerful book, Joey," Yami said with seriousness. "We can't let Dalor get his hands on this!"

"Then I'm taking it!" Mokuba declared as he took the book from the alter and the cave shook, rocks colliding. _"Not again!"_

"Looks like it's time to run!" Joey shouted as the four kids ran the opposite direction of the place where they found the Book of the Dead.

Mokuba opened the book to find any information or spells, but they were all written in ancient hieroglyph. He couldn't read Ancient Egyptian, but Yami can! He turned to Yami's direction and threw the book to the young Pharaoh. He turned the pages of the book and read aloud in Ancient Egyptian. Joey was panting while running, scared out of his whits.

_"We're dead! We'll never make it!"_ Joey whined.

"We've got bigger problems!" Mokuba pointed out as he heard a charging half rino half bird. "I was afraid of this!"

"How are we gonna get out of here?"

"I've got an idea!" Mokuba replied with a smirk up his lips. "Other Yugi, get us out of here using that _Book of the Dead_ whatever you call it!"

Yami chanted in Ancient Egytpian as the kids felt themselves beginning to feel _weird_ and the falling rocks were gaining on them. Joey began screaming louder and louder until it sounded like a girl and the cave was filled in with rocks. The gang from the outside of the cave gasped, knowing their fellow friends were in there. Seto _especially_ was nearly having a heart attack.

"MOKUBA!" Seto cried aloud.

_"Wait!"_ Mkalburti said. "Dalor has not won yet, which means Mokuba is still alive."

"He's right!" Yubel agreed.

"OH MY GOSH! SNAKES!" Tea screamed almost as four slithering snakes appeared from under the rocks. Everyone gasped as the snakes began to change form into three human beings, those being of Yami, Yugi, Mokuba, and Joey.

"Really? _Snakes?_" Joey asked with glaring eyes.

"It was the only animal I know can slither through small cracks," Yami explained.

"Why didn't you just keep the rocks from falling?"

"This is a book to _guide_ the dead to the Underworld, not stop time!"

"Wait, do you speak of the Book of the Dead?" Pharaoh Seth gasped as Yami nodded, and made the book appear instantly in his hands. "This is _unbelievable_! I didn't think it existed here!"

"This is _your_ Pyramid! I believe the magicians left this here for you, Seth," Yami said as Seth stood with his mouth gaped open. "We can return you and Mkalburti to the Underworld where you belong!"

"This is too good to be true!" Mkalburti cried aloud, grasping the book in his hands. He turned to his father. "This is the key to returning us to the land of the dead!"

_"Judei and I can return home,"_ Yubel muttered under his breathe.

"Guys!" Mokuba called to everyone as they turned their heads. "I know we can beat Dalor! We've got teamwork and we've got the ultimate guilde to getting you home! Now, let's do this and finish this Shadow Game!"

"Right!" Yami agreed with his thumbs up.


	17. The Night Campout

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Even in this bizarre world, there is such thing as nighttime lol. Besides, I think everyone will eventually get tired after fighting monsters all day. Let's just relax and enjoy the gang just sitting together and chatting. Review please!**

It had turned to night and everyone headed for bed... well _rest for the night_. Everyone came to a stopping point after heading back up to the top of the canyon in the grasslands. Yubel thought it was wise to stop there, since there was shade and water nearby. The only problem was the fire, because there was no wood anywhere in sight. Though, Yubel knew how to solve that problem, he rode on his Crystal Beast Tiger named Topaz and gathered some wood from far off around the grasslands.

Joey made a fire, learning from once participating in Boy Scouts as a kid, as it began turning slightly colder during the night. When the fire began heating up Yami, Pharaoh Seth, and Mkalburti arrived with game. It looked like a giant bear, duck, and bird mixed together. Tea cringed at the sight.

"What is _that_?" Tea asked.

"Dinner. Unless you want to eat the grass," Pharaoh Seth smirked as Seto snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I guess if that's the only thing available," Yugi sighed.

"I'll gut the animal," Mkalburti decided as he took the animal and carried it somewhere behind the grass to gut it and drain its blood.

"This really has been a _long_ day," Tea said quietly.

"It sure has," Yami agreed before a sigh escaped his mouth, letting his gold lock sway from his face.

"You know, it feels weird that we're in two seperate bodies, you know Yami?" Yugi said while looking up at the sky. "I'm used to... you know... us being in the same body."

"Same here, Yugi. I kinda miss relaxing in your soul room."

Yugi chuckled slightly while rolling his eyes. He always allowed Yami to go into his soul room whenever he wanted to relax or if he needed company. It also made it easier for Yugi to communicate with his alter ego through their mind link. They still could communicate through mind link, though they could no longer go into the other's soul room, or it seemed that way. Neither of them ever tried it.

Mkalburti was building two large tents made of grass while everyone else sat and ate the cooked meat prepared for them by Tristan. He was pretty talented in that area, seeing that he had to help his sister with Jouji. It was very hard to please the little brat. Tea surprisingly found the food very tasty. She decided to leave it out of her mind the fact that this animal was part bear, duck, and bird.

"So... um... _Mkalburti_," Mokuba called to his past self. "What was it like to rule as a king?"

"I don't really know how to say it. I suppose I could say it was _fantastic_ to an extent," Mkalburti replied with a short smile. "I had a huge palace, large gardens, large amounts of gold, concubines, harems. Though... some things were very stressful that every king must endure. Sometimes... being king is a heartache."

"Um... what are _harlems_?"

Mkalburti looked at Mokuba with two raised eyebrows as Seto slapped his forehead with his full hand. Yami snorted out a chuckle, then answered, "Mokuba, a harem is like a wife, only they're one of the very many."

"_You serious?_ You have more than one wife?" Mokuba asked in pure shock.

"Yes, it's very common. My father had sixteen of them. You could imagine the amount of siblings I had," Mkalburti said with a huge smile as Seto covered his face and sighed heavily.

"Wow, I wonder how many you had Yami," Joey teased Yami as he rolled his eyes.

"We can't reveal that! The Pharaoh has yet to recover his lost memories! That includes any wife and kids he may've had," Pharaoh Seth revealed.

_"Wife and kids?"_ Tea asked, seemingly surprised. "Isn't he a bit young for that?"

"People married above 13 years old over a thousand years ago, so the same role must apply to the other Yugi's timeline," Seto pointed out. "Someone doesn't pay attention to history."

"Wow, that must be a shock," Yugi added as a slight joke.

"I suppose. I never really found interest in any girls, which is probably a good thing, because I'll probably be leaving after obtaining my memories," Yami said.

"You're kidding? You never even... _looked_ at a girl?" Joey asked.

"Well, if you mean looking _lustfully_, it's very hard not to ignore, especially if you live in the body of someone that images girl's panties," Yami smirked as Yugi blushed cherry red.

"_YAMI!_ YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" Yugi yelled as everyone laughed aloud.

"Or surrounded by horny women that wear skirts up passed their thighs. At least Tea knows how to put shorts _under_ her skirt," Yami said as the gang all laughed, except for Tea who just folded her arms and glared.

_"You guys are so mature!"_ Tea rebuked.

"I'm serious, Tea! I'm not just being a pervert! You try being 4 foot 5 for a change, especially when you have the bottom locker, and trying to not look at the womens' butts, especially ones that don't wear any at all! At least we men have pants to cover ourselves!" Yami glared as Tea's eyes widened, then blushed slightly.

"Though seriously, no girl to like? Not even Mai Valentine?" Tristan asked.

"Na, not my type. Though, I think she might be Joey's type," Yami said as Joey blushed mad and glared at him.

"HEY! I DO NOT!" Joey shouted.

_"Sure you don't."_

"Well, he can join the club, because I haven't found one either," Seto said plainly. "The only girl I ever thought was close to pretty is my Blue-Eyes!"

"Ah, so your type is dragon. It fits ya! Maybe you will get married and have dragon babies," Yami teased as all the other guys laughed and Pharaoh Seth bit his bottom lip in a chuckle while blushing. He was remembering Kisara.

"Not Miho? Or Missy?" Tristan asked.

"Are you gonna keep going on through the list of females? There's non that fits my type!"

"Okay, then if you were to choose one girl that you thought was hotter, who would it be?" Joey asked.

"You know, this is ridiculous!" Yami said while rolling his eyes back into his eye sockets.

"Co'mon, just tell us! If you were to choose one girl, who would you think was the hottest girl?"

"If I tell you would you stop asking me stupid questions about women?" Yami asked.

_"Yes!"_ Joey and Tristan replied together.

"Okay, Dark Magician Girl! There happy?" Yami replied as the boys showed complaining faces.

"AW CO'MON! SHE'S NOT EVEN A REAL PERSON!" Joey complained.

"Actually, she's a real spirit who once lived 3000 years ago. I'm afraid it still counts," Mkalburti smirked.

_"Pawned!"_ Yami said as the boys groaned.

"Okay, money bags, time for you to spill! Of all the women you know, who would you consider to be the hottest chick and non that's in a Duel Monsters card?" Joey asked, making sure Seto didn't cheat.

_"You geeks are so pathetic!"_ Seto glared, then a sigh escaped from his nose. "I suppose since his highness spilled! The hottest chick I've seen would have to be that woman I had a vision of during Battle City."

"_AW WHA-_ YOU'RE WORSE THAN THE PHARAOH!" Joey whined as Seto, Yugi, Pharaoh Seth, Mokuba, Mkalburti, and Yami laughed at the same time.

"When did we start talking about women amongst _girls_?" Yubel asked, thinking what Joey and Tristan were doing was inappropriate.

"When idiot one and idiot two decided to nose around Yami's love life!" Tea answered.

"So, what guy do you find to be hotter, Tea?" Joey asked.

"Better question, how about you stop getting into other people's love life until you settle your own _Mr. I Don't Have a Girlfriend Yet_!" Tea snapped.

_"Finally!"_ Seto said aloud.

"Or better yet, when you stop watching porno videos on the internet!" Tea finished with a sly smirk as Joey's cheeks turned hot red. "There, that's more like it."

"Thanks Tea, I owe you one!" Yami thanked Tea.

"You can always depend on a girl to clean up you guys' mess," Tea slightly teased.

"Great," Yami replied before spitting on the ground. "Think you can clean up my spit down there?"Tea pushed him and he laughed.

"Yeah, I think I have some dirt right on my uniform._ Think you can clean it up for me, deary?_" Yugi teased as well, showing the speck of dirt on his school uniform.

_"You boys are so hilarious!"_ Tea smirked as the two Yugi's laughed.

"Well, I'm going to bed! I'll be trying out our new _comfortable_ sleeping beds._ Goody!_" Seto said sarcastically while going inside the grassy tent.

"I'm coming too! See ya guys!" Mokuba waved goodnight before following his brother.

The others also got ready for bed, except for Yugi and Yami. They wanted to spend some time together alone for a while, since it had been a long day. Yugi loved to look at the sky with stars covering the sky brightly. He found it hard to believe he could see this, since everyone was _inside a Pyramid_.

"I wonder if this is what the stars look like when you turn all the lights off," Yugi wondered with a bright smile.

"They do," Yami replied with his bright smile that seemed almost like a smirk.

"I'm glad Joey and Tristan never asked me who I thought which chick was hot._ Especially in front of Tea_," Yugi said as Yami chuckled.

"I guess it's a good thing I really don't have any women types huh? Just gives them more of a reason to irritate _me_ instead of you."

"_True._ Though, I still kinda feel sorry for you!"

"You know, Tea never answered their question of which guy she thought was hot."

"Yeah... _I suppose_," Yugi shrugged. He knew it was probably because _the guy_ was in the group. It was probably Yami, since she did try to arouse him when they were hanging out at the water park.

"Still think she might be crushing on me?" Yami asked as Yugi shrugged. "I guess I can't say you're wrong. _Poor girl._ Though, there's a chance she likes you too."

_"You think?"_

"Mm... _yeah._ I mean she hangs out with you more than me. Besides, she's not my type anyways, so I doubt if she's gonna end up with me, Yugi."

"Oh, I know that. Just that sometimes I wish she liked me and _only_ me."

"Ah..._ I'm sorry Yugi_," Yami said, rubbing Yugi's back.

"Anyways, without cheating, who would you consider the hottest?"

"You _really_ wanna know?"

"Sure," Yugi shrugged.

"Joey's sister Serenity."

Yugi almost choked from almost bursting into laughter, then said, "now I know why you didn't answer his question."

"Yeah. If I was to stay in this modern time and not leave, I'd probably have given her a chance, despite Tristan's and Duke's objections. Though, as I said before, I'm not planning on falling for anyone right now. There's too much at stake and knowing that I'll be leaving this world will just make more stress."

"I think you'd make a great boyfriend for her, if you were to stay."

"Thank you, Yugi. I think you'd make a decent boyfriend for Tea as well," Yami replied as Yugi slightly blushed before the look-alikes gave a warm hug. "Let's get to bed."

_"Ditto!"_ Yugi agreed and him and Yami walked together, one arm around the other, to the tent, slept on some grass, and fell fast asleep.


	18. The Island of Mermaids

**Time for the next chapter. I was glad to have started on At-Em-Oh Rebirth. I'm kinda excited about that! Anyways, I need help with getting the complete volumes of Yu-Gi-Oh R. No volume or chapter can be skipped. If any of you guys have the complete volumes or know a link with the complete chapters of Yu-Gi-Oh R, please comment me. Review please!**

The next morning arose and everyone gathered around the campfire. Yubel and Tea made breakfast for everyone before they all continued on their journey. Mokuba knew that he had to continue gathering magical items from the trail games. Luckily, they were cutting closer into the possibility of defeating Dalor. Yubel mentioned of another item for Mokuba to retrieve, so he decided to follow the blue-haired warrior.

Yubel lead everyone from the grasslands to a beach where Mokuba was previously at with Tristan and Mkalburti when they went inside the cave. Once Mokuba recognized this place, he ran up to Yubel.

"I've already been through this trail. The one with the cave," Mokuba said.

"It's not located in a cave," Yubel mentioned. He chanted in a foreign language and his jewel turned green. The Emerald Turtle appeared and slowly walked along the water. "It's located across the lake."

"Oh... I see."

_"NOT AGAIN!"_ Joey complained.

"I just might leave you on the beach. Maybe you can enjoy swimming up there quicker," Yubel glared in reply.

"It's okay, I'm good!"

"Besides, I'm sure this turtle swims faster than you, Wheeler," Seto smirked as Joey gave him a face.

Everyone climbed onto the turtle and it began to swim along the water. Surprisingly, the turtle _did_ swim faster along the water than walking on land. Because of this, Joey felt relieved and even stuck his hand in the water just to feel the coolness of the liquid. Everyone else just sat on the turtle to wait until he hit land.

It was a good thing everyone had been on a boat before and not have to worry about someone vomiting. The turtle would rock every once and a while, which made Tea feel woozy. She laid one hand on her stomach as Yugi scooted to her side.

"Are you okay, Tea?" Yugi asked.

"I think I'm getting sea sick," Tea moaned as Yugi laid her down on the turtle. Her head laid on Yugi's lap and a sigh escaped her lips. "Thanks."

"Feeling a little better?"

"A little. Though, I still feel kinda woozy."

"If you want me to, I can rub your tummy. That sometimes helps."

"That's fine Yugi, I... _actually, I think I might need it,_" Tea said, feeling the pain coming back up again. Yugi made a circular shape with his hand on Tea's belly. A smile creeped on Tea's lips as one creeped on Yugi's lips as well.

_"Aww, how cute!"_ Joey teased as Yugi began blushing mad red and the boys began laughing.

"That's not funny, guys! Tea's getting sea sick!" Yugi rebuked.

"But you were blushing! I've never seen you this red since-" Joey said before being cut off.

"Leave Yugi alone!" Tea shouted. "You're so immature, I swear!"

"Seeing they were trying to interfere with our love lives, I'm not surprised," Seto said plainly.

"At least we know which _girl_ Yugi has interests with!" Joey grinned before Yugi blushed cherry red again and Yami smirked, kicking Joey into the water. Everyone began gawking up in laughter.

"Thanks Yami!" Yugi thanked the spirit.

"You guys are such jerks!" Joey shouted from the lake, trying to swim up to Emerald Turtle.

"Serves you right," Mkalburti smirked, chuckling at the moment.

Joey climbed onto Emerald Turtle with water dripping from his hair. He began shaking the water off like a shaggy dog, having it splatter on everyone. Everyone was laughing, trying to wipe the water off themselves. Yugi just continued to nurse Tea, who was still slightly sea sick. Yami would help rub Tea's stomach to keep the others from teasing Yugi about his crush on Tea.

In a few moments, Emerald Turtle came to a stop and everyone climbed off of the huge turtle. Emerald Turtle disappeared into Yubel's jewel. Everyone was located on a small island filled with sand and palm trees. In the middle was a statue of a mermaid with her arms loosely folded, covering the tits of her breasts. Yami looked up and snorted a short laugh.

_"Wow, someone just won Miss America,"_ Yami said sarcastically.

"That is one sexy chick," Tristan smirked.

"_Hm..._ doesn't this seem a little _overrated_ to you?" Mkalburti asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, she's covering her breasts, I would say this is good enough for a PG movie," Tristan smirked as Mkalburti glared at him.

"Okay, what kind of _trial_ is this supposed to be besides attracting perverted men?" Tea asked, seemingly annoyed.

"It might have something to do with what's in that statue mermaid's arms," Yami said, pointing to the open area between the arms and the cleavage. He turned to Tristan. "And you still say this isn't _overrated_?"

"I'll get that!" Mokuba said as he climbed onto the statue and retrieved the item between the arms and the cleavage. "GOT IT!" He jumped down onto the ground. The item looked to be like a golden apple.

"Okay, you got the item, where's the trial game?" Joey asked aloud as the earth began to shake and the statue fell into a hole, taking Mokuba with it.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Mokuba screamed as he fell down the hole.

_"MOKUBA!"_ Seto cried, running to the hole and looking through it. It seemed like a deep dark hole that led to nowhere.

"What happened to Mokuba?" Tea asked in worry. She also ran to the hole and saw nothing.

"Okay, so who wants to be the first to go into the creepy tunnel of doom?" Tristan asked.

"Before you go in, I need to know if any of you have monster spirits that are _female_?" Yubel asked as everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "I'll take that as a_ 'you don't know what I'm talking about.'_ Listen, there are mermaids inside there that attract men with their music. The first time I went down there, I was almost eaten alive if not for Amethyst. Only _women_ can go into that cave without being hypnotized by the song... _unless they're lesbians._"

_"I'm straight!"_ Tea glared.

"That still doesn't tell us who these monster spirits are," Joey noted.

"They're called _Ka's_. They're the physical part of the human soul that come in a monstrous form. Some of them are more human than others. To call them, reach into your inner spirit inside your soul and let the energy flow out," Yubel instructed. "Better yet, my dark powers can let me know what your monster spirit looks like." Yubel placed his hand on Joey's forehead and his jewel slightly glowed. "Yours is male." He went to Seto and did the same one. "Yours is male too and it's this guy." Pointing his thumb to Pharaoh Seth. Then, Yubel went to Yugi and made the same gesture. "_Hm..._ looks like you have the female monster spirit."

"So, I can go in there?" Yugi asked.

"No, but your Silent Magician can," Yubel said as Yugi slightly gasped. He remembered Silent Magician, she was in Yugi's toy deck. Yugi called out his Ka spirit and Silent Magician appeared by his side. "Let me check everyone else!" Yubel checked Tristan and his monster spirit was also male, including Yami's.

"Mine is female!" Mkalburti said as he summoned out his Ka, who looked like a huge green troll with a black beard.

"_That's_ a girl?" Tristan asked in shock.

"I will also include Blue-Eyes," Pharaoh Seth said as he summoned Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the spirit of his former lover.

"Oh sure, _every creature we know is female!_" Tristan shouted sarcastically.

"_You didn't know?_ It's not that hard to tell a female dragon from a male dragon. See under the tail, male dragons have a huge..." Yami explained before being cut off.

"Please, I _don't_ wanna know!" Tea said.

"I guess we'll be sending our monsters in right?" Yugi asked as Yubel nodded. His jewel glowed purple and a huge pink cat, with a purple crystal in the middle of her collar, appeared.

"Alright girls, I need you to find Mokuba and help him!" Yubel instructed.

_"I'll lead the way!"_ Amethyst Cat said as she jumped into the hole and Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Silent Magician, and the hairy troll followed her. Tea bend down and gulped nervously before jumping into the hole, only to be caught by Silent Magician, who slowly landed her onto the ground.

"Thanks," Tea thanked Silent Magician.

_"Of course!"_ Silent Magician in a high pitched voice that echoed the tunnel.

"Guess we better get started."

Amethyst Cat led the team deep into the cave, with Tea using her flashlight to shed some light. The cave was filled with wet walls and a shallow puddle underneath their feet, there was a coolness inside, and it smelled like mud. So far, there was no sign of Mokuba. It was as if he was never anywhere within the cave. This made Tea very worried.

Suddenly, there was a sound of women singing. Tea could see what Yubel meant by the music, but did this really hypnotize the men; and if it did, did that mean Mokuba was just as hypnotized at this moment? Tea decided to go look for Mokuba before he found himself being eaten alive by mermaids.

"Co'mon, we have to find Mokuba!" Tea said and the others followed her and Amethyst Cat deeper into the cave with the sound of splashing water. They all were following the sound of the music, fearing the possibility that it might be were Mokuba was located. There was no telling where the boy might be._ "I hope he's okay!"_


	19. Mermaid Fight

**Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry I took so long with this story. I was trying to finish To The Unknown before my birthday. Luckily, I succeeded. So, here's the next chapter of this lovely story to see what happens to Mokuba. Review please!**

Mokuba moaned, waking up from his fall that was 10 feet at least. He found himself tied up by his hands and feet onto some bolder with rope. He gasped, noticing a bunch of naked women with their lower halves looking like fish tails. Freaking out, he closed his eyes shut and looked the other way away from them.

"_Okay,_ this is just awkward," Mokuba said, noticing the gold apple still in his hand. "I wonder why they didn't take this out of my hand." One of the mermaids slowly appeared from the deep water, smiling deviously with razor sharp teeth. "_Oh crud!_ HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" He struggled to free himself from his bonds as the mermaid slowly sunk back in the water.

Finally, Mokuba was able to free his right hand from rope. He used it to his free his other hand, but before he could, two hands with sharp pointy claw-like fingers appeared from the water and grabbed a hold of Mokuba's feet, dragging him toward the water while the boy was still tied to the bolder.

"Let go of me you sick cannibal!" Mokuba cried out, finally freeing his other hand. He wield his sword and slashed it on the two hands as it jerked away, giving him time to free his bonds tied to his legs. He walked away from the water edge, panting heavily. "Wait, why would they put me on a ledge if they're going to eat me?" Suddenly, he heard a laughter of a young girl. Mokuba looked around with furrowed eyebrows._ 'I got a bad feeling about this,'_ he thought.

There was a shadow deep in the cave tunnel behind Mokuba. He saw the mysterious shadow looked like one of a young girl with shoulder length hair. The laughter echoed from the location of the shadow. Mokuba's eyes widened as the shadow moved to the left and there popped out a beautiful young girl his age with short blond curly hair and blue eyes peeking from behind a cave wall with only her head and shoulders showing. Judging from the lack of clothing on her shoulders, Mokuba guessed she was naked like all the other women.

_"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh man!"_ Mokuba responded, walking backwards, then noticing the numbers of hands from the water's edge reaching for him. _"Why me?"_

"Will you come play with me?" The girl from the end of the cave asked, making a giggling noise.

"Uh... I think I'll _pass_," Mokuba replied, feeling more scared then he ever was. _Why him?_ "In fact... I think I'll be..." he looked back at the numbers of mermaid hands reaching for him. _"leaving now."_

"Aw... can't we have a little fun?" The girl asked as she slowly stepped out of the cave wall, most of her body covered by the darkness, but Mokuba could still see the full body of the young girl, who apparently had legs, since she was on land. He looked away, to prevent his eyes from seeing her nudiness. "I never get to have any fun!"

"I'm sorry, but... wait, why aren't you eating me? You're a _mermaid_ for crying out loud!" Mokuba asked, seemingly baffled as the girl stared down at the cave floor and slightly blushed.

"I just want someone to play with! Most of the others are older than me!" The girl replied, then showed a small smile. Then, it turned into a frown. "Why are you looking away."

"You're naked! I don't wanna look at you _naked_!"

"Oh... what's _naked_?"

"It means your private places aren't covered!"

"You want me to cover myself?"

"That and help me get to my friends if you _don't_ wanna eat me!"

"Okay!" The girl said before running behind the cave wall, then after several moments, appeared back with some sort of clothing that seemed to once belong to and older man. "Will you play with me now?"

"I'd like to get out of this place and return to my friends!" Mokuba said with some sort of demand in his voice before feeling a hand grabbing his ankle. _"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ Mokuba kicked, grabbing onto land, and screamed loudly. "HELP ME! HELP ME! _HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_"

Mokuba felt someone grabbing him from his upper body while the two mermaid hands jerked off his ankles. He panted, looking directly at where the mermaids grabbed a hold of his legs. He noticed his legs showed bloody scratches where he was grabbed. He began feeling the pain, ignoring the fact the young blond mermaid was holding him.

"Oh man, _I'm dead! I'm dead!_" Mokuba responded, trying to back up from the water edge.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me," the girl said with a soft smile, pulling back Mokuba's hair behind the ear.

"Listen lady, I'd like to get back to my friends and _not_ be eaten by man-eating mermaids... _or you!_" Mokuba snapped as the girl giggled.

"I can't do that silly! My teeth are not sharp enough!" The girl said, showing her teeth, which were sharp, but not enough to cut Mokuba's finger.

"_Whatever!_ I still want to get back to my friends!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Only you can do that," The girl explained, then let out a sigh before staring down at the floor.

"So, this trial has to do with me fighting those things. I have a question... why isn't their singing effecting _me_?"

"I guess your hormones haven't developed yet. Even I can't sing and hypnotize men yet. Too young."

"I... guess that makes sense..._ sorta._ I wonder what this golden apple does," Mokuba wondered, staring at the golden apple he was holding. He smelled it, and took a bite of it before swallowing it. All of a sudden, he felt some strange pain in his lungs. He grasped a hold of his chest before dropping himself into the water where the mermaids were.

Mokuba sunk down deeper into the waters, then opened his eyes, which showed a strange seal around it. He then noticed gills on his chest and his legs turned into a tail. _He was a merman!_ He noticed his pants sinking into the water before grabbing them and trying to learn how to swim, while avoiding the naked mermaids. It seemed difficult to swim when Mokuba only had arms and a tail.

Suddenly, Mokuba felt a gentle hand on his arm. He looked up and saw the same girl with the same baggy top on. She showed him how to swim and make turns with his fin and legs. Mokuba was able to swim properly and swam up to the surface. The girl swam up after Mokuba with a bright smile on her face.

"Thanks," Mokuba thanked before scanning his eyes around the area, which he could surprisingly see better with his new night vision. "I'm gonna go see if I can find my friends."

"You might run into trouble along the way," the girl warned. "My kind seeks your blood and _will_ go after you."

"I got my sword and magic!" Mokuba assured with a cocky smirk.

_"Against many?"_

"I guess I might need help," Mokuba realized, then sighed before diving into the waters. The blond girl followed Mokuba, who was swimming along the water.

The two merkids swam along the deep waters before facing a huge army of naked women. Mokuba could hear echos of their singing ringing in his eardrums. Two eyebrows furrowed and the fact that they were naked didn't matter to him. He got out his sword and swam up to them to fight. The sword glowed brightly while the mermaids swam up for an attack.

Mokuba kept fighting while underwater, but it was hard to swing his sword against the ladies and they were all overwhelming him. The little mermaid girl watched in horror as Mokuba kept fighting bold and bravely, but they were too much for him. The little mermaid girl quickly swam up to the boy and pushed half of the mermaids off of him, so that the army would not overwhelm him.

The mermaids glared at the mermaid girl before she swam off as fast as she could in the waters. At least she gave Mokuba a huge advantage of winning his fight. She kept swimming and swimming while Mokuba was fighting off the army of mermaids. This time, it was a little easier to fight the creatures. He was able to fight them off before swimming away from them. He then, grabbed the mermaid girl by the wrist and they both started swimming away from the army of mermaids.

Mokuba swam up to the surface and found a spot of light coming from Tea's flashlight. A smirk appeared on his lips and he jumped up to land, his tail changing back into legs. He shouted, "FREEZE!" as the blew gem on his necklace glowed and the water froze on the surface of the water, preventing the mermaids from reaching the surface. The mermaid girl panted while Tea turned her flashlight and gasped in horror at the two.

"Tea!" Mokuba cried out.

_"OH MY GOSH!"_ Tea responded, all the girls, besides Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Amethyst Cat, turned their faces away.

_"Sorry,"_ Mokuba apologized, blushing at the fact that he had no underwear or pants on. He put back on his underwear and pants. The mermaid girl didn't need to do that, since the shirt she was wearing was so large, it covered her whole body. "You can look now."

_"Who is this?"_ Amethyst Cat asked Mokuba, pointing her nose at the mermaid girl.

"Actually..._ I don't know._ What _is_ your name?" Mokuba asked the girl.

"Atlas," The girl Atlas replied with a soft smile.

"Atlas, thanks for the help!" Mokuba thanked Atlas. "Though, I still don't trust you _completely_."

"Promise me you'll play with me sometime?"

"Um... sure... _I guess_," Mokuba replied, still feeling a little weird. The girl smiled, then slowly walked backwards, standing on the ice with her bare feet.

"We'll meet again! Tell me your name!"

"Mokuba."

"I'll be waiting for our play date," Atlas promised before skating backwards with her bare feet on the ice until she ran into thin ice and dropped into the water.

"Rather she's good at hypnotizing boys or you have a crush," Tea smirked as Mokuba turned his head, blushing mad red.

"I DO NOT!" Mokuba denied.

"Do so."

"DO NOT!"

_"Can we get back on the surface?"_ Silent Magician asked as the two nodded.

"I suppose I finished by other task and got this... _golden apple_," Mokuba said, holding up the golden apple, which now showed no bite marks. "I swear I bit out of this! I guess it revives after the spell wears out. This turns you into a fish when you eat it."

_"Interesting,"_ Tea replied.


	20. The Next Journey

**Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I was doing a countdown of my favorite fan fictions I've read. You can find it on my forum. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you like this. Review please!**

Seto, Mkalburti, Pharaoh Seth, Yubel, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi were waiting for the girls to return from rescuing Mokuba. Seto was the one getting impatient for their return. He was close to blaming Mkalburti and his father for involving them in this mess. Hopefully, Mokuba was okay and he would return with that gold apple he retrieve from the statue of the mermaid. Seto sighed while looking out over toward the ocean.

"Hey look!" Joey called out to everyone as they looked ahead and saw Mokuba and the others climbing out of the hole. Silent Magician was carrying Tea, Amethyst pounced out of the hole (since she had the ability to jump to very high places), Mokuba flew on Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Mkalburti's monster flew out of the hole. The Ka monsters disappeared after dropping off Tea and Mokuba.

"It seems our friends have made it out and Mokuba has passed another trial," Mkalburti said with a small smile.

"And almost _killing my brother_ in the process!" Seto added, glaring at Pharaoh Seth and his son.

"At least everyone is safe!" Yugi said, trying to prevent any fight. "We should be heading out."

"Yugi's right!" Tea agreed.

Yubel's jewel began to glow green and Amethyst Cat disappeared with Emerald Turtle taking her place. Everyone climbed aboard and the old turtle began swimming across the sea. Tea began getting seasick and lied down with Joey being the one to rub her tummy, since Yugi wanted payback for teasing him about his crush on Tea. It wasn't long before everyone made it to the other side of the sea.

"So, you know the location for any of the other trials?" Mokuba asked.

"Many of the other trials are at Dalor's field. He has made this game with a _huge_ disadvantage for you. That is why Judei couldn't win," Yubel explained.

"Then, we can go to Dalor's field! Even in Capsule Monsters, the player can go to the opposing player's side right?" Joey suggested. Yami shook his head.

"That is a huge risk to do so. It's easier for your opponent to take you down, because of his amount of monsters," Mokuba explained.

_"That cheat!"_

"He uses the advantage to make his opponent less powerful with weak items," Mkalburti explained.

_"Reminds me of _someone_ I know,"_ Yami smirked, eying at Mokuba, who shot him a glare.

"_Wait..._ Yami, how did you defeat me the first two times you played Capsule Monsters against me?" Mokuba asked, coming up with an idea.

"I just used the teamwork of my monsters and their abilities," Yami replied, wanting to know what Mokuba was going with this.

"Then, that's what I have to do. I have to use the same strategy the other Yugi used against me!"

"What do you mean?" Mkalburti asked. Yami smiled, knowing exactly what Mokuba was going for.

"You guys and the items. They may not seem much, but it's good enough weapons against Dalor, if I use their abilities to my advantage. This necklace gives me map of this Si-San World and curtain abilities, the Book of the Dead can help Judei and his army, and the golden apple can help me and the rest of us as well," Mokuba explained.

"How?"

"Yubel, can you take the Book of the Dead to Judei? Tell him I'm going to need his army," Mokuba told Yubel, handing the Book of the Dead to him.

"I shall do just that," Yubel agreed, taking the Book of the Dead.

"What about that golden apple? Doesn't seem like it can do much," Joey wondered.

"It can change me into a fish and _there's a promise I have to keep_," Mokuba said, showing a sly smirk. Everyone rose two eyebrows. "Seth, can you change to my age or younger?"

_"Of course,"_ Pharaoh Seth smirked.

"I'm gonna need you to do that where we'll be going. I'm also gonna need Tea to come along. We'll be talking to a couple of mermaids," Mokuba explained.

_"You're crazy!"_ Mkalburti glared.

"Hear me out. If we can convince them to be on our side, we'll have a chance to defeat Dalor. I doubt if they're any happier being here as the rest of us. I've already met one, and from what I've seen, she seems... _human_."

_"That eats men,"_ Mkalburti smirked.

"I mermaids can _change_ human. I saw the mermaid that helped Mokuba. Atlas did seem more _human_ than monstrous, now that I think about it," Tea said.

"Did you say Atlas?" Mkalburti asked in pure shock, turning pale.

"You know her?" Mokuba asked.

"Once long ago. I thought she was killed by..."

"_Dalor_ _right?_ That means whatever he did to her was no different than what he did to the rest of the mermaids."

"Then, we'll go," Mkalburti agreed with furrowed eyebrows, after thinking about this for a few moments.

"Same here," Pharaoh Seth replied with determination in his eyes.

"What about the rest of us?" Joey asked.

"You guys can go with Yubel and I'm sure Judei can equip you with some weapons. I'll meet you back after we gather up the mermaids," Mokuba said.

"You think they'll want to join forces with us?" Tristan asked.

"I'm sure of it!" Mokuba declared. He got out the golden apple as Pharaoh Seth instantly changed into a 12-year-old boy.

Mokuba, Mkalburti, Pharaoh Seth, and Tea ate the apple before they all changed into mermaids and jumped into the sea. Yubel and the rest of the gang walked on their way to Judei's kingdom to give him the news. Mokuba was curious about Atlas and her connection to Mkalburti. How they know each other? Did Mkalburti ever meet the mermaids before? What was his connection with them? These questions filled his mind.

Either way, now was not the time to ask questions. They all had to swim to the mermaids' location. Maybe if they traveled there, these questions will be answered.


	21. Training

**This is the next chapter of this tale. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was reading two really good fan fictions. I never thought I'd be fan fiction searching and be lucky enough to find two really great fan fictions. I advice you all to check out Bloody Moon. It's actually a very good and well written fan fiction and is very fast with updating. If you need the link, I'll be happy to provide it for ya. This is also gonna be short, so I apologize for that too. Review please!**

Yubel and the gang took a long journey back to Judei's palace, but made it there nonetheless. Judei was looking after his kingdom and received news from one of his messengers of Yubel's and the others' return. He was happy to receive this wonderful news and prepared himself to welcome his brother and company. He was dressed in his royal robes time to watch the group enter the throne room happily welcomed.

Yubel and Judei exchanged hugs and kissed. Then, they separated for Yubel to give Judei news.

"Judei, Mokuba has made plans concerning his war against Dalor. He thinks that if we work together, we might have a sporting chance against our enemy. Though the magical items on this side are not as powerful as Dalor's, we can use the advantage of what we have. Not only is Mokuba planning on using the strength in our numbers, but providing these _numbers_ with his items," Yubel announced, bringing out the Book of the Dead.

"The Book of the Dead! He has retrieved the Book of the Dead?" Judei asked baffled.

"Yes Sire."

"What other items has he retrieved?"

"A golden apple that turns him into fish. Mokuba has found a weakness against the mermaids besides _women_. Their music also does not effect small children."

"_Interesting._ Where is he and the two others?"

"They are out to gather the mermaids. Mokuba believes that they may help us, and are enemies of Dalor as well."

"He is _mad_!"

"Though, the music does not effect him, he may have a sporting chance. If this plan succeeds, this will bring us one step closer to defeating Dalor."

_"Perhaps..."_

"He also seeks your help with your armies."

"I will provide Mokuba magicians and soldiers. This plan just may work, especially if he can talk to the mermaids. I will gather up an army and wait for Mokuba. I just hope he knows what he's doing with those creatures."

"Where is Grandpa and Professor Hawkins?" Yami asked.

"They're resting. I will be sure to awake them and tell them this news," Judei replied.

"Thank you, Judei," Yugi thanked the dark king.

"We'll also have to prepare ourselves, won't we?" Yami asked.

"You will," Judei replied. "I may also need your help. I heard you were skilled in sword fighting, combat, and javelin. You can teach these skills to your partner and cousin."

"You're expecting me to be taught under _him_?" Seto asked annoyed, pointing his index finger at Yami.

"Unless you want this world to be your tomb," Judei smirked, then laughed aloud before everyone else laughed, getting the pun. _"I kill myself!"_ Him and Yubel left out of the throne room.

"What's the joke?" Seto asked smugly.

"Technically speaking, this _is_ your tomb. We're inside the pyramid of Pharaoh Seth," Yami pointed out as Seto slapped his forehead.

_"Kill me now!"_

"Though, he does have a point. Unless you want to die here-"

"_I get it!_ I'll accept training from you as long as it's not from the dog."

_"HEY!"_ Joey shouted, so close to strangling Seto.

"Hey girls!" A man shouted, who seemed to be close to the same age as everyone else. He had messy black hair, dark brown eyes that could be mistaken for black, dark blue noble clothing, some boots, pale white skin, and held a sword belt around his waist of his man's skirt.

_"Excuse me!"_ Tea glared offended.

"My name is Chester son of Princeton and General of Judei's army! Let's get a move out, we've got work to do!"

Everyone followed Chester to where every soldier was being trained. While Judei and Yubel were training the army on one side of the area, the king ordered Chester and Yami help with getting everyone else trained up and prepare on the other side. Yami trained Seto and Yugi while Chester trained Joey, Tea, and Tristan. Everyone grew tired from the training, but kept on going.

Joey was making it an effort to get familiar with his bow and arrow. Chester found it a great advantage for Joey to be greatly skilled at this. He also found Tea's skill for hiding and knowing curtain parts of the human body that can be pressed to make him or her weak a _great_ advantage. Chester made an effort to train Tea in attacking her opponents by using her body and light weapons like daggers or rope, especially since she was a woman and a sword and armor would be too heavy for her to carry. Tristan was skilled in sword fighting, since he fought alot using knives in the past. This came very useful.

Yami taught Seto the skill in spear throwing. This became extremely hard for the CEO President and most of the time would kick the dirt when missing the target. Yami found this very amusing, but still focused on training both Seto and Yugi. Yugi was being trained with swords and fighting. The hardest part was just _picking up_ the sword, which Seto found amusing through his frustration in throwing a spear. He kept complaining why they couldn't use guns in this world.

Everyone was training and becoming stronger with curtain fighting skills they possessed. Even Yami trained himself with many of the skills he once used 3000 years ago and have not used since then. He would duel with Yugi to not only help him get used to sword fighting, but also to fresh up on the skill. Everyone was getting tired and hurt from all the training, though it was worth it.


	22. The Mermaids' Battle Strategy

**And the return of the mermaids! Originally, I wasn't planning on bringing back the mermaids until around the end or something, but you guys seemed to like them, so I decided to bring them back again. Though, this will be the last time you'll see them until around the end. I only put this chapter to give Atlas more of a character. Review please!**

Mokuba, Mkalburti, and Pharaoh Seth swam deep in the ocean. Mokuba loved time being a fish, even enough to swim a back flip circle. Mkalburti also seemed to be copying Mokuba's gesture. Pharaoh Seth just sighed while rolling his eyes. Though, he had to admit, at least his son, even the modern version, still held a _childishness_ inside them. That had to make Pharaoh Seth smile.

The three mermen spotted a cave under the mermaid island. Mokuba began developing a smirk upon his lips before swimming right into the cave. Mkalburti and Pharaoh Seth sighed deeply, bubbles developing from their noses, while slowly closing their eyes. They both followed Mokuba to the inside of the dark cave. Their eyes began to glow and they could see in the dark.

Mokuba swam to the other side of the cave where he spotted a whole mass of naked women with tails. He covered his eyes immediately. Pharaoh Seth kept his eyebrows furrowed and Mkalburti searched throughout the wide mass of mermaids, looking for _someone_. His eyes widened when he began to spot a few mermaids he personally knew.

Mkalburti pulled on his father's arm and pointed to a few of the mermaids. Pharaoh Seth's eyes widened and his mouth gaped wide open. Mokuba, trying to look away from the nudy women with tails, noticed this and knew they didn't have this reaction out of_ the naked women_. It seemed as though they recognized some of the mermaids.

Mokuba took Pharaoh Seth and Mkalburti by the arm and swam them up to the surface. They appeared with only their heads shown. Mokuba recognized this place as the same area where he met Atlas. _He didn't have time to think about that!_

"What did you see?" Mokuba asked.

"A few of those women helped us play this Shadow Game against Dalor when one of us was the true warrior," Mkalburti replied as Mokuba's eyes widened. "We thought he killed them."

_"Even my wife is here,"_ Pharaoh Seth muttered with furrowed eyebrows.

"Dalor must've taken the women that have entered here with you guys and turned them into mermaids after we lost!" Mkalburti concluded as Mokuba's eyes widened. _"I'm such an idiot!"_

"Is what how you knew Atlas? Was she one of the players on your side playing against Dalor?" Mokuba asked.

"She was my _wife_!"

"I guess that's why she has this crush on me!"

"I think something's pulling on my tail!" Pharaoh Seth said after flinching slightly. He swam backwards, then a woman with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes appeared from the water.

"My Pharaoh, is that you?" the woman asked, staring at Pharaoh Seth dumbfounded.

"Leciah!" Mkalburti cried out in shock and joy.

"Who's this chick?" Mokuba asked.

"Leciah! She was one of my father's most loyal Priestess after Isis!"

"Leciah, what happened? What did Dalor do to you and the rest of the girls? Why have you all become man-eating savages?" Mkalburti asked with both demand and confusion.

"I... _don't know._ I think Dalor manipulates us when a trial emerges! It's _always_ impossible for us to resist!"

"So, in other words, because Dalor controls the Shadow Game, he controls the players that play a curtain role in the game?" Mokuba asked as Leciah nodded in reply. "But Atlas seemed fine when I was playing the trial game here!"

"This is the first time that she's ever shown as a small child. Usually, she's grown!" Leciah explained as the men's eyes widened.

"Could it have anything to do with me looking like _him_ and being twelve years old?" Mokuba asked, pointing his thumb at Mkalburti.

"When we change our age, we have to match our thoughts and feelings to that curtain age level. It probably works the same with Atlas. She was known as a very powerful sorceress of light," Mkalburti figured.

"Young mermaids have not developed hormones yet, so that is probably why she was not persuaded," Leciah concluded. "Or at least not as _persuaded_! She probably was somewhat _brainwashed_! Acting as an immature version of a mermaid!"

"Anyways, I have a plan to stop Dalor. I was thinking of gathering an army of all the previous players and the ones with me! Each of us gathering an army against Dalor to defeat him, like Capsule Monsters, but also using the abilities we have! If you guys were strong enough to take down mighty warriors, with your help, we can defeat Dalor!" Mokuba explained his plan. Leciah thought hard on the idea, then nodded.

"It might work. I'll call in the girls and see their opinion on the plan," Leciah said before diving into the water.

It did not take long for all the mermaids to emerge from the waters. Mokuba, of course, had to cover his eyes from all the nudity. Of course, the women were very used to swimming around naked, since they had been for 3000 years at the most. Pharaoh Seth and Mkalburti didn't seem to be fazed by the naked women _or mermaids_ around the cave. Mokuba _had_ to wonder how those two were able to put up with this!

"How are you able to deal with the naked women?" Mokuba asked as the two looked at him with glaring looks. "Without freaking out or having perverted thoughts?"

"You _really_ want to know how?" Mkalburti asked as Mokuba nodded. "We pretend they're concubines."

Mokuba showed a cherry red blush, saying, _"sorry I asked!"_

"Leciah told us your plan! Do you really think this is enough to defeat Dalor?" A red-head mermaid asked with folded arms.

"Teamwork is usually the key to winning Capsule Monsters and since the game was based on this Shadow Game, maybe that's the key to this game!" Mokuba replied.

"Kid, this isn't _Capsule Monsters_, this is Si-San! It works differently than the game you're talking about!" a curly, black-haired mermaid said.

"Actually Sona, it might work," a blond-haired mermaid with a more determined look. "My lord Supreme King Judei used the same technique! It gathered us close to winning! In fact, it was _because_ of this strategy that we came close to defeating him! Though, what we have now the true warrior, who also thinks about the previous players that tried before him! Let us give _this_ true warrior a helping hand, shall we?" The other mermaids gave glances, then nodded with determination written on their faces. The blond mermaid faced Mokuba. "You have our help! We know the waters up and down in this world!"

"Thank you! What's your name?" Mokuba asked.

"Queen Alexandria of Babylon... _or once was_," Alexandria replied with a soft smile.

"You're Judei's _wife_?" Mokuba asked in pure shock.

"_All_ the women were taken here! Dalor wanted to separate the males and females to make us suffer!"

_"He sure did a good job with _that_,"_ Mkalburti muttered darkly.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked.

"He separated us from our wives! As hard as it is to believe, it is the most painful experience to be separated from your wife!" Pharaoh Seth explained with a hint of sorrow written on his face._ "Dalor will surely pay!"_

_"I will make sure of that!"_ Mkalburti muttered darkly.

"Mokuba!" Atlas called, who seemed to be more older now, around her thirties at least. Mokuba's eyes widened, knowing that shirt on her from anywhere. "There is a trial on Dalor's side that might give you a running start! It's also not as easy for him to arrive to! Normally, he makes that the last place he will go to in order to gather all the good items! I will guide the three of you there safely and will give you reports on Dalor!"

"But Atlas, it's dangerous and _suicidal_!" Mkalburti argued.

"But this item is Dalor's last attack or the key to it anyways! You take that away and he will have nothing when weakened!"

"She's right! This might be the true warrior's only chance!" Another mermaid agreed.

"This could also mean Mokuba running into Dalor unprepared," Mkalburti pointed out.

"Dalor is just as unprepared anyways and it's right at the edge of Mokuba's border!"

"Besides, it's the true warrior's decision, not yours!" The red-haired mermaid said snobbishly.

"I'll take that chance! It might be risky, but we could have a sporting chance!" Mokuba said as Mkalburti shot him a glare.

"I seriously hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Mkalburti glared.

"I'll gain help from all of you. Dalor is probably just as unprepared, so we might as well take this chance."

Mkalburti sighed deeply, hoping that this idea wouldn't lead Mokuba into deep trouble. He knew he would need to tag along to make sure Mokuba would be able to escape safely if they ever were to_ run into trouble_. Pharaoh Seth was thinking on the same level. It seemed like a good idea, but one with very high risks. He wasn't willing to let Mokuba go on this trip alone.

_This journey would be a challenging one indeed._


	23. Inside the Hole

**Here's the next chapter! This is where Mokuba goes to the next trial game, which I will try to make more challenging than all the other trial games. They need to be more challenging, because the item will be very VERY powerful. Review please!**

Mokuba, Pharaoh Seth, and Mkalburti followed Alexandria and Atlas to the trial game, which took place in Dalor's territory. Pharaoh Seth changed back to looking 16 years old again, since he was sure that the mermaids weren't being brainwashed at this point. The women knew this would be very challenging and risky for Mokuba, but he was their only hope to being free and reuniting with their husbands. Mokuba was willing to risk _everything_ to save everyone trapped in this Shadow Game.

Alexandria and Atlas did change into more appropriate clothing to cover themselves, or at least enough of themselves. They wore baggy men tops, from the previous men that were eaten alive during the trial game, that reached their knees. This was a great relief for Mokuba, since he was getting very disturbed by the naked mermaids. Luckily, he didn't have to explain to them _why they should wear clothing_ like he did with Atlas when she was under Dalor's spell. The women already knew that he was disturbed just by seeing Mokuba's reaction from earlier.

There was a curtain wall of land in front of them that reached to the surface. The five mermaids reached to the top to where a huge mass of land was found. Pharaoh Seth and Mkalburti furrowed their eyebrows, feeling very unsure about being on Dalor's territory. Mokuba noticed, on the land mass, a gaping hole a few feet away from the edge of the mass of land. He smiled excitedly.

"I still think this is a bad idea!" Mkalburti said aloud.

"We'll never know until we try, right?" Atlas asked with a soft smile as Mkalburti closed his eyes and let a sigh escape from his nose.

"My next trial game is only several feet away! Let's go!" Mokuba said excitedly. Him and the others began growing back legs as they stepped out of the waters. The other four followed him to the hole and circled it, looking down at the bottom of the pit. "How deep is it?"

"_Very!_ Though, you need to go inside to know what your next trial game is!" Alexandria instructed.

"I guess..._ here it goes_," Mokuba said nervously as he bent his knees and tried to climb down on the wall of the hole, but there didn't seem to be a ledge for his feet to step on.

"You need to jump in! That's what Dalor had to do!"

"You expect me to jump in and-" Mokuba glared before Alexandria rolled her eyes, then pushed the boy into the hole. _"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"_ He kept echoing through the hole until there was nothing left to be heard from him.

"What's in there?" Mkalburti asked.

"If I knew, I would've told you," Atlas replied.

"It's a good thing my reincarnate is not here," Pharaoh Seth smirked with folded arms. "More than likely, he'd have a fit."

* * *

><p>Mokuba kept falling deeper into the giant pit. He was screaming aloud, knowing he was going to die. What was Alexandria thinking of pushing him off like that? Mokuba really didn't want to die <em>now<em>! _He was only 12!_ He never got himself a girlfriend or got _married_ to anyone yet! He never even got the chance to get laid! _'Wait... why am I thinking about _getting laid_?'_ Mokuba asked himself before splashing into the deep water.

Mokuba held his breath while swimming up to the surface, taking a huge gulp of breath. He looked around and discovered he was inside a small pool that was deep enough to catch him from his fall. He swam up to the ledge of the pool and onto stone ground to discover he was inside a giant dark cave. The blue gem on his necklace began to glow and he began having night vision eyes.

"Cool! I can see in the dark!_ Why didn't I have this before?_" Mokuba asked himself, then walked deeper into the underground tunnel. "Guess I'll have to worry about that later."

Mokuba walked deeper into the cave, exploring it to find the trial game. He knew it had to be around this dark place somewhere. It wasn't like Dalor would hide the game and make it difficult for him to find it, _would he?_ Mokuba thought about this more. Maybe this game was located in a specific direction to make it hard for the true warrior to find in case he ever decided to pass to Dalor's territory. Though, Mokuba wasn't quite sure. For all he knew, he could be playing it right now.

Suddenly, Mokuba a weird noise that sounded like gooey liquid. He narrowed his eyes to find the source of this noise. He looked left, right, and behind him, but there didn't seem to be the source of the sound. Mokuba followed where the sound came from, deeper into the tunnel, while making a gulping noise. He went inside a slightly smaller tunnel on the left and there he found black bubbly goo slowly growing and moving to Mokuba's direction.

"Oh crud," Mokuba responded before running from the goo as fast as he could, despite it growing slow. He ran through the tunnel, trying to find an escape rout. He kept running faster and faster to find an exit of some sort. Suddenly, he came to a dead end at the end of the tunnel. "_Oh man._ SERIOUSLY?" The black goo sound seemed to be making a louder sound. "At least I've got some time to think this over. How do I get out of here?"

Just then, Mokuba felt strong vines grabbing a hold of his arms and sinking him to the stoned ground. He kept fighting the vines off, but they were too strong. He couldn't even reach for his sword, which was bad luck for him. The vines seemed as if they had a mind of their own; as if the plant was _alive_. Mokuba fought with all of his strength to try to break free, to cut off from the vines.

"No! _Please!_ HELP! SETO!" Mokuba cried aloud, trying to fight the vines. Two black vines slipped inside his ears. _"NOOOOOO!"_ Mokuba screamed bloody murder while tears were leaking out of his eyes.

Mokuba's eyes popped open as he sat up from his bed, panting heavily. He was found in a man's skirt inside a Pharaoh's room chamber where only the Pharaoh himself slept. Mokuba felt confused and dizzy at the same time. _This isn't right!_ Why would he be _here_?

"My darling, you should lay down and rest! The demons have still cursed you!" A familiar voice cried out, lying Mokuba down to rest. _It sounded like Atlas!_

_"What's going on?"_ Mokuba asked, a hoarse voice coming out of his voice. _"What's wrong with me?"_

"The demons have placed a curse on you! Your throat is sore, you are as hot as the sun Ra, and are hurting all over! You must rest!" Atlas replied in a desperate state.

_"I think you mean I'm sick with the flu,"_ Mokuba corrected before coughing harshly and making a hoarse cough.

"Pharaoh, lie down! Please!" Atlas begged with tearful eyes as she lied Mokuba down. Why would she be crying about him being _sick_? "You're talking nonsense!"

_"Get. Off. Of me!"_ Mokuba cried in pain as he pushed Atlas off of him and found himself falling onto the stoned ground. He felt blood oozing from his two ears, but was more worried about the moving vines behind him. He got got up and ran from the vines that were grabbing for him. "YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!" He pulled out his sword and cut off the vines as they began pouring out green liquid and slowly dying. "I can't believe that worked."

Mokuba began realizing that he could no longer hear the black liquid and instead only heard a ringing sound in both ears. He dropped on his knees, placing both hands on his ears to only feel blood from when the black vines crawled into his ears and gave him that hallucination. Fear overwhelmed Mokuba and tears began developing.

_"I can't do this,"_ Mokuba muttered, feeling the tears pouring from his eyes, covering them with his fists. "_My ears hurt!_ SETO, WHERE ARE YOU?"

A loud screeching noise was heard and Mokuba began covering his hears, wishing for the noise to stop. While trying to block the sound, a huge sharp thorn the size of a football shot right from behind Mokuba and right onto his shoulder. He screamed in pain, trying to pull the thorn out before another huge thorn hit him on the middle of his back. He began running as fast as he could. Mokuba was trying to pull the thorns out, but everywhere he turned, some sort of _man-eating plant_ was trying to kill him. It was worse than Little Shop of Horror, especially since it wasn't even funny.

Mokuba ran to the pool of water he landed from the hole, only to discover that it was taken over by enormous seaweed. The seaweed grabbed onto Mokuba, tying itself all over his little body and pulling him to the waters. He held his breath and fought against the seaweed. He used his sword to cut the plant only to find more of it tangling his feet and body. Mokuba was starting to wish he brought the golden apple, so he could breathe underwater.

All Mokuba could think about was _surviving_, nothing else ever mattered. He _had_ to live! He had to beat this Shadow Game of life and death! His red gem glowed and Mokuba suddenly could break the sea weed like twigs. It seemed like the red gem stood for strength. Mokuba used his sword to cut more from the seaweed before swimming up to the surface and breathing in and out hardly.

_"Oh my gosh,"_ Mokuba said hoarsely as he limply climbed to the surface before a strong vine appeared from the wall and grabbed onto him by the ankle. "NOT AGAIN!" He tried pulling himself, despite all the pain he was enduring. His body was hurting him so much, he was screaming. Dark energy was growing inside him._ Dark energy?_ Mokuba's eyes began to turn black and the vine suddenly turned to ash. "What is _this_?" Mokuba questioned himself while looking at his hands, which were filled with dark energy. All the killer plants were sprouting out toward him. "LEAVE. ME. _ALONE!_" Mokuba was grabbed onto from head to toe by the plants before letting out a painful scream, hurting all over his body from the wounds and cuts. Huge black energy released from Mokuba's body and killed every living thing in the dark tunnel. This lasted for a minute or two before Mokuba grew faintly tired and fell on his hands and knees before his whole world turned black.

_Was it done? Was the trial game finally over?_


	24. Fish in Water

**Here comes the next chapter. This is pretty much the conclusion of the trial. I know it was pretty suspenseful. I was trying to make it out like that. Anyways, here's the rest of this. Review please!**

Mokuba woke up with his head bounding continuously. He moaned and slowly sat right up. His eyes began returning to night vision again and there, in front of him, he saw a huge black glob slowly growing, only with no sound. Mokuba stood confused and afraid, why couldn't he hear that bubbly sound anymore? He quickly got up and some pebbles fell into the pool. _There was no splash_ or the sound of it. Mokuba began feeling afraid.

"Hello?" Mokuba spoke aloud, to test if he could hear himself. He seemed to be hearing himself just fine, but why couldn't he hear anything else. He began touching his ears, which held dry blood from when the black vines launched themselves into his ear sockets. _'That must be why I can't hear! Am I deaf?'_ He felt sorely afraid. Not only was that black goo going to drown him possibly, or worse, but now he couldn't hardly hear _anything_ at all.

Mokuba had to find a way to escape this horror mess. The item no longer mattered. He just wanted to go home; for things to return to normal. He felt so afraid, tears were pouring out of his eyes. He sat on his bottom and sobbed crying like a little toddler hiding in a dark corner from the boggy man. He was scared and helpless. He wished his brother was here to be with him and get him out of this mess. This situation was too much to handle alone.

_"I'm sorry Seto! I can't do this! I can't be as strong as Mkalburti and Seth! I'm just too scared!"_ Mokuba cried as the black goo came closer and closer to him. After a long while of sobbing hot tears, he looked over at the black goo gaining closer and closer. Mokuba had to think of something to avoid the goo, but what? There was the water, but how long could he stay in there? Wait, _the apple!_ Mokuba contacted his friends from the surface. _'Guys, drop the gold apple down here!'_

_'You're still alive? We were worried you died! You've been gone for at least 30 minutes!'_ Pharaoh Seth said with worry.

_'I'm fine, just drop me the apple!'_

The golden apple began to drop into the water as Mokuba swam to catch it, then ate it. He began to grow a tail, than swam deep into the water. At least he was safe from the black goo _for now._ He looked around and swam through different tunnels. They were all confusing and almost like a maze. Mokuba began wondering if this is what Yami's soul room is like. Yami did mention that it was like a maze.

Mokuba began searching through the different areas until he began growing exhausting tired._ He had to find the item!_ It had to be around here somewhere! _Where could it be?_ By this time, Mokuba was so tired, he could sleep in this tunnel maze.

There seemed to be a glowing light shining from a curtain tunnel behind a bolder. Mokuba swam over and pushed the bolder with all his might. Though, it was too strong. He pushed harder, and then the ruby gem on his necklace began to glow and he easily pushed the bolder out of the way. He then, entered the tunnel with the glowing light.

There, at the very end of the tunnel where the glowing light was coming from, was a small knife. Mokuba swam up to the knife and took it with both hands carefully. The blade was glowing with brilliant light and seemed to have a small handle. He took it with one hand, curiously wondering what was so _special_ about this knife that could be used to cut steak.

Mokuba took the knife and swam from the tunnel, heading for where he previously was. It was a long time to find his way back around, due to the mazes. _These tunnels were so confusing it's hard for anyone to find his way around here!_ Mokuba wondered how Dalor would manage to find his way here. Then again, he had been playing this game three times.

While trying to find his way around, Mokuba's waist slid against a sharp rock, leaving a straight cut as he made a bubbling cry and dropped the dagger. The blade then slowly reached its tip at where Mokuba was cut and pinched the wound. He cringed and took the knife, removing it from the wound.

Suddenly, the wound began to connect itself together and heal itself. Mokuba stared in shock of the wound _healing_. It seemed that this knife healed wounds instead of making them. He slowly, but carefully, began to reach the point of the blade inside his ear. He didn't want to dig so deep that he'd kill himself, but enough to where it healed his hearing.

After a small pinch, Mokuba removed the knife, then continued his search for the surface. Though, his hearing still didn't seem to change. Mokuba knew he didn't dig the blade in deep enough. He didn't want to really cut himself and make it bleed, even though this knife was _different_. Reflexes always were a pain.

It took almost _forever_ before Mokuba reached the surface. The black goo was starting to find its way into the water while climbing up the walls. He had to find a way to escape this cave, now that he found the blade. _There had to be a way!_ Mokuba then, remembered he could fly. The blue gem on his necklace glowed and he began flying in the air as his tail turned back into legs. Mokuba flew to the top and escaped without the goo reaching him. He finally escaped the hole.

Pharaoh Seth and Mkalburti both smiled joyfully as Mokuba landed softly. Their lips were moving, but no sound came out. Mokuba knew he never dug his blade into his ears deep enough. Mkalburti seemed to be talking to Mokuba, but only his lips where moving.

"I can't hear you. Those vines went into my ears and ruined my hearing," Mokuba explained before falling on his hands and knees in exhaustion. "The blade can heal by stabbing it. I was trying to heal my hearing, but I didn't sink it in deep enough."

Before Mokuba knew it, he felt the most horrible pain cut through his right ear. He screamed on the top of his lungs before Pharaoh Seth took him and stabbed the healing knife on the other ear. Mokuba was crying and screaming, covering both his ears as tears streamed down his face. Though, his ears started itching and acting weird and suddenly... he heard the sound of ruffling leaves.

"Can you hear us now?" Mkalburti asked as Mokuba nodded, then laid on the soft grass while panting.

_"I wanna go home!"_ Mokuba whined, scared as anything. _"I can't do this! I'm tired and I wanna go home!"_

Mokuba kept sobbing and crying as Pharaoh Seth and Mkalburti exchange glances. Pharaoh Seth took Mokuba and sat him up. He looked up at the former pharaoh, who held serious eyes.

"You can't say that when you're facing danger! When Dalor throws everything at you, you get up and fight like a man! I don't want to find you crying and whining like a baby anymore! Where we were raised age 12 was when a boy became a man! _Start acting like one and suck it up!_" Pharaoh Seth said harshly as Mokuba felt taken aback by this response. This man held his brother's face and his brother's personality. This man was telling him not to cry or whine and start being a man.

_"Y-Yes sir,"_ Mokuba replied in a weeping tone. Just then, he felt a piercing slap across the face.

"I said start acting like a man! I don't want to hear any sound of your weeping!"

"Yes sir!" Mokuba responded in a more serious voice as Pharaoh Seth gave a nod.

"Good."

Mokuba slowly put his hand at the area where Pharaoh Seth just slapped him. Mkalburti walked up to Mokuba and said, "he doesn't want you acting weak when you're our only chance to save hundreds of lives."

"Seto never was like that... why is this version like that?" Mokuba asked.

"A relationship with a brother is different from a father toward his son. Your brother protects you from chaos, while my father taught me to face it and defeat it head on. A father teaches and trains his children while siblings support each other. You see how relationships play differently?"

"I guess, but _you're_ his son, not me."

"Ah, but you are a replica of me with alot of my personality and quirks. At this age, I cried bitter tears and my father taught me that when I cry, to cry behind four walls, but never in battle. When I fight, I fight like a man, not a child."

"Aren't parents supposed to be more protective of their kids than siblings?"

"Yes, but _protecting_ someone can be done by raising them right. It's something only understood once you have a child of your own."

_"I guess."_

"We best keep moving before Dalor knows we're here!" Pharaoh Seth informed the boys. They all took a bite of the apple and began swimming out of Dalor's territory. Mokuba carried the knife with him.

While the trio was swimming on their way out, all of a sudden, a giant sea monster appeared from under the water and lifted Mkalburti almost off the water and hit the water across from Pharaoh Seth and Mokuba. He was yelping aloud in the process.

"Mkalburti, are you okay?" Pharaoh Seth asked with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine! It's _you_ who should be worried about!" Mkalburti cried out as the two swam from the sea monster, which was huge and scaly. It had a lion-like face, razor-sharp teeth, a long tail like a snake with large and hard scales, and a fin surrounding its head like a mane.

"What is that thing?" Mokuba asked fearfully.

"It's a Leviathan!" Mkalburti replied while taking a San-Si capsule and shoving it in his San-Si Launcher to launch out his San Monster. Mokuba copied the same jester, trying to find a creature that could swim underwater, any kind.

Mkalburti ended up summoning a Flying Sea Dragon with a fish-like body with scales and wide wings as huge as an eagle, only more fish-like and scaly. It splashed into the sea and began jumping from the ocean, shooting a light sonic blast, from its mouth, at the creature. The blast was powerful enough to knock it to the ocean before the two creatures began to fight underwater.

"Here we go!" Mokuba said, finally finding a sea creature San Monster. He launched it from his San-Si Launcher. He summoned Squid Ninja.

"You didn't get any good sea monsters?" Pharaoh Seth asked with a glaring face.

"I didn't think it would be that important and I thought the land creatures were cooler," Mokuba admitted as Pharaoh Seth sighed while shaking his head. He got out a San-Si Capsule and launched it in his San-Si Launcher, summoning out Monster Fish Snake, which looked like a blue scaly snake with razor-sharp teeth. It swam underwater, slithering inside the deep waters. "Co'mon Squid Ninja, show 'em what you're made of!" Squid Ninja swam underwater to help fight the Leviathan.

The Leviathan circled around the water, fighting with Flying Sea Dragon, its razor-sharp teeth grinning. Monster Fish Snake bit the tail of the sea dragon, who howled underwater like it was possible, then sharply attacked Monster Fish Snake. Fortunately, Leviathan missed and the three monsters were at it on each other. They were quickly circling or slithering around the other.

The three creatures finally reached the surface with their fight. Flying Sea Dragon let out another light sonic blast at Leviathan as it dunked into the sea to avoid the attack. Just then, Leviathan swished its tail against Monster Fish Snake as Pharaoh Seth gasped as if he had the breath knocked out of him, blood sprinkling from his mouth.

_"Father!"_ Mkalburti cried aloud.

"Do you think we'll have a chance?" Mokuba asked fearfully.

"_I know_ we do! We can't give up now_ right?_" Mkalburti asked as Mokuba nodded. "Say, where is your monster?"

Mokuba didn't want to answer, didn't want to admit it. His monster wasn't attacking because it was _hiding_... Mokuba was afraid.


	25. Dalor's Shadow Game

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of this lovely story. Mokuba's still in a little bit of a shock from what happened in the last trial game. Will he prevail? Let's find out! Review please!**

Mokuba stared at the three monsters fighting with sweat and nervousness pouring down his neck. Mkalburti stared at his reincarnate with question in his eyes. _What was wrong with Mokuba? Why didn't he answer his question?_ There seemed to be something bothering Mokuba.

The Monster Fish circled around the Leviathan to make it dizzy. Flying Sea Dragon recovered from the attack and began to make its attack while the Leviathan was trying to attack Monster Fish. Though, before it could make the attack, Leviathan brought out its tail and Monster Fish ran into it, bouncing and slamming into Flying Sea Dragon. Both Mkalburti and Seth had the breath knocked out of them with a sharp yelp.

"Are you guys okay?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"You need to have your monster attack or we'll never win!" Seth snapped as Mokuba stared down in the waters with fear in his eyes.

"_Y-Yeah..._ sure... just let me think of something," Mokuba said, stress pouring down on him.

_"Think of something?"_ Mkalburti snapped.

"I'm nervous okay! I can't focus when I'm nervous!"

"You're not _focusing_ at all!"

Mokuba tapped his fingers against each other while staring at the monsters fighting from the corner of his eyes. Mkalburti could finally see what was going through Mokuba's mind. He nodded, then patted Mokuba's shoulder.

"If you have an idea, we'll listen," Mkalburti said as Mokuba showed a soft smile.

"Keep them busy. I think this might work," Mokuba told the two as they nodded. He began commanding Squid Ninja in his mind.

The three monsters continued their fight underwater. Mokuba focused on the fight to be sure that Leviathan was at the right spot. Flying Sea Dragon took Leviathan by the tail with its mouth and dragged it deeper into the ocean. A smirk crossed Mokuba's face. It seemed that Leviathan was about to move to a perfect target.

"Guys, this one's gonna hurt, so hang on!" Mokuba said as the two rose two eyebrows in response.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion from underwater. Mokuba knew Squid Ninja's ability to self destruct and destroy monsters. The impact made the ocean create an exploding wave as Seth and Mkalburti cried out in pain from the explosion of their monsters.

"Are you okay?" Mokuba asked.

_"Sorta,"_ Mkalburti muttered.

_"You fools won't be for long!"_ A deep sinister voice responded, which brought chills down Mokuba's spine. _Was that Dalor?_

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Mokuba shouted, trying to sound brave when in reality, he was scared out of his mind.

"In time I will reveal myself, but until then dear Mokuba, you and your friends shall suffer my wrath!" Dalor promised as a huge wave began appearing before the boys.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Mkalburti cried out as the boys dove into the sea to swim to Mokuba's side of the field.

Mokuba swam as fast as he could while watching a huge shadow expanding itself toward him. _What kind of items does Dalor have? It's almost like he's Satan or something!_ Mokuba didn't care, he wanted to get away from this part as fast as he could. The shadow was catching up to him, gaining closer and closer.

The shadows began covering most of Mokuba's surroundings like a fog. Mokuba tried to escape the black fog, but it crept into his gills and he heard the terrifying laughter of that sinister voice. Before Mokuba knew it he began to choke and feeling weak and dizzy. He began coughing like it was possible to cough underwater.

_"You can't win this fight, little one! No matter how hard you try!"_ Dalor echoed inside Mokuba's mind. _Was this the end?_ Mokuba suddenly found himself disappearing into some sort of light._ What's going on?_

* * *

><p>"I lose one life point from my shield!" Mokuba shouted from across the huge checkerboard that was the size of a disco floor. There seemed to be holographic characters of Mokuba's friends, some of them training. There was also Judai, his group, and the mermaids. Mokuba was standing on one area of this board with Pharaoh Seth and Mkalburti and moved to one square on the field where he started at when the game began, which glowed yellow. He pressed one glowing button from his shield, showing two more glowing buttons.<p>

"You should have listened to your ancient spirit Dear Mokuba!" Dalor smirked as Mokuba glared in response.

"It's your turn to make your move, so make it!" Mokuba shouted.

"Very well. I will move Rasco and Bonsa one square to the right," Dalor declared as two holographic men moved right to the square next to them.

When Mokuba was transported into the game board inside the pyramid, he found himself inside this big room on a huge board that was like a checkerboard, only with grass, mountains, trees, water, and other things. It was like a huge map of a world. Dalor had forced Mokuba to play this shadow game or lose his friends and life for all eternity. It seemed easy at first like Age of Empires, but then it became harder and challenging. Mokuba began fearing of his near loss.

It didn't matter though, Mokuba was bound to show no fear no matter what. San-Si worked just like Capsule Monsters... maybe Chess. Instead of moving Capsule Monsters, the true warrior move themselves and their friends like chess pieces. Even if Mokuba's friend were to move, pointing to the opposite direction, they'd still be going to whatever direction Mokuba would movie them to.

"Mkalburti and Seth will go one square toward me!" Mokuba declared, as his holographic friends began moving toward the castle located next to the desert squares. "Since your monster has already use its effect on destroying the person who destroys Leviathan, it can't go after my friends!"

"Sacrificing yourself to save your friends? What a foolish act! You're only wasting your precious life!" Dalor smirked.

"Sometimes _sacrifice_ can be a skill used to win a game. Though, I suppose _you_ wouldn't know that!"

"Don't sound so tough, Pharaoh! I can see you're scared!"

"I'm not afraid of the likes of you! You're the one who's scared, covering yourself like that!" Mokuba shouted, pointing his index finger at Dalor, who was covered by the shadows. The only picture Mokuba could make out of him was that he was tall, strong, and wore black-robed clothing, which covered everything, except his yellow eyes, sinister smile, and narrowed face with a hint of black hair. "Why would I be afraid of a coward like you?"

"Because everyone is afraid of what they cannot see and you cannot see the true picture of me."

"Well, you're not sending me chills down my spine!"

"You're lying, young one!"

Mokuba kept his glare, knowing deep in his heart that Dalor was right. He was afraid: afraid of losing, afraid of losing his friends, and afraid of this game. There seemed to be no end to the disasters that came his way. Mokuba knew he had to focus. His friends were counting on him and even if they weren't, they didn't have much of a choice. In fact, Mokuba never had a choice to play this game to begin with.

Dalor let out a demonic laugh as Mokuba watched the game board.

* * *

><p>Mokuba woke up on the grassy plains, moaning and brushing the grass off his hair. It was only now that he noticed that his armor held glowing buttons. There were three of them before and now there were two. Mokuba wondered if these were like health tokens or something. He sighed, then began walking on his way to Judai's palace where he hoped that his two friends would be waiting for him. Pharaoh Seth and Mkalburti had played this Shadow Game before, so it wasn't like they weren't aware that Mokuba was still alive.<p>

Eventually, Mokuba met up with Pharaoh Seth and Mkalburti and they all headed back to Judai's palace. Hopefully, Judai was prepared with his army to fight Dalor. Yugi and the others were trained and became stronger in their skills to fight. It took several days for the gang to return, but it was worth the training to get where they needed to be. Judai predicted that Mokuba, Mkalburti, and Pharaoh Seth would return and they did.

Yubel greeted the trio before their friends ran to the three of them to get some updates. Seto especially wanted to know what happened.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out as he ran up and hugged Seto tightly. "I missed ya... even though it's only been a couple of days!"

"Same can be said here," Seto replied, then noticed something. "Your armor only has two glowing lights now."

"Huh... oh, it's nothing!" Mokuba lied, trying to not worry his brother. "It's time we headed to Dalor's territory!"

"Uh Mokuba, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean I'm not sure if the items we collected are enough," Joey wondered.

"I'm sure! I want Seth and Seto to stay with me while I check out the other items Dalor has in store on the other side. We need to weaken his chances of winning and it seems that he becomes stronger, including his monsters, by the amount of items he collects from his side!" Mokuba said in a serious tone.

"Are you _mad_? Dalor can easily wipe you clean if he finds you on his territory!" Yubel objected.

"I know _that_! That's why we're all going out at once! He'll be trying to take down our armies while I gather items to weaken Dalor and make us stronger! Besides that, I'm not just gonna be a sitting duck!"

"What about Professor Hawkins and Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"They'll be staying with everyone else. I will join with everyone once in a while. When we hit Dalor's field, we'll separate into different groups, taking out different parts of his land. We will head back together once our mission is completed," Mokuba explained with confidence.

"This could be dangerous," Mkalburti warned.

"Then, I'll face it and slice it in half," Mokuba replied as Seto rose two eyebrows, then a smirk.

"Where's Mokuba and what have you done with him?" Seto asked rhetorically.

"He grew up," Mokuba replied with a confident smirk. "It's time to make Dalor pay dearly!"


	26. The Attack

**Here's where we start getting to the major battle. I'm trying to make it where everyone has to depend on the other to defeat Dalor. I kinda find it annoying when the main hero has to be "the one" to save the day. Has anyone ever tried having the group work together as a team and depend on the other? I rarely ever see that with Yu-Gi-Oh. Yami always has to be _the one saving the day_ and the only time when it isn't _just him_ is pretty much Yu-Gi-Oh Millennium World and that's only because he had his priests, his friends, and some other friends working with him to defeat Zorc. That was why I loved that part so much, because it no longer depended on just Yami like Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist or Yu-Gi-Oh Shadow Games. The anime is just as bad, especially the fillers, not counting the Virtual Reality episodes. It's time each person was given a job to do and depend on each other to get the one job done. Review please!**

Mokuba watched his friends leave in two groups to Dalor's territory. Judai and Yubel were to lead their group straight North while the rest of Mokuba's friends moved Northwest. Mokuba gave his friend's group the healing dagger, since he figured they'd need it during their battle, being lower skilled than Judai's group. Mkalburti was to gather the mermaids to head Northeast on Dalor's territory. He was given the golden apple for this mission.

Mokuba rode on one of the ships, given to him by Judai, with Pharaoh Seth and Seto with him. Mokuba knew gathering more items would weaken Dalor and not just because of the number coming out to attack. Hopefully, this would be enough to defeat Dalor and win this Shadow Game, so they can return home and Judai's group, Pharaoh Seth, Mkalburti, and the others can rest in peace. Mokuba was already starting to miss home.

The green gem began to glow, then Mokuba turned to the two older men announcing, "Judai has found a trial game along the waterfall this way!" He pointed a little far Eastern.

"Good. Once we reach there, we'll guard and make sure Dalor's army doesn't reach there," Pharaoh Seth responded.

"Hopefully," Seto added, then looked across the sea.

The trio finally reached land and they walked on their way toward the direction where Judai had found another trial game. It seemed to be taking a long while to reach the waterfall. Mokuba was sure it would not take long to reach there. Though, he sensed that he might run into trouble along the way.

* * *

><p>Outside of the San-Si World, Mokuba moved his character, Pharaoh Seth, and Seto toward a curtain waterfall square, holding a smirk upon his face. He had already thought out a plan that could possibly defeat Dalor and win this game. Mokuba hoped this plan would work and he could save his friends. Dalor seemed to not be hesitating, giving Mokuba some sort of unsure feeling.<p>

"My characters are about to unleash an attack on you, Dalor!" Mokuba glared.

"Hm... so it seems. How do you know this foolish little plan is going to work, dear Mokuba?" Dalor asked confidently.

"Because I'm the Capsule Monsters champion, where I come from, and this works just like Capsule Monsters," Mokuba smirked in reply.

"We shall see," Dalor said, then looked at the board. "My Dark Knights will attack your friends first."

Mokuba glared in response, trying to hold back the nerve-wrecking fear in his gut. When it came to fighting, he knew that the levels of skills and strength each player held was undefinable. That was the difference between Capsule Monsters and San-Si. With San-Si, the levels of curtain players depended on the skills they were currently good at. Even when leveling up low skilled players, the conclusion of the fight was still undefinable. Mokuba had to hope that his friends were strong enough to defeat Dalor's army.

* * *

><p>Mokuba's friends, including Solomon and Professor Hawkins, were heading Northwest on Dalor's territory. They heard some sort of galloping of horses. Everyone froze in place and turned to the direction where the noise was coming from. Most of everybody had a bad feeling about that sound.<p>

"I don't like the sound of that," Yami said with glaring eyes.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Professor Hawkins replied.

An army of knights in black armor galloped on their black horses toward the gang. They all gasped and got out their San-Si Capsules and launched their monsters from their San-Si Launchers. A bunch of San Monsters appeared and most of the group got out their weapons. Joey got out his bow and arrow and began hiding behind a rock, using it as a shield, then started aiming and shooting. Tea got out two daggers and knelt down to find a good area to began her attack. Yami brought out his sword and started attacking the men up front, stealing one of the horses.

At that moment, everyone was rather attacking with the skills they learned at Judai's castle or defending themselves. Tea climbed up a tree, and then dropped down, stabbing one of the knights on the neck before kicking him off his horse. Tea began riding the horse like a pro, learning this skill from staying at Judai's castle. Yugi was trying to figure out how to start his attack when he was picked up, by the collar of his uniform, by one of the knights.

"GET OFF!" Yugi cried out, even though he knew that would not solve anything and the strength from his tiny body would not be enough to fight off the knight.

"You shall parish, small fry!" The Dark Knight said in a dark sinister voice.

"I don't think so!" Yugi responded bravely, grabbing a hold of his jacket, then taking it off, while still on hold, before kicking the horse. The horse neighed in pain before falling sideways. Yugi and the knight began sword fighting, trying to attack the other. Yugi kept his eyes focused, so he wouldn't be stabbed by his enemy's weapon.

Tristan was trying to shoot down most of the army with a bow and arrow. This was starting to get tiring and he was running out of arrows. Aiming was harder here during the fights than archery. At least with archery, the targets stood still. He kept wondering how deer hunting with this thing was possible.

Before that mystery could be solved, Tristan found one of the Dark Knights behind him with a blade up to the back of his neck. Fear began overshadowing the young boy as he slowly stood up.

"Time for you to die!" The Dark Knight said before being knocked down by another horse and killed on sight. Tristan sighed in relief to find Tea on that horse with a determined smirk on her face.

"I think you're gonna need a horse!" Tea said as Tristan nodded, then climbed on the horse behind Tea before they both rode toward the other Dark Knight army.

"Are you kids okay?" Professor Hawkins asked, being found riding on one of the Dark Knight's black horses.

"How the heck did you steal one of those?" Tristan asked.

"I was one of the main pros in Archery back in High School!" Professor Hawkins replied.

_"Go figure!"_

"I need help over here!" Yami cried out, slaying more Dark Knights with his sword while riding on one of the horses.

"On it!" Professor Hawkins replied, taking his bow and arrow and shooting two knights in one hit by the necks. They both fell to the ground, leaving their horses galloping away to the great beyond.

A dragon happened to fly overhead, shooting blazes of fire as Yami galloped away to avoid the attack. Everyone else screamed in fear while Yami seemed _very_ annoyed. He glared daggers at the dragon before galloping to Joey's location and jumping to the ground next to him.

"I need to borrow your bow and arrow!" Yami said as Joey looked at him in confusion while giving him the weapon.

Yami aimed and shot his arrow at the dragon toward the neck as it roared in pain and annoyance. Both Yami and Joey ran out of the way from the dragon's attack as the dragon began flying below. Yami took this opportunity to grab a hold of the dragon by the scales, while it was flying, and climb up it to the back of the neck. The dragon roared and swished from left to right, trying to yank Yami off it.

Yugi was still sword fighting with one of the Dark Knights, who managed to use the blade to cut across Yugi's back. Yugi screamed in pain before rolling on the ground, cringing in pain. The Dark Knight ran to Yugi to stab him in the heart, but not before he used his own sword to avoid the attack, then stab the Dark Knight through the chest. Yugi rolled over in pain, feeling the blood oozing out from his back.

_"Help!"_ Yugi cried, wailing in pain.

"Yugi!" Tea cried out, galloping to Yugi's side, then jumping from the horse. She lifted Yugi up, taking out the healing dagger, but not before looking behind her at Tristan's direction. "You go fight with the others! I'll heal Yugi!"

"Right!" Tristan nodded, then galloped away.

Tea used the healing dagger to cut through where Yugi was cut at. He screamed, then his wound healed very quickly. Tea looked at Yugi, sitting him upright.

"Are you okay?" Tea asked.

"I am now," Yugi replied as Tea showed a soft smile, staring into his eyes, before Yugi brought out his sword to avoid the attack being unleashed from behind Tea by another knight. Yugi pushed Tea out of the way before slicing the enemy from the neck. The Dark Knight fell to the ground before Yugi, blood oozing from its neck. He turned to Tea's direction. "Focus Tea, this isn't a romance adventure story!"

Joey was able to shoot out the last Dark Knight before they were all found dead on the ground. He and the others sighed deeply in relief that it was finally over. Of course, Solomon and some of the others were wounded from the fight and needed the healing blade to heal their wounds. Non of them were dead. Yugi suspected that Dalor was probably testing them, since this wasn't the big fight.

"Is everyone okay?" Tristan asked.

"We're fine, it looks like!" Professor Hawkins replied happily as Yugi ran over to his grandpa to heal his wounds with the healing blade.

"Hey wait, has anyone seen the Pharaoh?" Joey asked as they all heard a dragon roar and noticed the dragon that attacked them earlier landing perfectly on the ground.

"Somebody looking for me?" Yami asked with a gaming smirk on his face, riding on the back of the dragon.

"You can _ride_ that thing?" Joey asked, looking extremely freaked out.

_"By this time, nothing surprises me!"_ Tristan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises, your highness," Tea teased with folded arms. "Since when can you ride dragons?"

"I'm just that awesome," Yami replied with a huge smirky grin on his face as everyone laughed while rolling their eyes. "Seriously, I have no idea! It just _came to me._ I think I rode dragons 3000 years ago."

"Then, you're gonna let me ride on it!" Yugi smirked, running up to his partner, then grabbed a hold of his hand to be lifted up onto the dragon behind him.

"Anyways, we should keep going. At least we have more weapons and a few horses for us. We'll be able to ride faster," Professor Hawkins said.

"Great idea, Professor. Yami can also ride faster on that big ol' dragon thing!" Joey smirked, pointing his thumb at the dragon.

"Then, let's move out!" Yugi cried aloud in victory.


	27. Judei's Soldiers Move

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a while, but I was trying to come up with ideas for the next chapter. Hopefully, this will turn out okay. The first battle was just to show my audience how much these guys have improved on their fighting technique. Now, this is where things get really intense. Review please!**

Judei let his eyes close for the very few hours of catching up on sleep. His men had encountered several monsters and informed Mokuba of a nearby trial game at a waterfall they passed by. There was fear of what Dalor was planning on doing. It was very obvious to Judei that he was waiting for the right moment to strike. The young king would know, he played the Shadow Game against him.

It was a very hot sunny day, the last Judei remembered of ever enjoying life at his home as king of Babylon. He began dreaming of that day, half asleep, of playing San-Si with Chester outside in the courtyard. Though, it wasn't a Shadow Game that consisted of the players going into an unknown world. Instead, the people playing the game were outside on a colored square.

"Zanefer moves forward!" Chester declared as a tall man with dark green hair, green eyes, a hard narrow gaze, dressed in armor.

"Alexandra attacks Jeremy!" Judei said as Alexandria showed a wide smirk and drew her sword before it collided with a vicious green scaly monster that could be mistaken for a half crocodile and half alien monster. It had a body of a crocodile, except its hands and legs were more human-like and spikes lined across its back from its tail to head.

The green monster, called Aligatoror, grabbed the handle of the sword, held by the woman's hands. The monster took the young girl and whipped her body from itself before it flopped behind the animal and she hooked her legs around the the back. The man controlling this monster, who held knightly armor like everyone else including Alexandria, only with Judei's team having black armor and Chester's team having gray armor.

Jeremy held slightly long black hair that went a half-inch passed his shoulder, green eyes or _eye_, since the other one had some sort of metal fake eye that glowed red, and a firm hard face. He showed a gaming glare on his face as Alexandria tried with all her strength to yank her hand from the monster's grasp. This seemed very impossible for her.

_"I'm about to teach you the meaning of pain!"_ Jeremy said darkly.

"You like pain?" Alexandria asked with a glare before kicking her heel on the monster's leg, then it loosened the grip enough for her to tumble down and use her legs to pin Jeremy on top of her. "Try wearing a corset!"

"Darn you!" Jeremy cursed the woman, who showed a smirk in reply. He eventually left after being held for five seconds.

"Terrific job, Beautiful!" Judei complimented as Alexandria stood up and wield her sword back.

"I'm still going to defeat you, Judei!" Chester smirked. "I've got you surrounded!"

"For now!" Judei smirked with his game face. "Yubel moves up one square, Syron also moves up a square!" Yubel, who was in her Ka form, stepped one square, which was two squares from Chester on the left, and Syron, who held sky blue hair, hazel eyes, and a small figure, moved up a square, being two squares from Chester on the right. He gasped, knowing what Judei was going for. "Now, _you're_ the one surrounded, make one move and you're dead. SAN-SI!"

"Fine, you win!" Chester scoffed, kicking the dirt as Alexandria rolled her eyes.

"This is not a way to respond to losing a good game, Chester!" Alexandria rebuked.

"Whatever, we'll be leaving tomorrow anyways, so I might as well get away with _something_!" Chester snapped before leaving the courtyard.

"It was a great game, Judei!" Syron told his friend with a bright smile.

"Yeah, you showed _him_ who's boss!" Another one of Judei's friends agreed, whose name was Hassimir. He was dark-skinned with long black hair, brown eyes, very built upper body, and a fun/serious looking eyes.

"Chester's downfall was letting his opponent fall into his hands," Zanefere scoffed while walking on his way to the palace with such serious and emotionless eyes.

"Why does _he_ have to be the rude one in the palace?" Belili, who held a very beautiful figure with long black hair, round hazel eyes, and a childish face, since she was the youngest among the women. She was wearing a gray suit of armor.

"I wish I knew. He wasn't always like this," Syron replied depressingly.

"Belili, as the future queen, you always need to take in perspective of how _other people_ may view life," Judei instructed the young Princess Belili.

"Yes, my lord," Belili replied humbly.

"Hopefully, Chester should be well rested for tomorrow when we leave," Alexandria said with a short smile.

"Will I ever see you again?" Belili asked.

"Of course! You know we always come back from our trips," Judei promised with a fun-loving smile.

"You must trust Judei's words, Belili," Yubel said as the young princess nodded.

"I know. I get worried is all. I already lost my-_my husband_," Belili admitted, trying to choke the words and hold back her tears. She could not bare the pain it felt to know her brave and bold husband, who made her princess by marriage, gave up his humanity and now lives his life as a demon with the body of a woman.

_"I had told you what would happen before it did,"_ was all Yubel could say.

_"I-I know. If not, Judei would've been killed by the war,"_ Belili muttered, gazing her eyes away.

"Supper is not too long. Be sure you're cleaned and ready by the time it comes!" Judei called out to Belili, who nodded with her gracious smile.

"I wish your Ka could've been male, so I can at least have _something_," Belili admitted as Yubel nodded before flying off to the roof of the castle.

* * *

><p>"JUDEI!" Yubel called his brother, who jumped upright from his mat and met his brother's eyes. This time, he was in his human form.<p>

"Sometimes I forget that you are no longer in your demon form," Judei said, panting. "Not since I got involved in this stupid Shadow Game and Dalor summoned your human soul to make the game _'fair.'_"

"We best get going."

Yubel left out of the tent as Judei began getting dressed in his clothing and armor to prepare for battle. It wasn't long before Judei arrived and everyone packed up and left from their camp. Judei knew it was only a matter of time before him and his army ran into Dalor. He was hoping they would all be ready by the time they reach the monster's army. There was no doubt Dalor was powerful and demonic.

Judei's army walked through the meadows filled with trees. All of their armor was covered in mud and leaves. This was a good way of hiding themselves amongst the trees. Having war in the forest was different than out in the open. Covering themselves in mud does help in camouflage. The only downside to this was everyone had to be careful where they stepped or create noise.

Yubel had his Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in the sky to detect any trouble passing by. So far, things seemed quiet and normal without any trouble. This made Judei very fearful. If anyone relaxed just one slight second, Dalor could take this chance to attack. In fact, he was surprised Dalor never made a move while they rested. Judei kept his guard up while he and his army moved through the jungle.

"I'm bored!" Chester complained.

"Don't keep your guard down! You know how Dalor works," Judei commanded.

_"I know!"_

"He'll be coming around at any second," one of the soldiers, Avil, replied. He was dark-skinned with a roundish hard face, a huge nose, black hair that reached his shoulders, strong built, and dark brown eyes that almost looked black.

"I think Cobalt just picked up something!" Yubel warned with widened eyes.

"Ready your weapons!" Judei commanded and all of his soldiers took out their weapons like swords, javelins, shields, and bows and arrows. There were ones that used magic as well and their weapons glowed with fire or electricity.

Suddenly, hundreds of dragons were seen overhead. Everyone gasped as Judei took out his San-Si Capsule and put it in his San-Si Launcher. His soldiers copied the same gesture and monsters appeared everywhere fighting the dragons while half of them swooped down to attack the soldiers from underneath. It was a good thing these soldiers have fought dragons before.

Judei let his dark powers grow until his eyes began showing a brilliant gold and dark magic flowed through him like blood. He and his men had to be the distraction for Dalor, so Mokuba could make his move. This maybe their only chance in being freed from Dalor's clutches and Judei was ready to fight. A dragon swooped down toward Judei before he quickly slashed the blade of the sword across the dragon and it cried in agony. The darkness from the sword flowed through its blood and began attacking the dragon from the inside like a curse. The dragon fell on the ground before being killed off by Judei's soldiers.

"My lord, how long are we to hold this up?" Avil asked.

"As long as we can until I get farther instructions from the True Warrior!" Judei replied.

"Can we trust him?"

"We don't have a choice to trust him or not! You know that _the true warrior_ controls our moves!"

_It was true._ Even if one player was to not trust the true warrior, he still controlled where each player went and _whom_ they would fight.


	28. Poisonous Gas

**Okay guys, I will try to get through this really quick, because I know you guys are probably getting bored. This will be done soon enough, because I do want to start on my other stories. I'll also try to keep this as entertaining as possible. Review please!**

Yugi and his friends looked to their right and noticed trouble very far out in the forest landscape. They knew that Judei's troops were facing trouble from those dragons overhead. Some of them were wishing to help them while the others knew the mission they had to do. Yugi sighed, feeling completely helpless he couldn't help his new friends. Yami could sense trouble in his partner.

"We need to keep moving!" Yami called out to the others.

Everyone kept moving toward the direction Mokuba wanted them to take, not being sure where they would be heading to. They all were rather riding on horses or on foot. Many of them were on horses, even riding behind the driver of the horse. Walking was becoming very tiring for almost everyone, especially Solomon and Professor Hawkins. Yami and Yugi were the only ones riding a dragon.

Tea felt extremely bored and tired. They have been walking_ or flying_ like this for almost a whole day, since the attack from the Dark Knights. She rode behind Tristan on the horse, trying to keep her head up and eyes open. She knew if she fell asleep now, she would fall off the horse. Not to mention leaning on Tristan for some beauty sleep felt _extremely_ awkward for Tea.

"Man, this is _boring_, we've been doing nothing, but moving all day! When is that jerk going to attack us again?" Joey complained.

"Joey, suck it up, we're _all_ tired!" Tristan snapped.

"You kids shouldn't be fighting, even if we are tired," Professor Hawkins rebuked.

"Sorry," Tristan and Joey apologized.

"How about we take a break?" Yami suggested. "We can still keep our guard up, but there's no sense in wasting more of our energy if Dalor attacks us again."

"Good idea, Pharaoh. Let's all rest for a little while," Solomon agreed.

Everyone stopped and Yami landed the dragon, helping Yugi off of it. Tristan climbed off the horse and helped Tea off. She was glad she could finally rest her eyes for a little while. She and everyone else sat down on the ground or lied down. Tea and Joey were lying on their backs, resting their eyes inside the tent, which was pitched up.

Everyone else made a fire and sat around it, talking amongst themselves. They joked, played, or just talked. Yugi just laid at his side, watching the green grass sway by the direction of the wind. He liked feeling the breeze and seeing the grass blow. He smiled and picked a piece of grass, playing and twiddling around with it.

Yami laid on his stomach at his partner's direction, resting his head on his folded arms like a pillow. Yugi rolled the piece of grass into a little ball before flicking it at Yami's nose, then it wrinkled. Yugi chuckled slightly harder by the notion, biting his bottom lip. Yami just smiled without a care in the world.

_'The breeze must be nice huh?'_ Yami asked Yugi through his mind link, which he hadn't been using in a long while since discovering they were in separate bodies in this world.

_'It is. I just wish this could last a while... this peace,'_ Yugi admitted through his mind link.

'We'll have a longer peace after this is over.'

_'I know, but... this is the only time I ever get to... you know... see you as a separate person I can feel and touch.'_

Yami sighed, then placed his hand on Yugi's upper arm connected to the shoulder, his thumb moving up and down. Yami showed a soft smile as Yugi looked directly at his face.

_'I know and, in the end, things will turn out alright whether we are apart or together.'_

_'Yami...'_ Yugi said, then curving a chuckling smile. _'You know, we've been trapped like this for what? A week maybe and we haven't even used this advantage to hug once.'_

Yami chuckled at the thought, then asked,_ 'What about when we were about to be attacked by that Cave-A-Ape?'_

_'I wouldn't really count _that_ as a hug,'_ Yugi replied, rolling his eyes.

Yami showed a smirk, then him and his partner sat up at the same time. Yugi immediately embraced Yami, arms wrapped around his waist tightly and chin on his right shoulder. Yami wrapped his left arm around Yugi's neck and the other one right under the arms. Though, this did seem a little silly, Yami didn't mind this. He would probably never feel an embrace from Yugi as real as this one was.

Yugi was hoping his friends wouldn't start teasing him about this. After all, he had hugged Yami a bunch of times, but one of them was always in spirit form, so neither of them could feel the true warmth of the other one's body or smell the fabric of the other one's clothing. For Yugi, this felt like something _personal_ he couldn't truly forget, even if it did only last for a second or two.

After about thirty minutes, everyone began packing up to continue on their journey. Though, in the middle of their packing, they heard a strange whistling wind in the distance. Everyone froze and looked around, while others continued packing their stuff. Nobody could guess where this whistling wind was coming from. It seemed to be heading from the Northern direction.

"I don't like the sound of that," Tristan said.

"Should we turn?" Joey asked.

"We should probably keep going," Yami suggested.

"It could be anything, Pharaoh."

"But we won't know until we face it head on."

"He's got a point!" Tristan agreed as Joey sighed.

Everyone climbed on their horses, this time Tea was riding her own horse with Solomon behind her. Yami rode on his dragon with Yugi riding behind him. They all took off on their current direction with the whistling wind growing louder and louder. Half of the group was trembling in fear from the noise, especially Joey. There was something not right about that noise that could almost be from a Steven Kings film.

That was when everyone saw a huge clouds of smoke ahead of them that was a mix of gray and black. Joey screamed, riding the opposite direction before slamming into a shield and falling back on his back with the horse galloping away. Everyone knew there was no turning around. They had to face this smoke, whatever it was. It could be anything from smoke to poison. There was alot of reason to fear the worse.

"This must be Dalor's attack, what are we going to do?" Tea asked worriedly.

"Defense is our best strategy!" Yami suggested, grabbing a San-Si Capsule and launching it from his San-Si Launcher. He launched out his San Monster Fog Bear. It was a white snowy bear with smoke surrounding it with large sharp teeth. "Fog Bear, fog release!" Fog Bear released a heavy moist fog that spread everywhere, making it hard for the gang to see one another.

"I think it's working!" Professor Hawkins commented.

"But I can't see where anybody is!" Tristan complained. "What if creatures start attacking us?"

"If there are creatures, they can't see us either. This is our only best strategy," Yami said.

"Unless they have a good sense of smell," Solomon pointed out.

"Or _hearing_ from all the noise we're making," Yugi also noted.

"That gives me an idea!" Tea said as she took out a San-Si Capsule and shoved it in her San-Si Launcher before launching it. Nobody could see it, but Tea summoned out a dog-like creature with spiky needle-like fur and no eyes on its face. It kept sniffing around and hearing the sounds all around it.

Yugi watched from high above, away from the black-gray smoke and moist fog. He held onto Yami by the shoulders, his fingers tightly clasping around each shoulder blade. Yugi was hoping that there were no creatures inside the fog to harm his friends. Yami could feel the fear in Yugi and he couldn't help, but feel this same kind of fear in himself. All they could do is watch.

"Is there any way we can help them?" Yugi asked fearfully.

"We've done all we can do, Yugi," Yami said truthfully.

"There has to be a way to get rid of that smoke!"

"The real question is not how to get rid of the smoke, but _who's_ unleashing it."

Yugi rose two eyebrows as Yami showed a confident smirk. He grabbed each side of the dragon's scales and pulled it back slightly. The dragon took a large gulp of breath and fired directly at the black fog. The fog was highly flammable and began spreading all over the area where the black-gray smoke was located. At least it didn't reach the foggy area where everyone was hiding inside! Yugi was very relieved of that.

The creature, causing the smoke finally showed its location as it shot a blast of black-gray fog, with some burning fire from Yami's attack, in the dragon's direction. Yami motioned the dragon to dodge it quickly before getting out his javelin and throwing it at the direction of the attack. There was a sound of the javelin sinking in through flesh and a roaring sound that was deep and foggy, just like the black-gray burning smoke. Yami shot out a smirk across his face, along with a dark chuckle.

"You think it's dead?" Yugi asked.

"Most likely not," Yami replied right before another smoke blast headed their direction. The blast missed from right above them. "See!"

"How are we supposed to kill that thing? You only had one javelin!"

"_One_ is all I need!" Yami smirked as he kept his eyes focused on the location where he and Yugi were attacked. Yugi began realizing that the smoke was slowly clearing and more of the moist clear fog, caused by Yami's Fog Bear, began spreading more and more. The fire was also ceasing, since the black-gray fog was ceasing.

"Hey, I think I see something!" Yugi cried, pointing to a black cloud in the middle of the black-gray smoke that was clearing.

_"Good!"_

Yami took a deep breath, then motioned the dragon to fly down closer to the fog before getting out his bow and arrow. He pulled the arrow back, aiming it for the creature. He released and it hit directly at the black cloud creature. It roared again, but this time, it was attacked by Tea's San Monster in less than a mere second. Tea's dog creature wrestled the black cloud creature to the ground and ripped it to shreds until black goo began spilling from the creature and all over the ground. The black-gray smoke slowly, but finally did, disappear.

Yami returned the Fog Bear to its San-Si Capsule before landing the dragon in the midst of his friends. Joey was still lying on the ground from the hit against the shield. The rest of everyone else seemed okay, until a hard cough was heard. Everyone turned their heads and eyed Tea, who was trying to balance on the horse. At this time, she returned her San Monster, Spike Wolf, to its San-Si Capsule, after destroying Poison Cloud.

Tea began coughing harder and harder, trying to catch her breath. Yugi jumped off of the dragon in dire fear, running to Tea's side and helping her off the horse. After Tea was off, she dropped on her knees, still coughing until she paused, trying to catch her breath. What scared Yugi, more than the coughing, was the red liquid in Tea's hand. Everyone stared in pure shock.

"The San Monster must've breathed in the smoke when it attacked the creature. My guess is that the smoke was poisonous gas and because the creature sniffed it up and was poisoned, so was Tea," Yami muttered in realization.

"Tea, speak to me!" Tristan said.

_"I-"_ Tea horsed before coughing and coughing, eventually sounding like a radio breaking down. More blood entered onto both of her hands. She felt weak and _extremely_ dizzy. She eventually fell on the ground face forward.

_"Tea!"_ Yugi cried out, picking Tea off from the ground, sitting her up, and then hearing that hoarse breathing. "Is there any way we can save her? _Anything?_"

Everyone stared at Yugi with such helpless eyes. Yami knelt down and quietly said,_ "we don't have medication in this world."_

"But..." Yugi cried, tears leaking from his eyes before feeling Tea's hand on his cheek, turning his head to Tea's direction.

_"It's okay, Yugi,"_ Tea whispered hoarsely. Yugi shook his head, then held Tea close to him, his ear right next to his childhood friend's ear.

_"No... it's not if I hadn't kissed you yet,"_ Yugi sobbed, whispering so low only Tea could hear him. He didn't know if Tea liked him the way he did or not, but he didn't care. Tea was dying!

_"This isn't a love story, Yugi,"_ Tea said hoarsely, a soft smile curving on her lips.

Yugi, still holding up Tea with one strong arm, looked at Tea as more tears rolled down his cheeks. She began coughing again, one arm around Yugi's neck. She felt her lungs were bursting and wanted the pain to stop. It pained Tea to breathe, to think, to _cough_. Yugi helped Tea lean down as she was coughing more pain from her lungs. She put her coughing hand on the ground as her vision turned blur and closed her eyes.

Yugi sat Tea up again, trying to help her breathe and possibly _live_. Nobody could do a thing at this point. It was even painful to watch Yugi trying to help Tea live when it was obvious that the girl was going to die. Yugi felt helpless and seeing Tea in pain only brought _him_ pain. She was breathing hardly and very VERY hoarsely. Every breath was like a cheese grater scraping the inside of Tea every time she breathed.

_"Make... it STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"_ Tea cried out before her body collapsed onto Yugi's chest, eyes wide open.

Yugi didn't have to deny it... Tea was dead.

* * *

><p>"Tea goes to the graveyard," Mokuba said bitterly as Tea's holographic character was placed in a black spot on his right where a few of Judei's soldiers and two mermaids were placed in.<p>

"Don't feel so glum, part of the game is to rid of your opponent's monsters and it seems that I'm succeeding. I'm taking more of your crew few by few. It won't be long until I win this game, dear Mokuba," Dalor smirked with threat and darkness in his voice.


	29. Worst of Darkness

**Those of you who are wondering, Tea is not "dead" so to speak. This kind of thing happened to the others who played this Shadow Game. Tea is only dead in the game, not in real life. There's a huge difference. It's like in season 1 where Tristan's soul was in a duel monster card and was sent to the graveyard... yeah. Review please!**

Mokuba could feel the strong sorrow within his friends. The teams had lost a few comrades and he knew it was because of Dalor's army. He couldn't help, but feel the strong sorrow in his heart while walking through the dark thick forest. He kept thinking many strange and nightmarish thoughts from the minds of his friends. They were facing the worst of bloody deaths of their comrades that could come from this monster, Dalor. It was so bad, Mokuba stopped frozen stiff.

Pharaoh Seth and Seto noticed this and turned their heads around to find Mokuba staring blankly into space like seeing a vision. Pharaoh Seth knew right away what this was by the green gem glowing from the necklace around Mokuba's neck.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" Seto asked with concern as Pharaoh Seth ran to Mokuba and took him by two shoulders.

"Mokuba, focus!" Pharaoh Seth commanded bluntly as Mokuba finally blinked and began panting as the green gem stopped glowing.

_"Everyone's dying,"_ Mokuba whispered.

"Everyone is in sorrow, but we must keep going."

"What's going on?" Seto asked with worry and suspicion.

"Mokuba is sensing the sorrow of the others. Some of our players were killed by Dalor's army. Mokuba needs to focus on the mission, if he ever plans on winning this game," Pharaoh Seth replied.

"It's okay, I'm fine!" Mokuba reassured his brother and Pharaoh Seth. "Anyways, the Pharaoh is right! We must keep going! We already managed to win three other items and now we must retrieve one more!"

"How far is the last item?" Seto asked as Mokuba took out a silver compass, which was one of the items he won. Its use was to point to the nearest item that is not yet won."

"This way!" Mokuba said, pointing westwards where the compass was pointing at. This was the item he won during the trial game at the waterfall.

The trio walked toward the direction the arrow of the compass was pointing to. Mokuba was willing to use all the strength he had to defeat Dalor. He was more than ready to make that monster pay for all his crimes and trapping his friends in this bizarre world. Hopefully, this would be the last item he would win before his final battle with Dalor, wherever he was. There was no telling _where_ that coward was hiding!

While Mokuba was walking on his way westward, he began taking in all the memories of his fellow friends. They were all feeling sorrowful of their losses of their friends. Some were closer to those people and shared memories that could last a lifetime. Mokuba could almost cry from seeing all these cherished memories being shown to him like a slide show. They were all happy memories.

Mokuba was shown a memory of how Yugi and Tea first met in Elementary school and played tag, Go Fish, and other games. They played in the park and Tea would kiss Yugi's _boo-boo_ whenever Yugi fell or got hurt. She was the perfect best friend for Yugi and it seemed he was trying to keep these memories as close to him as he could after watching his best friend die from poisonous gas. These were heartwarming memories Mokuba began wishing he had with _someone_, besides Seto, but he was Mokuba's brother and they were four years apart. Seeing Yugi's thoughts only made Mokuba feel more pain and pity toward Yugi's loss.

There was a soldier Mokuba had never met before, he also was seen often in these people's memories. He was a middle-sized man, straight elegant hair, a serious looking face, seemed very smart, and his name was Balasi. He was an astronomer, who worked under Judei's leadership. He was one of the smartest and most intelligent men in Judei's kingdom. Balasi was killed by a fire-breathing dragon. Many of the soldiers had memories about him, even the Supreme King, Judei.

Mokuba felt sick of Dalor destroying someone's loved ones for his own game. This stupid game was bringing everyone heartache and Mokuba knew this would only get worse. There was no telling _who_ Dalor was going to strike next! Though, whoever it was, Mokuba was willing to win this game before Dalor ever got the chance to make his next killing spree.

The gang made it out of the forest and came to a mysterious landscape with hard black ground. The sky also seemed darker than the land behind them. They stepped onto the dark ground and, immediately, everything was black and dark. There were no stars in the sky; nothing to see. Mokuba used his Sword of Light to light up the surrounding area. This was worse than nighttime, since there was little light in the surrounding areas. Pharaoh Seth almost thought, for one second, this was the Shadow Realm.

"Let's move!" Mokuba said with command.

Mokuba led the way through the dark landscape. The ground was black and there was little light shone ahead of the gang. This would be a perfect place to be attacked. It was also quiet and felt slightly cooler than the forest. Mokuba was slightly scared, like Seto and Pharaoh Seth. They still kept moving toward the compass' direction despite their fears. The sooner they retrieved the item, the sooner Mokuba can win the trial game and they can escape from this place.

Suddenly, the compass' arrow changed to another direction. Mokuba slightly gasped, gulping. He had a _bad_ feeling about this. His limbs were shaking and knew one thing was certain... Dalor was here.

"Mokuba, what is it?" Pharaoh Seth asked.

Mokuba could not speak. There was no voice that came out of his mouth. He couldn't even notice the ground under him splitting in two like an earthquake. Mokuba screamed before stabbing his sword to the side of the cliff and hanging on for dear life. Seto ran to the edge of the cliff where his little brother was hanging on for dear life and began climbing down to rescue him. Mokuba looked down and began shaking in fear almost.

"Grab my hand!" Seto cried out.

Mokuba released one hand, from the handle of his sword, to grab his brother's hand as the sword's blade began to slip from the grip of the cliff. Mokuba cried before grabbing the handle with both hands again. Seto was about to call out Mokuba's name before the blade flung off its grip on the cliff and Mokuba screamed as he fell inside the earth. _This could _not_ be happening!_

"MOKUBA!" Seto cried, tears bursting out as Mokuba fell into the black obiss and the light disappeared. Seto nor Pharaoh Seth could see anything in the dark.

"We haven't died yet, so Mokuba is still alive!" Pharaoh Seth cried out with assurance.

"We still need to go after him?"

"_How?_ We'll die if we jump in and climbing down is not an option, even _with_ a torch!"

"I'm not going to stand here while my brother strands down there, probably close to death!"

"The armor will protect him! If he does die, he will still have one more life point left on his armor!"

"You tell me this _now_!?" Seto asked with furry as he felt his way climbing back up. It was a good thing he did not climb that far down.

"Do I _really_ need to tell you every single little detail?"

"YES!"

"Fine then... your zipper's undone."

Seto's eyes widened and felt where his zipper was located and it, indeed, was undone. Pharaoh Seth had noticed this while they were inside the forest. Seto zipped his pants back up and kept wondering how he would be able to find his way in the dark. They could turn around, go back to the forest, and build a torch, but _which way_ was the forest? All Seto and his past life could do was sit in the dark and hope the possibility that Mokuba was alive and was climbing back up or on his way to their location.

* * *

><p>Mokuba woke up from blacking out and gasped, seeing the Sword of Light still in his hand and decided to make his way up the cliff where he fell from. He was glad his blue gem glowed and he flew for one second a few feet up before falling down again or he would've died from falling from so far up. It was probably his reflexes taking over during the fall. Despite this quick save, Mokuba was still hurting all over his arms and legs. He decided to ignore the pain and keep on going.<p>

Mokuba began climbing up the cliff, halfly wondering if this was one of the trial games. It sure seemed a little easier than the other games he faced. Then again, it _always_ seemed too good to be true before the real danger happens. The young boy stayed cautious, climbing up the cliff and waiting for any possible danger to come his way. He knew he couldn't let his guard down at any moment or the danger would hit him like a ton of bricks.

Speaking of_ ton of bricks_, Mokuba felt the shaking of the cliff before hearing the sounds of rocks falling toward him. He gasped and shouted, "OH CRUD!" Mokuba hung on against the cliff as the rocks began tumbling down at his direction. They hit against the armor, and not any other part of Mokuba. He panted, feeling glad his armor prevented any physical damage done to the chest and that he was able to cover his head from the colliding rocks. "That was _too_ close."

Unfortunately, the earth started quaking even harder and Mokuba used every ounce of strength he had to prevent himself from falling. He had to find a way to continue climbing up and avoiding rocks when they did begin falling on him. Mokuba started climbing up the cliff while the earth was moving. It was hard to stay up and he was as scared as he ever could be. More rocks began falling toward his direction.

"NO!" Mokuba screamed before covering his head again and the rocks began all falling and hitting against the golden armor.

When the rocks were cleared, Mokuba continued climbing, despite how difficult it was. The danger was there and Mokuba knew if he didn't get back up to safety, he was going to die. The worst part was that Dalor, possibly, was here, and with the item no less. Mokuba wanted to avoid him as much as possible, though a part of him knew that was never going to happen. _There was a huge possible chance Dalor was here!_

That nightmare came true when Mokuba was halfway up the cliff and the light of his sword picked up a figure of a strong warrior with black armor and helmet. Mokuba stood stiff as the warrior turned its face and faced him with glowing yellow eyes. There was no doubt _this_ was Dalor! He took out his black sword and began swinging it at Mokuba before the cliff began shaking once more. Mokuba yelped, then screamed as the cliff began to shake.

"Your screaming only reveals more of you, you foolish boy!" Dalor said darkly before the rocks began to fall and Mokuba protected his head and hung on for dear life. Dalor began to laugh at this sight. "You are so weak!"

"No, I'm not!" Mokuba shouted, taking out his Sword of Light, swinging it at Dalor's direction.

Dalor's sword collided with Mokuba's sword and they began fighting each other along the side of the cliff. Then, the cliff began to shake once more and Mokuba began covering his head before feeling his arm cut with the black sword. Mokuba screamed and noticed blood oozing from his arm.

"As I said... weak! You can't even protect _yourself_," Dalor smirked sinisterly.

Mokuba angrily began swinging his sword at Dalor in rage. He used his own sword to defend against Mokuba's attack. Mokuba kept swinging and swinging his sword at Dalor in rage before feeling another cut across his shoulder. Mokuba screamed in agony, his body flipped on the cliff with his back to the wall of it. Mokuba could feel the edge of the black sword at his neck.

Dalor laughed so dark and deviously. He used his black sword to lift Mokuba's head up as the boy panted with fear and dripping sweat.

"You are so fragile. You can't even protect yourself against _me_, so what makes you think you have a chance _hm?_" Dalor asked rhetorically. "I will make your death very slow and painful. Being so young, it should not be hard."

"I will fight until I die!" Mokuba said, trying to sound brave, despite tears coming out of his eyes.

Suddenly, the cliff began to shake again and Mokuba hung on, having no way to cover his head as the rocks began to hit against his head and arms. Mokuba screamed bloody murder and finding his whole world changing shapes and his hands loosening against the cliff. Though, he found his body was prevented from falling by Dalor's sword. Mokuba had a _bad_ feeling about this. He_ knew_ he was in for it.

Dalor took a half conscious Mokuba and placed him in front of him against the cliff with his eyes barely open. He could see the evil smirk across this enemy's face as he whispered darkly,_ "I will kill you... Mokuba... but it_ will not_ be a quick one... that would be too easy."_ Mokuba couldn't find the strength to fight Dalor, preparing to go to unconsciousness, as Dalor took out what looked to be like a small container of clear liquid. "You were looking for this weren't you, dear Mokuba? I shall give it to you as an offering, you might say, but not the way you would _intend_ on using it." The liquid was poured into Mokuba's mouth before Dalor closed it, covering his nose as well, to prevent the liquid from spitting out. Dalor smirked sickly then whispered in Mokuba's ear, _"in case you were wondering, this stuff isn't poison. It does, however, let me move your character anywhere I want you to go. You will be closer to my grasp than you know. I will make sure you suffer and die a slow and painful death."_ Mokuba used all his strength to try to spit out the liquid, but there was no success. Dalor's hands were too strong and, hungry for air, Mokuba swallowed it before passing out to unconsciousness.


	30. Preparing to Lose

**Here's the next chapter of this story. I'm actually not feeling bored writing this chapter. I think it's because I'm finally juicing it up to the final battle. Review please!**

Seto and Pharaoh Seth waited in the dark for Mokuba for what seemed like _hours_. They weren't aware about how many hours it had been they had to wait, since there was no sun or watch they could see to tell them. Though, they eventually heard a sound of _someone_ climbing up from the hole. At first, they thought it was Mokuba, then they felt a body being thrown at them with the Sword of Light in his hand._ It was Mokuba!_

"Mokuba, is that you?" Seto asked in worry.

"Your little brother's just fine, but he won't be for long!" A dark sinister voice said, a smirk shown through the light of the sword.

"What have you done to him?" Pharaoh Seth demanded, pulling out Mokuba's sword and pointing it at Dalor. All that was seen of the villain was his dark helmet and eyes.

"Let's just say he won't be _going your way_, Pharaoh," Dalor replied before slashing his sword at Pharaoh Seth, only for him to defend against the attack with the sword of light.

Seto sat Mokuba up, trying to wake him. Seen from the light of the sword, it seemed that Mokuba had been wounded on his head and body. Mokuba was out cold and would not open his eyes or wake up. The only thing on Seto's mind was moving Mokuba away from this dark place. Though, without light, Seto could never find the way and Pharaoh Seth had the only source of light.

"We have to get my brother out of here!" Seto shouted.

"In a minute!" Pharaoh Seth cried out as he kept swinging his sword at Dalor to make some sort of hit.

"We have to go _now_!"

"Oh, for the love of pete!" Pharaoh Seth complained while fighting Dalor. "You carry Mokuba in the opposite direction of the hole and don't stop!"

"Are you nuts?"

"Do you want Mokuba to-"

"FINE! I get it!"

Seto swung Mokuba over his shoulder and began running in the opposite direction of the hole. He did not stop no matter how pitch black the area was. He was praying to himself that he didn't trip over or run into anything. He was only running by impulse. This was the only thing he can do.

A huge amount of light shined in Seto's eyes and he began to slip and Mokuba flung out of his arms. Seto laid on the soft grass with Mokuba's body at the end of his finger tips. The light from the sun was so bright, it was blinding his eyes. They had to adjust to the sudden light before he could get himself up on his feet. This took at least ten minutes.

Now that Seto could see better in the light, he could see the damage done to Mokuba. There were cuts and bruises on Mokuba's head, face, arms, and legs. Seto took out his water bottle and dabbed a little liquid on a piece of cloth, then wiping the blood and debris off of Mokuba's head and face. At least Mokuba wasn't hurt too bad. It could have been worse, though _that_ was the main issue Seto was having trouble with: it _could_ have been worse.

Mokuba began waking up, feeling hurt all over himself. He was relieved that his brother was with him now, but was afraid to move a muscle. Dalor was controlling his movements now and he knew it. The question remained how long he was going to stay like this. Would he and his brother _separate_?

"It's okay, Mokuba. I've got ya," Seto assured as he helped his little brother sit up.

"Dalor controls where I go now. I-I don't know what do do!" Mokuba said as Seto's eyes widened. "The item I was supposed to get. He got to it first and made me drink it."

Seto stared at his brother, feeling scared, before Pharaoh Seth ran to their direction, blinded by the light. He sat on the grass panting, then said, _"he's gone... for now."_

"But he controls my movements now! He made me drink some stuff that puts him in control of my movements!" Mokuba cried.

_"This is not good,"_ Pharaoh Seth muttered.

"_Not good?_ No, this is _horribly_ bad!" Seto corrected infuriated. "My little brother is going to die and all because of you and your clone of Mokuba!"

"Stop Seto! I have to face Dalor at some point, even if it is this way. Though... I might have to heal up first," Mokuba said, rubbing his head.

"This was one of the ways Dalor succeeded in winning the Shadow Game against me and my son. You have to be strong, Mokuba," Pharaoh Seth advised.

"So what? Are we just going to leave Mokuba to face this killer _alone_?"

_"You don't understand, do you?"_ Pharaoh Seth asked with two furrowed eyebrows.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Mokuba is already_ facing Dalor alone_."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked furiously.

"You know how Capsule Monsters is played?"

"Yes!"

"Think of this landscape as a Capsule Monsters board. Who is the one controlling the pieces of the board?"

"One player on each side!"

"So, if Dalor is controlling the monsters on the enemy side, who do you think is controlling the monsters or pieces on the other team?" Pharaoh Seth asked rhetorically as Seto looked at the Pharaoh confused, then his eyes widened. He turned, then ran toward a certain direction until he hit a wall of game board. He glared at the invisible wall. _This couldn't be true!_ What was going on? Was he only a _piece_ of a bigger game board? "Mokuba plays the True Warrior piece. If he's taken out, the game is over and he loses. He only has two lives left on his shield."

"You're telling me... this whole entire time, I was a _chess piece_?" Seto asked the Pharaoh furiously.

"Moved by your little brother Mokuba. That's why we depend on him. He's already fighting Dalor alone. When we played San-Si in our time, there was a huge board on the ground and we would be separated into two teams, one of them being the true warrior. The true warrior was to guide each person on his team to where he or she needed to be. That teammate had to use his or her skill, including summoning San Monsters, to take down the other pieces of the enemy team."

"AND YOU WAIT UNTIL _NOW_ TO TELL ME!?"

"I thought I already explained it... or my son explained."

_"Oh yes, and _this_ is supposed to make me feel alot better!"_

"I'm sorry if I wasn't specific! I thought by the idea that this was _based off_ of Capsule Monsters, it would go through your heads _how_ this game is played!"

"PLEASE QUIET! STOP!" Mokuba shouted at the top of his lungs. The two lookalikes stared at him. "Fighting isn't going to stop Dalor! I'm scared and I don't know if you guys will ever separate from me!"

"Don't worry Mokuba, we'll stay here as long as we can," Pharaoh Seth promised with a hopeful smile. Though, it was filled with doubt.

"He's right. We will stay here as long as we can... that's the only thing we _can_ do," Seto said, trying to stay strong.

"I don't wanna fight Dalor alone. He's strong and could kill me. _He almost did,_" Mokuba said in a quiet tone.

"In the end, it isn't about the items you have, it's about your skills. You must use the fighting talent you have to fight Dalor," Pharaoh Seth said encouragingly.

"I will try, but that doesn't mean I'll succeed. I might lose."

"Then lose, get back up, and keep on fighting!" Seto responded with boldness as Mokuba stood up with amazement. "How do you think I'm able to live with losing to Yugi? I won't give up to be given the one chance to defeat him! I realized after my first defeat that no matter how many times I fall, I always lift myself back up stronger than before and it is no different with life."

"But if I lose, nobody will ever return to their _rest_!"

"That isn't _completely_ true. Even when Hitler took over Germany, he still fell. Every dictator falls at some point, because there's always that one bit of hope to look to. I learned that with Gozoburro. If there's one bit of hope, take it and don't lose it," Seto replied. Mokuba never really got into thinking about if he _lost_. Was playing a game all about _winning_? Was there really more to it? "That is why, Mokuba, you could never beat Yugi. If you have any chance to defeat him, you have to be ready to lose."

"But you always are confident that you'll win when you face Yugi!"

"That doesn't mean I am never ready to lose. After losing too many times, I've begun to know that I will most likely lose first before I win. That is how we build ourselves in life. I was reminded that in Battle City during my duel against Yugi."

"He is right. That is why your brother continually does lose to my cousin," Pharaoh Seth explained. Seto and Mokuba stared at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"When Yami was still prince, he always lost at every game he could play. He wasn't good, but he loved playing them. So much, he would sneak out of the palace gates and go to local pubs to gamble. He studied how to play many games, he played them, he lost more times than an angry man loses his temper, and he continually created new ways of winning. Eventually, he grew to learn every game by heart, how to cheat, how to gamble, how to con, _everything_. That was why he was named _The King of Games_. He studied every game known to man and eventually even used them to judge criminals that were in trial."

_"Seriously?"_

"It's true. He had to lose before becoming a legend."

Mokuba looked up at the Pharaoh, then at the ground before furrowing his eyebrows. He stood up on his feet, ready to take on anything that came his way. Pharaoh Seth showed a confident smirk, then the three headed toward a certain direction. They were able to pass through the invisible shield, but found themselves at a different location than where they were heading. Indeed, they were not in control of where they were supposed to go.

"At least you guys are still with me," Mokuba said with a small smile.

"Dalor probably moved you before you moved our characters," Pharaoh Seth guessed.

"I hope this can still keep up."


	31. Catching up

**Here's the next chapter to this story. I'm sorry for taking a while. I was working with my co writer on a story called Yu-Gi-Oh Yugi Vs the Fiend. I know it doesn't seem much, but it's really good and full of adventure. I advise you to check it out. If you're interested and ask, I can send you the link. Review please!**

There was a main camp site where many of the soldiers rested to heal their wounded men. The wounded laid inside tents where the nurses were to care for them. They all had bandages wrapped around them, most with bloody stains. Some of them were cringing and moaning in pain. Most of them were able to live with the pain.

Judei entered inside one of the tents with a wet white rag and used it to wash Yubel's face, who was seen with a bandage around his left thigh and a sheet covering his body. Sweat appeared on his face and he seemed to be fighting off the pain on his leg.

"I'm surprised it wasn't your whole body. You're lucky."

"There. How does that feel?" Judei asked his wounded brother.

_"I've had better days,"_ Yubel replied playfully with a sleepish smile. "One _not_ involving a dragon giving me third degree burns."

_"And you're not?"_

"No more complaining. After some rest, you can return back on the field," Judei promised with a wink.

"Wonderful. I hope there are no more dragons."

Judei chuckled, sitting his brother up, who slightly was cringing. Yubel sighed, still hanging onto Judei for some sort of support. He let go and was able to sit himself up without Judei's help. The brothers exchanged a share of smiles before noticing the tent curtain opening and revealing Avil, who held a serious face.

"My king, we're going to have to return to battle soon!" Avil reported.

"Very well. We will let our wounded soldiers rest and the rest of us, including wounded soldiers that are able to fight, move along," Judei commanded.

"Yes sir!"

Avil left and Judei faced Yubel, saying, "stay and rest. You will join us when your burn is healed for you to fight."

"That might take days and I don't want you to have to face this without me," Yubel said with a hint of sorrow on his face. Judei placed one hand on his brother's soldier.

"I'll be fine, brother. I will not go out, if it means watching you suffer in pain."

"I-I know, but..." Yubel said, holding Judei's hand, their fingers intertwining with each other. Judei smiled and nodded, understanding Yubel's pain of being without the other twin. Though they were not _identical_, they were just as close as twins.

Judei held Yubel close to him before placing a kiss on his cheek. Judei whispered,_ "stay safe,"_ then got up and left the tent.

Yubel slowly laid himself on his back, letting out a huge sigh. His leg was still hurting, though he was feeling that adrenaline beginning to kick in. It was almost a matter of time before he was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Outside of the tents, Judei walked to his soldiers, who stood up front waiting for orders to be given. He furrowed both his eyebrows and walked in the soldiers' view. The soldiers stood aligned at attention, some of them with a bandage to cover a wound on the arm, leg or side. They all had just faced a war of dragons breathing fire from their mouths.<p>

"We fought a great battle, but we must head forth!" Judei commanded.

"There isn't to worry, my king, this battle did give us a huge advantage," Athtor smirked, who was a tall man with shoulder length silver hair, light-colored battle armor, dark blue eyes, and a smudge look on his face.

"Well duh, we caught over 20 dragons for us to use in battle!" Chester replied smugly, pointing his thumb toward a number of dragons tied to a cliff to prevent them from flying away.

"And we will put them to good use!" Judei said with a serious look on his face. "I want every dragon rider to get the dragon he's caught and fly it with us!"

"Yes, your majesty!" The soldiers, who caught a dragon, replied before running toward their dragon.

Athtor walked quickly toward his dragon, who was filled with silver scales and a black tail with razor-sharp claws and teeth. He used the scales as a ledge to lift himself up on the dragon and release its bonds. He dug his hands into the scales and would poke the dragon with his fingers on the skin to command the dragon to hover over Judei, along with the other dragon riders. Judei looked up and examined the dragon riders and their dragons. A smile appeared across his lips, which showed victory.

"We fought bravely and hard, but we have grown stronger! We shall make haste and continue from where we left off, then return here for our wounded! I will have a fourth of you guarding this place while the rest of us head out! It is time that we put an end to this shadow game!" Judei declared as all the soldiers cheered in response.

Judei and his men headed out into the forest, away from the camp, and made their way to the wide meadows. They would fight any creature that came their way, though they were easily destroyed thanks to their dragons. Many of the soldiers even gained horses. This helped the army move faster as they moved along the trail. Though, Judei never noticed, a few of his men traveled a different direction. It was not really _intended _for them to take that direction, but they knew that the true warrior was leading them to a different direction for some odd reason.

One of the men, that was with this small group, was Avil. He decided to be the one to take charge, due to his higher rank. He led a group of ten soldiers. They were nervous, when first discovering that they were away from the group, but grew more confident after a while. Avil was sure he would not let anything happen to these men, if he had anything to say about it. It remained in question why they were even walking toward this _direction_, but trusted the true warrior.

Very soon, Avil saw three people among the tall grass. It was Mokuba, Pharaoh Seth, and Seto Kaiba! Mokuba gasped joyfully, recognizing Judei's men, and ran to them.

"Hey, how did you guys get here!?" Mokuba asked.

"We don't know. We just suddenly found ourselves away from Judei and ended up here. Something must've happened to lead us here," Avil guessed.

"Something did. Dalor is controlling my movements now," Mokuba explained, telling the story about what happened almost over an hour ago.

"If Dalor is controlling your movements, how were you able to catch up with us?" Seto asked.

"Mokuba must have great skill to be three steps ahead of Dalor's lead," Pharaoh Seth guessed.

"Either way, this is great! Now, I have some help for whatever comes my way!" Mokuba smirked victoriously.

"We promise to protect you with our lives," Avil promised.

* * *

><p>Outside of the game world, Mokuba stood there smirking at Dalor, chuckling darkly. He felt victorious, knowing that he was able to outsmart Dalor by moving ten of Judei's soldiers to his location on the left. It was a good thing Mokuba spotted a quick move at the last minute. Dalor felt infuriated that he did not spot this ahead of time. Mokuba couldn't help, but laugh at this.<p>

"Looks like killing me off won't be as easy as you predicted 'ay?" Mokuba smirked.

"Don't get so cocky, boy! The game isn't over yet!" Dalor glared.

"No, it isn't! I'm going to beat you Dalor, you can believe that!" Mokuba glared.

"Are you sure about that? Even with your little army with you, my monsters are still more powerful."

"But I have gaming skills and am using them to good use!"

"Hm..." Dalor glared, then faced the board. "I move my Black Crows three squares south." Tons of black crows moved toward Mokuba's direction three squares. "I also move your character two squares East."

"Seto's team moves two squares East as well!" Mokuba said as Pharaoh Seth's, Seto's, Avil's, and the rest of the army's characters followed Mokuba's character. "Yugi's team moves one square North."

"What are you trying to do, get your little friends killed?" Dalor asked with a glaring and suspicious look. "You've been moving them North since your team decided to enter my territory."

_"You'll see."_

"Humph."

"At least you're not calling me _'dear Mokuba,'_ meaning I'm finally getting to you!"

"No matter what plan you have, I _will_ win this game."

"It's as you said, the game isn't over yet and believe me, I _intend_ to win," Mokuba smirked with his dark psychotic looking face.


	32. It Ends Tonight

**Here's the next chapter. Man, this is really taking a while isn't it? I really apologize! I am trying to get through this as soon as I can. I really want to get started on my other stories lol. Also... you probably want to add the song _It Ends Tonight_. Seriously, this chapter right here actually fits the title. ****Review please!**

Yugi's team was in the middle of a battlefield against dark shadows that held the power of killing its victims from the inside out. They were able to kill them off with swords and arrows. It was hard to know how, since they couldn't touch the shadows physically. Yami could only guess that the shadows could probably touch metal, but even _he_ didn't know. It didn't matter now. They were defeating these creatures.

The battlefield was so dangerous, that Solomon was taken on the back of Yami's dragon to escape from the shadow creatures with eyes like demons. Though, that did not stop Yami from shooting down a couple of shadow creatures with his bow and arrow. He would try to get them back after shooting them, but it was so much trouble, he mostly just had his dragon shoot fire at them, if they ever flew toward him.

"How many of these things are there?" Tristan complained, swinging his sword at the creatures and making them disappear as soon as his sword slashed through them.

"At this rate, probably _thousands_ of them!" Joey replied, shooting another arrow at several shadow creatures.

"It seems like Dalor is really hitting us with everything he has," Professor Hawkins assumed.

"No kidding!" Tristan agreed, killing two more shadow creatures.

Yami commanded his dragon to shoot fire right at the rest of the shadow creatures before Tristan and Joey killed their last remaining. Yami yelled, _"co'mon, we have to move on!"_

"Right!" Joey and Tristan replied together as they all got on their horses and began moving North.

_"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep moving this direction!?"_ Joey asked.

_"No idea, but I tried going another direction and I can't!"_ Yami cried back.

"No wonder the sun keeps pointing left from me!" Tristan complained.

_"Nowhere to hide, children!"_ A dark voice said from the sky before laughing maniacally.

_"Hey, is that you, Dalor!? Why don't cha come and get a piece of me!?"_ Joey yelled aloud in anger, shaking his fist. Just then, a black leviathan began slithering toward them at the blink of an eye. "Oh second thought..._ RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!_"

The gang began running from the black dragon as Yami rode his toward the ferocious thing. His dragon sent blasts of fire at the black dragon before it slithered right toward them unharmed and sent black fire at his direction. Yami was able to dodge it right on time. Solomon was holding onto the back of the dragon for dear life.

"Careful! I'm too old to be doing crazy things like these!" Solomon complained.

"I'm coming Grandpa!" Yugi cried out, crawling to his grandpa's direction and helping him forward toward the front.

Just then, the black leviathan shot a blazing black fire at Yami's dragon again. It began moving backwards to the left before Yugi pushed his grandpa forward and fell off the dragon. Yami gasped and made haste to catch his partner, who was falling. He was able to catch Yugi with his free hand and swiftly pull him up.

Yami's dragon began moving up in the sky while Yami held onto Yugi with one free arm around his waist. The dragon than began attacking with its mighty jaw at the neck of the black leviathan. Yami, Yugi, and Solomon hung onto the dragon with their lives as the two dragons fought like lions. The trio were afraid they'd be yanked off the dragon due to the fight.

On the ground, the rest of the gang were seeing the whole fight between two dragons with their friends hanging on. It was almost like a Bull Riding contest, only with three people riding. All their jaws were hanging open, eyes bulging out of their eye sockets.

"Holy... cow," Tristan muttered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Joey commented.

"How long do you think they can last like this?"

"Knowing Solomon, I'm sure he'll last on that thing for a few more hours," Professor Hawkins said confidently.

"He couldn't last a minute in the duel box with a bunch of ferocious duel monsters surrounding him without scaring him to death," Joey commented.

"Did I mention I last saw him when we were in our forties?"

The dragons kept clawing, biting, and shooting fire at each other. They both seemed to be aiming for the neck, which was moving the trio around left, right, up, and down. Anyone, who couldn't handle the big rides in a theme park, could certainly _not_ handle this kind of ride. Yugi climbed down to help his grandpa up a little farther, so he wouldn't fall. He was able to get Solomon up farther before the black dragon scratched the breast of Yami's dragon and its head pulled back in one swift second.

Yugi screamed as his hands were beginning to slip, but, as they were slipping, Yami took Yugi's hand and pulled him back on the dragon before its head was quickly lifted up and he was knocked off. Yugi gasped, watching Yami fall to his doom.

_"YAMI!"_ Yugi shrieked, holding his grandfather onto the dragon.

Yami was able to grab onto the scales of the black leviathan before it grabbed him with its hand. Yugi was trying to remember how to get the dragon to go a certain direction, but he didn't know how to ride a dragon. All he could do was say, "move!" or "hike!" Neither of those worked. The black leviathan began squeezing Yami, its claws sinking into his skin and his body turning blue.

"YAMI NO! CO'MON DRAGON, GET HIM!" Yugi screamed. The dragon he was on attacked the black leviathan, but it was rammed by the hard skull of the black dragon.

Yugi had his grandpa hang on while he dropped himself toward the black leviathan to rescue his friend. He wasn't going to stand there and watch his closest friend suffocate to death. He tried pulling on one of the fingers of the black leviathan, but it was too strong. He then climbed himself inside the hold of the dragon's hand, using his legs to push the dragon's fingers, his back against the palm. There just seemed to be no way to free Yami and he was slowly turning into a blueberry.

Yugi couldn't give up! Yami was his closest friend, like the twin brother he never had. They did everything together, LITERALLY. Not only that, but, if Yugi didn't save Yami, he would never gain back his memories and crossover to the Underworld. Yugi couldn't let Yami die.

Suddenly, Yami's dragon pushed the black leviathan against the ground, hurting it, before it dropped Yami and Yugi to the ground. Solomon was able to drop off back on ground. Yugi ran to Yami as he tried to gain back his breath, his arms and body shaking. Yugi took Yami and held him up in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked as Yami nodded his head.

Yugi took the healing knife from his belt and cut it through Yami's wounds and they healed. Despite that, Yami was still hurting from the hard pressure of the leviathan's iron grip. Yugi held onto Yami, sitting him up behind a bolder and away from the fight of the two dragons.

Everyone else ran out of the way, since it was obvious they stood no chance against a giant black dragon. Though, the black leviathan kept shooting black fire all over the place, making it hard for the gang to dodge the attack. Joey was even more afraid than the rest of the trio.

_"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"_ Joey cried.

"I think it's obvious _we all_ don't wanna die!" Tristan glared.

"Now boys, there's no time for fighting!" Professor Hawkins rebuked.

"Sorry Professor!" Joey and Tristan apologized.

Suddenly, the black leviathan took its claws and stabbed them against the shoulders of Yami's dragon right before its jaw bit right into the dragon's neck. Yami's dragon screamed in agony as everyone looked back in horror and witnessed the dragon's neck being ripped from its body and thrown across the valley. The black leviathan than slithered toward the gang as they stood frozen in fear.

"We have to-" Professor Hawkins shouted before black fire consumed them and they all screamed, their flesh burning in black fire.

"No..." Yugi muttered, his lips quivering.

_"Oh my-"_ Solomon whispered.

"And we can't get out of here until the game is finished."

"Then, I will go!" Solomon declared boldly, standing up bravely.

"Me too," Yugi said.

"W-Wait... Yu-" Yami muttered, but Yugi and his grandpa had already left and in one millisecond, the black dragon flew right passed the duo.

Yugi felt a jolt of pain as he saw a huge claw marks across his arms and chest. Him and his grandpa fell onto the ground with the scratch marks. The healing knife was with Yami and Yugi could barely move to get it. The black dragon tossed Yugi and Solomon with its scaled tail and they both hit against the invisible barrier, their bodies hitting the ground.

Yami couldn't take it and began running toward them with the healing knife, but not before the black dragon stepped on both Yugi and Solomon, it's claws sinking right into them. Blood coughed out of Yugi's mouth, eyes bulge wide open. Yami used his sword to stab the black dragon before it shrieked and began going after Yami. He let the beast follow him.

"I will make you pay for this!" Yami promised in a dark snarled voice as his sword began glowing black.

The dragon began zooming toward the young Pharaoh as he took his sword and stabbed the dragon right inside its mouth. The dragon jerked its head up, Yami being inside the mouth, then the tip of the sword began showing from the top of the nasal. The dragon then began tripping, then finally fell right on its back as Yami jerked his sword from the top of the dragon's mouth, then crawled himself out.

Yami ran right to Yugi's and Solomon's side. Solmon laid still with no breath or impulse and Yugi's situation was no different. Yami took Yugi in his arms, holding him tight to gather the last warmth from his dear friend. He had lost everything again: his friends and family. _Everything_ was taken from him and now he was trapped inside a tomb with nobody but himself... himself to only drive him mad.

Yami held onto Yugi's body tighter as tears streamed down his cheeks, his nose running. He didn't hold back any emotion and cried his heart out onto his dead friend. _He was alone again._ Yugi was the one, who took away the pain and agony Yami faced for 3000 years. He was the one to give Yami a name... an identity... a reason to live. Yami would forever live by that. He would live for Yugi's sake.

Yami gently placed Yugi down before closing his eyes. Yami placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead, then whispered,_ "sleep well, Yugi. I _will_ avenge you and everyone else."_ Yami stood up as darkness began surrounding his body, giving a dark glow to him. His eyes were even more redder than usual. In a dark voice he had not used in almost a year, he stated, "So... _this_ is your idea of fun. You destroy our friends! You use them as your own pets! YOU ENSLAVE US! Well, I've got one thing to say, Dalor..." Just then, Yami began to transform, using a power he felt he had not used in thousands of years. Suddenly, his body began changing into a dark violet suit of armor with golden decorations. His sword began morphing into a stronger shaped sword, his eyes an even darker red, and his skin turning brownish. Yami had become Black Luster Soldier, his Ka. _"Game start!"_


	33. Battle With Dalor Part 1

**Okay, I promise I'm almost done with this, it's just taking a little longer is all. At least I'm not boring you guys now lol. Review please!**

Mokuba took a deep breath before continuing his journey. Something told him that he was going to face Dalor now and major stuff was going to happen. Mokuba had his brother, the ancient version of his brother, and some of Judei's men with him. There was no turning back now, not that Mokuba had a choice in the matter. This was the moment of truth.

Seto and Pharaoh Seth stood beside Mokuba with Avil and his men behind the trio. They all walked forward like an army going to battle. There were an army of figures ahead of them, one of them Mokuba recognized really well. It was a mysterious knight with black armor, non other than Dalor. Mokuba was ready for payback for making him drink that stupid item to control his moves.

_"Mokuba, don't be afraid,"_ Seto told Mokuba in a quiet voice.

"I'm not," Mokuba said, trying to hide the true fear in his gut.

"However this ends, at least it will end with us fighting as true men," Avil declared boldly.

"As true _soldiers_ of war," Pharaoh Seth corrected.

"I suppose that is true, huh?"

Pharaoh Seth showed a smirk in reply as the group gained closer to Dalor and his army. While walking, Pharaoh Seth felt a familiar _presence_ he hadn't felt in so many years. A smirk appeared on his lips. It seems that the time has finally come. The real battle was finally beginning.

At the same time Mokuba's group and Dalor's group entered the same square land they were to battle, Pharaoh Seth began to transform. Seto and the rest of the group slightly gasped as Pharaoh Seth's outfit changed into a suit similar to the battle city uniform Seto wore, only with a blue-eyes white helmet and black gloves. Everyone's eyes rose in curiosity.

"What was _that_?" Mokuba asked in shock.

"I wanted to save the best for last," Pharaoh Seth replied as Mokuba and everyone else stared at him, still confused.

"Nice change in outfit, though _this one_ is new. I suppose, knowing you, your ego just rose up a notch," Dalor said insultingly.

"It was a change of outfit made for me when a part of my spirit merged with the Duel Monsters game, though my Ka still holds the same effects as usual!" Pharaoh Seth replied.

"Very well. I'll let you summon your pathetic dragon. It's still not enough to defeat me!"

"Maybe not, but I've got some _backup_ coming this way," Pharaoh Seth smirked as the two groups heard sounds of dragons.

_"Dragons!"_ Avil cried out before everyone noticed a swarm of dragons heading their way and Pharaoh Seth immediately began glowing a sky blue.

"Seto, will you hand me your Ba?" Pharaoh Seth asked, lending out his hand, as Seto nodded, then took his ancient spirit's hand and three Blue-Eyes White Dragons were summoned out, merging into one as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

At this point, the swarm of dragons had already made it to the battlefield and Black Luster Soldier was seen riding on the dragon at the very front before jumping off of that dragon and right onto Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, grabbing onto the reins. Dalor gasped in annoyance and anger, glaring at Black Luster Soldier.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Dalor asked furiously.

_"Your defeat!"_ Black Luster Soldier replied in the voice of non other than Yami.

"Is that Yugi?" Mokuba asked in surprise as Seto showed a baffling glare.

_"NO WAY!"_ Seto cried out in slight envy.

"On your command, Mokuba!" Yami said.

"ATTACK!" Mokuba cried out as everyone began storming out onto the battlefield, including the swarm of dragons.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Judei's group, they all reached the end of Dalor's field. Ahead of all of them were large gray square fields. Judei and his army, that survived Dalor's attacks, all began charging into the gray area and bringing back one victim, per person, that had lost their lives in the game. Judei and Yubel charged inside and found their lost comrades A group of them were Yugi and his group.<p>

"You found us!" Yugi cried in joy.

"Great, maybe you can get us out of this creepy place!" Joey said fearfully.

"Don't be so selfish, Joey! Compared to you, I'm not exactly _wanting_ to get poisoned like that again!" Tea cried out.

"Mokuba would want a good amount of you willing to help. The more we can bring out the longer we can survive this game," Judei said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm game!" Joey volunteered.

"I am too!" Yugi also volunteered.

"We might as well go. Mokuba needs us," Tristan said.

"Very well. My men and I will escort you out of this Death Zone," Judei said.

Judei led Yugi out, Yubel led Tea out, and two soldiers led Tristan and Joey out. A huge amount of soldiers were also led out of the Death Zone, ready to defeat Dalor. They all gave Yugi and his friends horses to ride and they followed Judei and his army toward Dalor's area, at least that's where _Mokuba_ was leading them toward. They also happen to find the mermaids swimming along the river, paralleling their direction, from afar.

"Looks like we're about to see some _real_ action!" Joey smirked.

* * *

><p>At the battle against Dalor, Mokuba was dodging his attacks with the sword of light. It didn't matter how powerful Dalor was, Mokuba was willing to use all the power he had to defeat this madman <em>or demon<em>. He found it easier to fight with the iron helmet on his head to keep the hair from his face. The battle was very tense, but Mokuba wasn't willing on giving up the fight no matter what the cost.

Yami commanded Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to fire at the different soldiers and/or dangerous creatures that could wipe out armies. At the same time, he also used his sword to send magical blasts to other powerful creatures and/or soldiers. The other dragons also fought under Yami's command toward the other dark creatures.

Several dark and powerful soldiers attacked Yami with their bow and arrows as he dodged them, then ran against the side of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Yami swung from the reins of the dragon he was riding, while throwing a spear at one of the attackers. The spear hit the soldier dead on as the other soldier tried to shoot Yami before he threw himself right on the soldier, stabbing his sword right through the shoulder of the soldier. He then yanked it out of the other dead soldier and ran beside the flying Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon at almost the same speed. Yami then grabbed the rein of Blue-Eyes Ultimate dragon and climbed the side of the dragon by its scales before standing back on his riding position.

Seto saw this, after slaying three soldiers, then muttered, _"showoff."_

Mokuba tried to fight and defend himself against Dalor, whose sword fighting skills were fast pace, while also paying attention to his surroundings, which were filled with bloodshed. This felt harder to focus and avoid attack than playing a Dance Dance Revolution game on the highest level. Mokuba was hoping it would be his luck to not be harmed during this battle. Though, _luck_ wasn't at his side.

Dalor slashed his blade right at Mokuba's shoulder than waist as he cried out in agony and fell on his behind, trying to avoide another attack. Dalor chuckled darkly as Mokuba tried to attack, but his enemy just shielded himself skillfully.

"You seriously think you can defeat _me_? Just look at you!" Dalor mocked as Mokuba attacked harder, despite the injuries. Dalor just swiftly knocked Mokuba in the nose before stabbing him on his arm and he wailed in pain. "You're pathetic!"

Dalor's sword was then collided with Pharaoh Seth's sword as Seth proclaimed, "playing against a youth isn't very fair, now is it?"

"You wouldn't know the meaning of the word _'fair'_!" Dalor glared, trying to find an aim at Pharaoh Seth.

"Neither would you."

"I suppose I can't argue with you there, your _highness_!"

Pharaoh Seth and Mokuba sword fought against Dalor with all the strength they had. Now that Mokuba had help from his brother's past life, he had a sporting chance on defeating the mad man. Though, Dalor was proving to be harder than Mokuba could think, especially since he was still injured in two or three places. The worst part of this fight was that Dalor wasn't even _trying_ his very hardest... he was just playing with Mokuba and Pharaoh Seth.


	34. Battle With Dalor Part 2

**Here's the last chapter! Sorry it's taking me a while to do this one, I was sick for a while and needed some rest. I'm still kinda sick, but am getting better, at least enough to do this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, despite it being a bit more boring than I thought. Oh well, next story is a Danny Phantom one, so if you guys aren't DP lovers, don't read it, though you might like it. It's both intended for those who like or dislike Danny Phantom. I also apologize if this is a sloppy ending, I wanted to end this quickly and... yeah. Review Please!**

Judei and the others kept following the path to the battlefield where Mokuba was fighting Dalor. They all rode on horses, who were beginning to grow tired from all the galloping, not that anyone could blame the poor animals. Joey was beginning to grow anxious to dive into the action right away. It was taking a while for everyone to make it to the field on time.

An enormous amount of dragons came flying to everyone's location. Judei signaled for his army to stop and prepare for battle, just in case the dragons were to attack. Luckily, they weren't. They all hovered over the gang, Black Luster Soldier riding on the dragon that lead the rest of the flock.

"Black Luster Soldier!?" Joey cried out frantically.

"Now, _there's_ something you don't see everyday!" Tristan commented.

"Think you're going to need dragons, Judei?" Black Luster Soldier asked in Yami's voice, which made Yugi's and his friends' jaws drop.

_"Yami,"_ Yugi whispered.

"Thanks. We lost some on my last battle," Judei smirked as Yami nodded, then signaled a few dragons down to aid Judei and his men. "I also retrieved your lost friends!"

"Thank you!" Yami thanked Judei.

"Yami, let us fight together!" Yugi cried out, running to his partner.

Yami lowered down his dragon and took a hold of Yugi's hand and lifting his partner to ride behind him. He gave Yugi a bow and an arrow bag with arrows inside. Yugi gave Yami a smirk with a thumbs up. Judei released a dark power and Yugi and his friends were provided with leather armor with some medal.

"You guys are going to need as much protection as you can," Judei suggested before Yugi and the gang nodded.

"Follow me!" Yami told Judei before taking off, Judei and his army following the ancient Pharaoh.

Judei's army finally entered the battlefield, fighting off the dark soldiers and/or powerful dark creatures. Dalor could see, while still fighting Mokuba and Pharaoh Seth, tons of mermaids jumping from the river and their tails turning into legs. They were naked, but carried powerful magic or weapons. Most of them used what they had to take down a soldier and change into their clothes to armor themselves.

Alexandria jacked a sword from one of the dark soldiers and began taking down one soldier at a time, proving to be unstoppable. She was glad she wasn't in a dress, since fighting like this proved to be easier. She also used some dark magic to attack the soldiers as well, being taught a few sorcery tricks from her husband. She hardly used this magic unless her opponents were difficult.

Tea decided to have her sweet payback for Dalor poisoning her before. She held two daggers in her hands, then jumped onto a huge dark creature that seemed to be a half panther half bull, stabbing it on each side of its neck with her two daggers. The creature screeched in pain before Tea flipped her body to the front of the monster, placing her two feet on its lower jaw to push the two ends apart. The saliva dripped on her shirt, much to her disgust, before reaching for an extra dagger from her thigh belt and stabbing it on its throat. The monster screeched, blood squirting from its mouth and onto Tea's back. The monster then fell right on its side as Tea crawled out, saliva and blood soaking her body.

"Worst breath ever!" Tea said in disgust before retrieving her two daggers back, ripping them from the creature's neck, and hopping back on her horse to fight some more.

* * *

><p>Yami was shooting lightning blasts from his sword, while Yugi used his bow and arrow. He could only shoot one soldier at a time, and sometimes it wasn't enough to kill that soldier. He turned to Yami.<p>

"How did you change into Black Luster Soldier?" Yugi asked curiously.

"After you guys were killed, through my anger, I powered up my magic through my millennium puzzle to change back into my Ka. It only works if one's Ba and Ka are so closely connected into one," Yami explained.

"Think my Ka could help us?"

"Please and thank you."

"No _'be careful'_?" Yugi asked teasingly.

"I would, if you weren't always _the careful one_."

"Fair enough," Yugi replied, then called out the spirit inside him. Silent Magician appeared flying beside Yami's dragon. "Attack Dalor's army!"

Silent Magician nodded, then flew down and began destroying dark soldiers with her magic light blasts. She had proven to be more effective than Yugi's arrows. Yugi also grabbed his San-Si Capsule and shoved it in his San-Si Launcher to summon his San Monster Beeton. Beeton circled around tons of soldiers and made almost all of them dizzy before they were destroyed by more San Monsters, one of them being Blue Leviathan, who fired a huge blast at six of the soldiers.

Yubel was able to summon all of this seven crystal beasts and emerge them together as Rainbow Dragon. He rode on the magnificent dragon, who was obliterating dozens of the dark soldiers and creatures. At the same time, he was also protecting his brother Judei, who had transformed in his black armor and golden eyes. Judei used every dark magic he had to take down the army of creatures and dark soldiers. A black dragon came flying from the sky to attack the two brothers when Judei shot a golden blast with both hands at the dragon, wounding it. Rainbow Dragon then attacked the black dragon and ripped its head off with its jaw.

"Nice shot!" Yubel complimented.

"Of course," Judei replied with a confident smirk in his lips. It turned into a frown, a darkness in his tone._ "Dalor shall suffer for the pain he has caused on all of us."_ Darkness spread from his body, slowly torturing and killing every living thing around him, not counting his allies.

* * *

><p>Mokuba and Pharaoh Seth were still fighting against Dalor head on. He was proving to be a more difficult opponent. Pharaoh Seth was taking as many of the hits from Dalor as he could. He knew if Mokuba died, the game would be over. It was beginning to take a toll on him as Dalor attacked Pharaoh Seth once more, his blade knocking the former pharaoh on his front side.<p>

"How pathetic!" Dalor insulted before Mokuba began to attack from behind. Dalor saw this and punched Mokuba to the ground from the former pharaoh. Mokuba rolled on his back, using his sword to protect himself from Dalor's blade. "I hope you have enough energy to dig yourself a grave."

_"I'll be digging _your _grave,"_ Mokuba seethed through his teeth, seeking for the blade to not reach him.

Dalor's blade began to grow closer to Mokuba's face. The closer the blade came, the more frightened Mokuba became that he would not win this game. The only request he would give was for him to live and his friends to be free. He was both afraid and angry that Dalor was so cold to imprison him and his friends under a curse and for what? _Because he can?_ An unfamiliar energy grew within Mokuba and a glowing dark aura surrounded him.

Dalor glared deeply, knowing that Mokuba was unlocking his hidden dark powers that were deep within his soul. His eyes were beginning to change color, to a tinted red like Yami's eye color. A blast from Mokuba's eyes then hit against Dalor's chest and Dalor fell over backwards. Mokuba stood up in his dark aura and red tinted eyes. Dalor glared and began shooting a blast at Mokuba before he used his sword to dodge it.

_"That will be enough!"_ Mokuba shouted angrily.

"What? You think just because you decided to _unlock your hidden powers _at the last minute means you have a victory?" Dalor asked with a smirk upon his face.

"No, but that means we can play some more!" Mokuba smirked as their swords clashed again, trying to take down the other.

"I'm more powerful than you, you can't defeat me!"

Dalor was then shot by a dark magical blast from his left, knocking him off his feet before Mkalburti appeared with the same aura and tinted eyes as Mokuba.

"He's got backup!" Mkalburti responded.

"You? Wasn't it _you_ that lost against me?" Dalor asked with a smirk upon his lips.

"I don't think you heard me. Let me say it again," Mkalburti said as the hundreds of women that Dalor imprisoned as mermaids appeared from behind Mkalburti with the weapons of the dark soldiers._ "He's got backup!"_

"Well, this isn't a fair fight."

"Seems fair to me. You planned on overwhelming me with your men, now _I'm_ overwhelming you," Mokuba smirked before everyone charged and attacked.

Dalor began fighting every single mermaid that tried to lay a hand on him. Mokuba hid himself among the women to make a perfect target for killing Dalor once and for all. This was his only chance on defeating the guy and winning the Shadow Game. Mokuba sought his target, hoping he wouldn't accidentally attack the other women giving their lives for this only chance. Mkalburti smirked and gave a nod.

Mokuba got out his dagger from his belt and stuck it right through Dalor's back while putting the blade of the sword of light against the enemy's neck. Dalor gasped in shock, seeing Mokuba, who held a demonic smirk and darkness beyond the tinted red eyes. Without hesitation, Mokuba released every power of darkness he had, which sunk in through the dagger on Dalor's back before dark energy burst from the opponent's mouth, eyes, and nose. Dalor screamed at the top of his lungs.

_"Game over,"_ Mokuba said before using the sword of light to decapitate Dalor.

* * *

><p>The San-Si game board began to glow golden and all of Mokuba's friends, including the spirits Dalor imprisoned, appeared above the game board. Dalor gasped, seeing Mokuba's eyes still showing a tinted red.<p>

"Let me give you a penalty game of mine!" Mokuba shouted as a vortex appeared surrounding Dalor, who screamed at the top of his lungs. "For what you did, I'm sending you to the Shadow Realm!" The vortex was still surrounding Dalor, whose screaming eventually fainted and he disappeared into nothing, but dust. Mokuba fell on his hands and knees, panting._ "It's over."_

"Mokuba!" Everyone cried, Seto running to his little brother, kneeling down to him.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked.

"I think I need a bath," Mokuba responded, sitting on his bottom.

"Is it truly over?" Yami asked.

_"For us, it is,"_ Pharaoh Seth replied, now seemingly aged with wrinkles and a beard. _"Now that Dalor is gone, my son and I can finally rest in peace."_

_"I cannot thank you enough, great Pharaoh. You are just as father said you would,"_ Mkalburti, who now seemed older and aged, replied, bowing to the young pharaoh.

"We should be thanking Mokuba, he was the one who saved us," Yami said, pointing his face to Mokuba.

"Who wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for you _ghosts_!" Seto shouted in rage.

"We've already been through this. Right now, let's just go home. I'm tired and I've already had enough of this for one day," Mokuba said.

_"Again, thank you,"_ Mkalburti thanked Mokuba.

_"We want to thank you too,"_ Judei said as he and his people bowed to Mokuba. _"Now, I can join with my brother and rest in peace. I can also pass down my powers to my next reincarnate."_

"Will we ever see you again?" Yugi asked.

_"In time, you might when you _least_ expect it,"_ Judei promised with a wink.

_"The same goes for all of us,"_ Yubel said with his bright smile before Judei and his people disappeared into the light.

Mkalburti's and Pharaoh Seth's men were shown and the two pharaohs nodded before the rest of them disappeared in the light. The dead had finally returned to their resting place with the _Book of the Dead_ with them. Professor Hawkins and Solomon smiled together at the excitement of this scene, being thrilled and thankful that they saw this up close and in person.

"Man, I'm beat, how about we get back home already?" Joey suggested.

"Whatever! This whole charade was nothing, but a big waste of my time! If you geeks want to get out of here, you better get inside my jet before you get left behind here and I doubt if you want to consider the desert your home," Seto said.

"_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEY!_ Wait just a darn minute!" Joey shouted, running after Seto, who already left the pyramid.

"I better chase him before those two start a brawl," Tristan said, running after Joey.

"Way ahead of you!" Tea replied, following Tristan.

"I'm glad you two are okay," Yugi said with a bright smile.

"We are too. I sure hope nobody back at home isn't too worried," Professor Hawkins joked comically as him, Solomon, and Yugi chuckled at the throught, then walked to the Kaiba Jet.


End file.
